Copy Cat
by crazysally
Summary: a girl goes to japan and meets the spirit detectives... and drives them crazy! can the very cheery Emi save the world from the New threat?
1. The new girl in town

/the new girl/

"Finally, I'm here!" Yelled a young girl. "After 12 hours of boredom, I'm in Japan!"

Some people stared, others ignored her outburst. It was ok, she was used to that. She brushed her brunette hair out of her face to see the blue sky. She feared that it was going to rain on her arrival, but it ended up being a nice day. She couldn't believe her parents actually let her come here. Before she could celebrate her arrival, first she needs to find her house.

(1 hour later)

After roaming for an hour, she decided it wasn't a good idea. she could ask someone, but how would she know if they're not some creeps that will use the information to kill her or steal her stuff. Yeah, She was a little paranoia. She decided to wander some more and hoped for the best. The chances of finding her home were slim, but she didn't know what else to do.

(30 minutes later)

She some how ended up at a school. School just ended so she had to wait for the kids to get out of her path. She looked at the crowed and saw something that caught her eye. Red hair. Very bright red hair.

"That's interesting." she said to myself.

The hair was attached to this pretty boy with green eyes. She decided to fallow him. Why, you ask. Because she was bored.

"Hey, Shuichi!" yelled one of the students. "Want to hang out?"

"Sorry," He said politely, "But I have to get groceries for my mother. Maybe next time."

Then her stalking began. She fallowed the boy named Shuichi. I don't think that name suits him. It suited for a normal boy. Just by the hair I doubt he's normal. Thought the girl.

Oh No! I'm going to loose him! She started to run to catch up with him. He made a quick turn into an alley way. She fallow, to find no one there. This is freaky. I know he was here a second ago.

"Who are you?"

She jumped a mile to see the red head standing behind her. Creepy.

"You scared me!" her hand clutched her heart.

"I will ask again," He was still politely but was serious now. "Who are you."

"I'm Emi!" The girl bowed to the red head to be polite.

"Why are you fallowing me?"

"Because I'm bored." this caught him off guard.

"What?" He's guard was down a bit. I guess he thinks I'm out to get him or something.

"Like I said before I'm Emi and I'm from America." Emi explained to Shuichi.

"So you're a tourist."

"Sort of. Unlike most tourists I'm staying here for a whole year, Maybe longer."

"But, why are you fallowing me?"

"Like I said I'm bored." Emi repeated herself. "Also I'm lost."

"Your lost?" He's muscles relaxed, when he saw she wasn't a threat.

"Yep!" Emi looked at my watch. It was now two hours from the time she arrived here. "Oh yeah, don't you have to get some groceries for your mom?"

"How do you know that?" He tensed up a bit.

"I heard you say it to a student from your school," The girl explained. "Can I help!"

"You want to help? Why?"

"I. Am. BORED!!" She was getting tired of repeating herself.

"Fine, you can!" People were now staring down the alleyway wondering who yelled. He didn't want to be accused of trying to rape her, "Just keep it down a little."

"Yes sir!" She saluted him. This was not he's lucky day.

After a half an hour being asked "what's this?" every two minutes, he was done getting groceries for his mom and was heading home. Emi was right behind him.

"I can carry those." He pointed to the two plastic bags. She already had a school bag on her back.

"No, I can carry it." She moved the bags away from he's hands, "I'm strong!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She lifted the bags as if they were weights and had a pouted face, when she showed her toughness. He noticed now she was staring at him with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"I'm just happy your laughing," He gave her a questionable look, "When I first saw you, you looked a little sad and lonely. I'm happy to see a smile on your face!"

Shuichi couldn't help but smile again. This girl was strange but she seemed to see right through people. He was a little sad, since he has not seen he's friends for quite some time. He was kind of happy he met her. He didn't feel lonely no more.

"Look! A butterfly!!" Emi chased the flying insect, having Shuichi to chase her.

"Stop, Emi!" Yelled the red haired boy. "Be careful you might-"

SLAM!

"To late."

Emi, to busy looking at the butterfly, slammed into to a boy hard, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Hey watch where your going!" yelled the boy.

Emi looked up to see a boy with orange hair that looked like… a carrot? That was the first thing that came into mind. He wore a light blue school uniform what kind of uniform is that?

"Kuwabara?" Shuichi started to walk up to the orange haired teen.

"Kurama?" He got up from the pavement, and looked at the girl getting up from the ground. "Do you know this girl?"

"Well, we just met and she's kind of fallowing me."

"So she's a stalker?"

"Hello, I'm Emi." The girl bowed to Shuichi's friend, pretty sure that was how people greeted others. "What's your name carrot top?"

"Carrot top!?" He was baffled, "Did you just call me Carrot top!?"

"Yes." She then turns to Shuichi, "Does he have bad hearing or something?"

"Don't be rude, Emi." Shuichi told her, but couldn't help escape a little chuckle.

"I'm being rude?" The sixteen year old tilted her head like a little child. "He's being the rude one. I asked what he's name was and he just yelled at me."

"If you must know it's Kazuma Kuwabara." He pointed his thumb to he's chest. "I'm the toughest guy in Sarayashiki High School!"

"Wow!" The red head couldn't help but laugh at Emi's childish expression of amassment.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing." A giant smile spread on his face.

"You know that's a piece of crap, Kuwabara." Said a voice from behind,

Everyone turned to find a boy wearing a green school uniform with a lot of grease in he's hair. Kuwabara's mood changed as the boy came closer.

"Ah, Yusuke." A smile spread on Shuichi.

"Urameshi!" Emi wince of carrot top's yell. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking of heading of to Kurama's place, when I heard someone say they were the toughest guy in Sarayashiki High School." He started to crack he's knuckles, "The last time I checked, I'm the toughest in Sarayashiki High School."

"We'll see about that." Kuwabara went into a fighting stance, "I'll defeat you, Urameshi!"

"Fat chance." Smiled Yusuke as he went into a fighting stance as well.

In less then three minutes, the fight was over. Kuwabara was on the ground with a number of bumps on he's face and the rest of he's body.

"That was kind of pathetic." Stated Emi.

"See, you can never beat me!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" He staggered back to he's feet, "I could have beat you if she wasn't here!"

"How was it my fault!" Pouted the girl.

"I could use my spirit swor-" Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the back of the head, "Hey! What was that for!"

"You idiot! You almost told a told a complete stranger about it!"

"About what?" asked Emi.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" She yelled like a five year old.

"Would you shut up!" Yusuke yelled at her, "Man, Kurama how did you get stuck with her?"

"Kurama?" Emi looked at the red head, "I thought your name was Shuichi."

"Well you see," He rubbed the back of he's head. "It is, but my friends call me Kurama."

"Really?" She blinked a few times with her purple eyes, before saying anything else, "Kurama… I like it. I think it's better then Shuichi."

"Really?"

"Don't we have to give your mom these groceries." She lifted up the bags.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot."

"Aren't you glad I'm here!" She said cheery as she started to skip.

"Emi!" Yelled Kurama, "I'm house is this way!"

* * *

"Wow!" Emi's eyes became bugged eyed, "this is your house! It's so pretty!"

"Thanks." He and he's friends head up to the front door, "Emi, please be polite to my mother."

"What are you talking about, I'm always polite."

"Then what about you calling me carrot top!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"She called you carrot top?" Yusuke couldn't help but smile.

"Well you hair does look like a carrot." Yusuke burst out laughing.

'She's right!" He said between laughs, "It does!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Make me!"

"Will you both shut up!" Yelled Kurama. Everyone became quiet. "Good, now please behave while my mother's around."

Kurama opened the door, as the four friends went in. It was a clean house unlike Yusuke's place. In the kitchen stood Kurama's mother. She was starting up dinner when she turn around to find her son and he's friends.

"Shuichi, your home. I see you brought your friends." She smiled at them, then looked at Emi, "I haven't seen you. Are you another friend of Shuichi?"

"Hello, I'm Emi." She bowed to Shuichi's mom, "I'm from America and I just met your son while I was trying to find my new home… You have a wonderful home! It's so clean and pretty!"

"Why, thank you." She smiled at Emi, then looked at her son, "She's such a sweet girl, Shuichi. I'm happy you met such a polite, kind girl."

"Polite my a-" Kurama elbowed Kuwabara, "Sorry."

"Didn't you say you were looking for your house?" Asked Kurama's mom.

"Yes. I've been searching for it for hours and got myself lost."

"Oh, you poor girl! Do you have the address?" Emi took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. "Well this isn't too far from her. Shuichi. Why don't you and your friends bring her home. I don't want her wandering alone this time of day."

"Ok." Kurama didn't mind helping Emi, but the others groaned.

"Well, It was nice meeting you." Emi bowed again. "It was a pleasure to meet a pretty and nice lady like you."

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment. "Come here anytime."

The group headed out the home. Kurama looked at the paper, knowing exactly where the street was. Kurama was surpired to see Emi so polite and well behaved towards he's mother.

"Hey, why were you so polite with her and not towards us?" Asked Kuwabara.

"What are you talking about? I was polite to you guys. What are you talking about carrot top?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Emi, did you really mean what you said to my mom?" Asked Kurama, "Or were you just saying that."

"Do you mean, When I said she was pretty?" The red head nodded. "Of coarse I meant it! Why would I lie about that. Don't you think your mom's pretty?"

"Of coarse." Kurama was trying to figure out this girl. She was just… weird. He decided to give up figuring her out for the time being. "We're here."

"Are you sure this is the right place." asked Yusuke.

Kurama checked the address again. "Yep this is the place."

"Hey, are you sure you got the right address?"

"Of coarse I did, Carrot top! I'm not stupid!"

The house in front of them was big. It was at least four times bigger then Kurama's house. A wall surrounded the building, with a closed gating being the entrance. They walked up to the gate, trying to find away in. This was when Emi found the speaker.

"Hello?" Emi pushed the button. She waited a few seconds before trying again, "Hello?"

"What is it!?" Yelled an old woman, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Emi!" there was three seconds of silence.

"oh, yeah that's your name isn't it." Everyone fell down except Emi, "What the hell took you so long! Your plane landed hours ago. Your stuff is already in your room, collecting dust!"

"I'm sorry, But I got lost-"

"Lost? Didn't Katsuro get you?"

"Who?"

"Oh, That dumb ass, I ask him do one simple thing and he blows it off!" The old women yelled to herself, "Who are they?"

"Oh, them." She looked at the three guys, "They're my friends! I met them on my journey here!"

"Wow, and they haven't tried to kill you yet." She sounded amazed. "They must have nerves of steel or are completely stupid. I'll open the gates so you can come in."

"Who was that?"

"That was Ayane-san." Explained Emi, "Isn't she funny!"

The gates slowly opened as the walked in. The house seemed larger, if that was even possible. An old woman, the one on the speaker stood at the steps. She had a sour expression on her face. She wore a plan kimono and had her hair in a loose bun.

"Took you long enough."

"Man, what's up her as-Ah!" Yusuke was hit by a sandal.

"Watch your fucking language. There are ladies around."

"Ladies? I don't see any-Ah!" Another sandal was thrown. "Will you stop that! Man, You remind me of the old hag!"

"Miss, dinner's already ready, so if you want it still warm you should go eat it now!" Ayane then turned towards the guys. "You three, Get out."

"Why you impolite-!" The two other boys restrained Yusuke, protecting the old woman.

"Miss Emi has a lot of things to do, and she doesn't need any distractions."

"We'll leave." Kurama said, still holding he's friend back.

"Man, What a bitch." Commented Yusuke, "Maybe that's were Emi got it."

"Maybe, but Emi doesn't swear or is in a bad attitude."

"You got a point there." Kuwabara said, "Do you think we'll see her again."

"I have a feeling we will."

"Good thing Shorty wasn't here, or she would be in big trouble."

"Who are you calling Short, meat shield." came a voice from a tree.

"Hiei what are you doing up there?" Hiei jumped from the tree to the pavement.

"Who are you calling a meat shield!"

"There you are!" Everyone turned to see Emi heading towards them. This was not good. "I forgot to say thank you for helping me out-"

She then noticed a new person in the group. The two stared at each other until Emi blurted out the first thing that popped in her head.

"Wow, Your short."

Hiei reached for he's sword but Kurama told him not to.

"Emi, Don't be rude."

"I'm sorry." She then looked at Hiei again, "Well, at least your hairs tall, it makes up a few inches."

'That's it I'm going to kill her!!' Kurama held he's demon friend back. Emi looked confused not realizing what she said.

"EMI!!" Ayane's yell rang through the whole street. "COME BACK THIS INSTINT!!"

"I'll be there in a sec-"

"NOW YOUNG LADY!" the woman shouted, "OR THE BUNNY GETS IT!!"

"NO!! DON'T HURT HIM!!" She pleaded. "Bye, I got to go now! PLEASE DON'T HURT MR. BUN-BUN!!"

"You know the more I'm around her, the less I can take her seriously." Everyone nodded at Yusuke's statement.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!


	2. The plot has arrived

The plot has arrived

Emi was a little startled when she woke up. It took her a few seconds for her to realize where she was. She then heard a big commotion down stairs. She went down stairs, humming her theme song (yes she has a them song), to find Ayane and a 24 year old guy bickering about something. The guy had that looked like fire. It was yellow near the roots but faded into orange. He's hair was spiky like Hiei's but not as tall. He had piercing on he's ears, eye brow, and lip from what Emi could see.

"You bum, where were you yesterday!" Yelled the old woman in her kimono. "You were suppose to pick up Miss Emi yesterday.

"I was suppose to pick her up yesterday?" The guy got a hit on the head with a sandal. "Ow! What was that for!"

"You idiot! Miss Emi wandered the streets for hours!" yelled Ayane, "Who knows what trouble she caused."

"What do you mean by that?" Interrupted Emi.

"Oh, Your up. That's good because I didn't want to go up stairs to wake you anyway."

"Who's this?" Asked Emi pointing to the guy.

"He's Katsuro." Explained The land lady. "He was the idiot who forgot to pick you up."

"Shut up you hag!" Ayane swat her sandal at him. "Ow! Will you stop that!"

"For your punishment, you will baby sit Emi for the whole day."

"WHAT!?" Yelled the young man, "She's old enough to take care of herself."

"Yeah, I'm a big girl!"

"Oh, really," Emi nodded, "Then can you explain why I got a call from International airlines that you are not even allowed 15 feet near the airport."

"….The pilot started it." Pouted Emi.

"I don't even want to know what you did," Told Ayane, "Your not responsible enough to be by yourself."

"Why today!" argued Katsuro, "Today's my day off!!"

""Precisely why." A smirk spread on her face, "Your watching her with out getting paid. It's a win-win situation for me."

"Why you-!"

"No buts. You are going to watch miss Emi if you want to keep this job." She started to head out the kitchen, "Oh, I almost forgot. If she is harmed in anyway, I'll rip those piercings one by one and cut you pay check in half!"

"Ah!" Katsuro yelled in frustration. He looked at Emi to see her staring at him. "What are you fucking staring at?!"

"I'm counting you piercing-Ah! I lost count!" pouted Emi, "Now I got to start all over again."

"Ah!!" He stormed out of the Kitchen with Emil right behind

"Hey! Stop moving!" Yelled Emi, "It's hard to count if you keep moving!"

"Get away from me!!"

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Asked Katsuro.

"I thought it would be fun!!" Cheered Emi, "Don't you like to go shopping?"

"Cloth shopping, no!"

"Who said it was just cloths! We can get some candy!"

"I don't like candy." Emi was shocked, "Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, Ayane-san gave me some." Emi showed It to Katsuro,

"That's 90,000 yen!!"

"So, is that a lot or what?" Asked Emi.

"That's 900 in American!"

(I don't know if this is true but I think it's pretty close)

"Really!" She stared at the money in her hands, "So that means I gave a 100 to a hobo?"

"You did what!!"

* * *

"Keiko, why in hell are we here?" Yusuke sulked as he fallowed he's 'friend' down the market.

"Well I thought since your back from you 'job'," A little blush spread on her face, "We could spend some time together."

"Keiko…"

"YUSUKE!!" the two love birds turned around to see an annoying sixteen year old running towards them.

"Oh, no." groined Yusuke.

"Who is she?" Keiko tried to hid the jealousy that was forming.

"She's, um-"

"Hello!" She tackled the spirit detective into a hug.

"Let go!" He pushed Emi off of him,

"So Yusuke who is this?" Emi pointed to Keiko, "Is she your girlfriend."

"W-what, n-no!" Both Yusuke and Keiko were red.

"Why not?" She tilted her head confused. "you two look great together."

This made Keiko really red. Yusuke was going to say something until he saw a punk running towards them.

"Hey, brat!" yelled Katsuro, "Don't just run of like that!!"

"Sorry, Katsuro," Apologized Emi, "I just wanted to say hi to my friend and he's girlfriend."

"Will you stop-"

"Hey, Urameshi!" The orange hair boy came running towards them, "Hey, what are you doing here, Emi?"

"I thought I would go shopping for a bit." explained Emi, "what are you doing here, Carrot top?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Since we're together," Emi ignored what carrot top said, "Why don't we hang out!"

"I think it's a great idea," Keiko was happy to have a girl around. "Let's go shopping!"

"Yeah!!" both girl headed to the clothing store.

"Uh… this is going to be sooo fun!" groined Yusuke as he fallowed the girls with the other guys fallowing behind him.

"Wow you got a lot of stuff, Keiko." Stated Emi as she stared at the girls bags.

"Why did you get so little?" asked Keiko, "you only got two shirts and chocolate."

"I guess I'm not in a shopping mood today." told Emi, "I wonder what Kurama's doing?"

"He's probably hanging out with Hiei." answered Yusuke.

"Who's Hiei?" asked Emi.

"He's shorty, remember."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hey, is that Botan?" everyone turned around to where Keiko was pointing at. A blue haired girl was running towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yusuke, I have another missio-" Boton noticed Emi next to Keiko, "Who are you?"

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, "I'm Emi! You got pretty hair!"

"Thank you..?" she quickly turned her attention towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "anyway, I need you two do… something."

"Come on, Botan!" Yusuke whined, "it's my day off!"

"Well, I'm sorry Yusuke but it's important!" Botan put her hands on her hips, "Kurama and Hiei are already informed on the situation."

"Then let them handle it." Botan glared at him, "Fine! Come on Kuwabara."

"Can I come!?"

"NO!!" Yelled Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan.

"Why?" her purple eyes became watery.

"It's dangerous." told Boton, "Now let's get going! We don't want to keep the others waiting!"

The two boys and the blue haired girl left leaving Keiko, Emi, and Katsuro behind.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to be going myself, I got to work in a few hours."

"Ok," Emi said sadly, "Maybe we can hang out again!"

"yeah!" Keiko smiled and headed off,

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Katsuro in a bored tone,

"We're going to fallow the others, of coarse!"

"But they said-"

"Kat-san, I'm sure your not the one that does what your told to do," assumed Emi, "Doesn't seem your character,"

"Yeah, that's true," A smirk formed on he's face, "Wait a second did you just call me Kat-san!?"

* * *

"So you want us to find this demon." Boton nodded, "what, is he a strong and evil?"

"Not really." told Boton, "He's a low grade demon but he's connected to a demon crime group that we have been trying to find for years. If we capture him, we might be able to get the information out of him on where the hideout is."

"It would be easier if we could kill him," stated Yusuke, "oh well, the sooner we find him, the faster I can go back on vacation."

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Boton,

"How do you know they're here?" questioned Katsuro,

"I just do," She said simply, "come on, where almost there!"

* * *

The two headed to the park which was strangle deserted. Katsuro fallowed Emi as she went off the path into some bushes. She stopped behind a tree and told him to get low. They looked from the tree, a person in a grey trench coat and a top hat stood in the middle of the area. He looked like he was waiting for something. In a few minutes another figure approached. It was a woman in her late 20's with dark green hair and pointed ears. She wore long gloves that reached her elbow. She wore high heal boots with her black outfit.

"What took you, Ivory?" asked the mystery man.

"Don't talk to me like that," The woman's eyes narrowed, and the man flinched, "anyway do you have the information?"

"Right here," he took a large yellow envelope from he's jacket, "Does this make me a higher up?"

"Let me see the information, and I'll see," The guy hands her envelope. She opens it and scans the papers inside.

"So?" he asked eager to know that he's hard work finally paid off,

"This is fine information." A smile spread on the young woman's face. She slipped the papers back into the folder. She started to slip her right arm glove off.

"Really!?"

"Yes," She placed her right hand near he's neck. Her finger moved up and down he's throat. "But sadly, I still have to kill you."

"Wh-" He was cut of by her hand grasping he's throat and lifting him a few inches off the ground. The man's hat flew off showing a lizard looking creature.

"what the F-" Emi quickly covered Katsuro's mouth. Ivory quickly scanned the area near their hiding spot. After ten seconds she went back to her pray. With a sinister smile she plunged her nails into he's neck. He's throat started to turn black and he started to struggle more. When it fully engulfed the neck the lizard man stopped moving. The green haired lady dropped him like a rag doll. She saw that her work was down, and was heading out. After a few steps she just disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Yelled Katsuro,

"Ow! My ears!" Emi winced at the yell of the young man, "I don't know what- Shh! I think someone coming!"

Katsuro shut up and listened. He first didn't hear anything but then he started to notice bushes moving. Out came Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and two others Katsuro didn't know. They head towards the dead lizard.

"Oh, no!" Botan quickly went towards the corpse, "They must have found out we were fallowing him."

"What happen to he's neck!?" Kuwabara pointed to black coloring of the skin,

"That is strange," Kurama went for a closer look, "What do you think Hiei?"

"I don't know," He's eyes quickly settled on the hiding place, "Why don't we ask them."

In a blink of an eye Hiei appeared in front of them. He grabbed both of them and flung them out of the bushes. The others were surprised to see Emi and her bodyguard.

"What are you doing hear!?" shrieked Botan,

"I came to help out!" Emi jumped quickly to her feet.

"It's too dangerous!" Told Yusuke, "You might have ended up-"

"Like that guy?" Emi pointed to the dead demon, "Poor lizard man. Just wanted to be part of the gang."

"Emi, I don't think it was a smart idea to-" Botan stop what she was saying, "Wait are you saying you saw who killed him!?"

"Yep!! And so did Kat-san!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Blurted Katsuro, "First this.. Thing stands here, next this babe appears , he hands her an envelope- did you just call me KAT-SAN AGAIN!!"

"Wait, did you say he handed a woman an envelope?" asked Boton, "What was in it?"

"How should I fucking know!" spate Katsuro, "they were just papers on something the lizard guy researched."

"Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"Oh! I can!" Emi raised her hand high, "She had dark green hair, golden eyes, and was wearing all black."

"Ok. That will have to do." Botan sighed at the little information that was given

"I can show you what she looks like!" told Emi, "I can-"

"No, we don't need some stuiped drawing." told Yusuke.

"It's not a drawing!" Pouted Emi, crossing her arms, "You know, just forget it! If you don't want my help, Fine!"

"Don't be like that, Emi?" Kurama put a hand on her shoulder,

"Lord Koenma is not going to like this," she rubbed her temples, "not only did we not get here in time but we have two human witnesses."

"Why don't we just kill them," Hiei smirk, "we wont have to deal with them."

"Hiei, no." Kurama sighed at he's friends attitude.

"I guess we'll just bring them to lord Koenma."

* * *

"Wow, that's a big door!" Emi stood in front of the door looking up, almost falling backwards.

"Yeah, yeah. It's amazing!" Katsuro was uneasy about meeting this Koenma person, "let's just meet the guy, so I can get out of here."

The doors opened slowly, letting them through the building. They went straight to the bosses office, to find a baby in a big arm chair.

"Hello, I'm lord Koenma," told the baby

"Wait, your him!?" Koenma nodded, "……..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Koenma's eye twitched the whole five minutes of Katsuro's laughter. After rolling on the round and he's gut hurting, he finally stopped. Yusuke grinned, since he did the same thing when he first met the baby.

"Katsuro that was mean!" said Emi, "Just because he's adorable doesn't mean you should make fun of him!"

"Adorable?"

"Anyway," a small blush was on Koenma's cheeks, "Botan has informed me you saw two demons this evening."

"They were demons!?"

"You know 'I'm going to go deaf with all your yelling." Emi held her poor sensitive ears.

"I would like to speak with these to alone," The baby told the detectives, "Just wait out in the hall, it wont take long."

The detectives and the reaper left the room leaving an uneasy Katsuro and a cheery Emi. They waited for a half an hour before the two finally got out. Katsuro was back in he's piss off mood and Emi was still in her happy mood.

"So what happened?' asked Kurama.

"They promised to keep what they say a secret," told Koenma

"How do you know they'll keep it?"

"We made a deal." told the baby

"What kind of deal?" asked Botan.

"..um.." the boss scratched the back of he's head

"_Lets make a deal!" chirped Emi._

"_A deal?" the baby's left eyebrow rose. _

"_Yeah! We don't tell anyone what we saw if you agree to two things."_

"_what are they?" _

"_One," she stuck her index finger up, "I get to go on mission with Yusuke and the others!"_

"…_.deal." he knew the others won't like it, but he had no choice, "What the second."_

_The second," she put up three fingers but quickly corrected herself, " I can give you a hug!!"_

"_A what!?" he almost fell out of he's chair._

"_hey, why doesn't any of those deals work out for me!?" Growled Katsuro._

"_Just because." Emi explained, "…and besides, you don't want Ayane finding out I was in danger, when you promised you would watch over me."_

"_First, I didn't promised anything!!" Yelled Katsuro, "Second, that's black mailing!"_

"_No it isn't, I'm just saying I might tell her that you put me in danger."_

"_THAT'S BLACKMAILING!!"_

"_Oh, is it?…" Emi though for a few seconds before turning to the baby, "So, what about the hug?"_

Koenma agreed to the two deals even though made him turn bright red and took 15 minutes until he's face went back to he's normal color (one reason why it took 30 minutes for their conversation). He also did background checks on the two of them. (the other reason why it took that long) He wasn't surprised to find the young man to be part of a gang and had big connections to the mafia and other underground groups. He was surprised when he looked at Emi's profile. He looked at he's screen amazed then at Emi's smiling face, then back to the computer. He was now happy to have her on the team.

"Sir?" Botan looked at her boss, "What was the deal?"

"Nothing. Why don't you bring these two home."

"Ok." Botan was now curious on what happen in that room but was going to ask later. "Come on, let's go."

"Can we get ice cream on the way?" Asked Emi.

"Um, sure."

"YEAH!!" she started to run around the room like a little child, "I'm getting ice cream! I'm getting ice cream!"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Yusuke, "Or no ice cream!"

"No ice cream?" Her eyes became teary eyes.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at he's rival, "you don't make a girl cry!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Yusuke rolled he's eyes at what Kuwabara said, "I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Really?" She sniffed up a few of her tears.

"Yes," the teen sighed.

"Yeah!!" She was back to her cheery self. "Ice cream! Ice cream! ice cream!"

"That was not a great idea on your part." Told Katsuro,

"What do you mean?"

"For lunch we went to an all you can eat buffet!" he's eye started to twitch, "We were kicked out because she ate all of the food!!"

"What!?" everyone was utterly shocked.

"Ice cream, Ice Cream!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. you get to see Emi's cheery self. also I need help on a name for the evil organization.


	3. Emi's secret

Emi's secret

Emi was bored today. So bored that she drove Ayane crazy and was kicked out of the house till supper. So, She decided to visit Yusuke's house. The problem is that she had no idea where it was. "Ok, I'm totally lost," Emi told herself, "maybe I should have gone to Kurama's house." Emi started to walk again when she heard some rustling in a bush. In seconds a little ball of fur came out. "KITTY!" yelled Emi as she held up the little cat, "Your sooooo cute!! Where's your Mama?" "Eikichi!" Emi heard a ruff voice coming towards them, "Where are you?" Kuwabara came towards them not wearing he's usual school uniform outfit. He was wearing white shirt and jeans. "Emi you found Eikichi!" "I found who?" "That's Eikichi." He pointed to he's cat. "Ooooohhhhhh." Emi handed the adorable little bundle of fur to Kuwabara.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kuwabara. "Well, Ayane got mad at me and kicked me out," Explained Emi, "So I was trying to find Yusuke's house but I got lost." "You can come to my house." He dreaded the words that slipped out of he's mouth. "Really!?" She said very happily, "YAY!!"

After walking a few blocks they finally reached he's place. They were both greeted by Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru. She looked at her brother, then Emi.

"I though I would never see this," Shizuru smiled, "My little brother bringing home a girl."

"It's not like that!" yelled Kuwabara, "She's a friend."

"I see," She turned her attention towards Emi, "And who are you?"

"I'm Emi!" She said with a bow, "I'm from America! You're Carrot tops sister, right?"

"Carrot top?" She couldn't help but smile, "Nice nickname. Come on in."

"Thank you!" Emi skipped into the home. "I'm surprised it's so clean. I thought it would be a complete pig sty. It must be hard keeping this place clean."

"You have no idea." Shizuru took a cigarette out and lit it. "This idiot basically does nothing, but get beat up."

"Hey! I do stuff!!"

"Right.." Shizuru started to head to the kitchen, "oh yeah, Yukina's here."

"She's here!" Hearts surrounded the 15 year old. "Where is she?"

"She's in the living ro-" Before she could finish he dashed off.

Shizuru and Emi went into the living room to find a young girl with light blue hair sitting on the coach with the rest of the spirit detectives.

"You didn't tell me they were here too!" Kuwabara shouted to he's sister.

"Oops. I must have forgotten."

"You brought this annoying pest," Hiei said pointed to Emi.

"Hi I'm Emi!" She ignored Hiei's comment and introduced herself to Yukina.

"I'm Yukina." The girl smiled and bowed her head.

"What brings you here?" Asked Kuwabara.

"I can explain that," Botan came into the living room in pants and long sleeve shirt. "You remember that organization that was behind yesterdays event; The Oculus, Well, it seems they want Yukina. We brought her here until we can find a safer place."

"Why are they after you?" Emi asked.

"I don't know."

"The only reason I can think of is your gift of your tears turning into gems." said Botan.

"So if they get you'll they'll force you to cry!" Emi hugged Yukina, surprising ice girl, "I don't want my new friend to cry!"

"I'm your friend?"

Ok, enough chit chat," Shizuru decided it was a good time to break this to get together moment, "I don't care who, but I need help making dinner. I'm not making supper for eight people all by myself."

"I'll help," Yukina got up from her seat.

"I'll help too," Botan said cheerfully.

"Me TOO!!" Emi jumped up and fallowed the three other girl.

The room became silent, not knowing what to say or do. After ten minutes Emi came back in.

"They don't need me right now," Emi sighed and looked at Hiei and smiled, "Your sisters really nice, Hiei.

This made everyone in complete shock, even Hiei. This left Emi a little confused.

"How do you know that?" Hiei glared at the girl. "Did Botan tell you that."

"No."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Kurama.

"Well," Emi took a deep breath before speaking, "When I first came in, I saw Hiei getting annoyed by Kuwabara being near Yukina. That either meant he was protective in a brother way or protected in a like-like way. But then I noticed Hiei trying to keep distance from her. Which would be strange if he liked-liked her. When I was in the kitchen, Yukina mention her having a brother but having no idea who he is. Learning that made me realizes why your protective but stay far distance from her. You're her brother. And because she doesn't know that, she only see you as a friend."

"…Wow." was all Yusuke could get out.

"That was very… observant." said Kurama.

"Yeah, I never would have thought." Kuwabara commented.

"Hey, I'm smart!" Pouted Emi, as Eikichi walking by, "Oh, Kitty!!"

"Emi!" Botan yelled from the kitchen, "We need you."

"Yes, ma'am!" She stood up and saluted before running into the kitchen.

"I don't understand her one bit," Said Kuwabara, "First she's this cheery naïve kid, then she's smart observant girl and then back again."

"Yes, she is a mystery."

"What ever," Hiei stood up, "I still don't lik-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!!

"What the hell was that!" Yelled Yusuke, "Sound like it cam from the kitchen."

The boys ran in to find the kitchen destroyed. The whole wall was blown up.

"What the hell happen!" yelled Kuwabara. "Where's Yukina?"

"It seems they knew where we are." Botan said, coughing from the dust and. "A demon blew up the wall and took her."

"That monster!" Kuwabara ran out. "Hang on Yukina, I'm coming!!"

The other spirit detectives fallowed leaving the girls behind.

"I'll see if lord Kuenma can fix this." Botan got up and brushed herself off.

"Um, Botan,"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Emi?"

The two girls looked around with no sign of her.

The demon couldn't believe how easy this was. After jumping from building to building he finally took a rest in the park. The girl squirmed a little but couldn't get out of he's grip.

"Where the hell are they!?" The gray demon spat, "They told me they would be her-"

"LET GO OFF HER!!" The demon turned to see an orange haired boy and three others right behind him heading towards him.

"How did they get here so fast." He held the blue hair girl close to him and put her claws near her little neck. " no matter. They wouldn't dare come closer if they want her alive."

"Shit!" Kuwabara stopped in he's track, knowing if he moved one inch she'll die.

"What do we do?' Yusuke asked.

"Nothing you can do." The demon started to back away, "if you want her unharmed then I suggest letting us go."

"We can't leave her to that demon."

"But what can we do." said Kurama.

"I'll be taking my leav-"

"Stop!!"

Everyone turned to see a blue haired girl running towards them. And it wasn't Botan.

"What the-!?" Yusuke rubbed he's eyes.

"How is that possible." Kurama couldn't help being shocked

Hiei couldn't speak at what he saw.

"What the hell is going on!?" cried the demon.

The girl running towards them was Yukina. There were two of them now.

"Who's the real one?"

Yukina 2 stopped, out of breathe from running all the way from the house. The other girls were on their way. Yukina 1 looked up to see that her capture was too busy looking at Yukina two. She decided it was a good time to escape. She elbowed him so hard releasing her from he's grasp. She spun around and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. She then used her ice powers and froze him to the tree.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my friend!" Yukina 1's voice changed into someone else. A voice that was hard to mistake for anyone else.

"Emi is that you!"

"The one and only!" She put up a peace sign, still in Yukina's form, "I told you guys I was tough!!"

"Emi your ok!" Yukina rushed towards Emi. "why did you do that! You could have gotten killed!"

"But how?" Kuwabara was confused now.

"After the explosion, Emi pushed me into a closet and transformed to look like me." explained Yukina. "The demon thought she was me and took her."

"Sorry I'm late," Botan said running towards them, "I got lost and- WHAT THE!? TWO YUKINAS!!"

Maybe you should change back." told Kurama.

"Ok." A glowing purple light surrounded her body. "There we go!"

"Emi!?" Botan screamed again, "how did you!?"

"I can explain that."

The group turn around to find Kuenma standing there in he's older form.

"Who's that?" Emi asked Botan.

"That's Lord Kuenma."

"WOW!!" Emi said amazed. "He must have had a really big growth spurt!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckled as Kuenma ignored them.

"As you see Emi is not a normal girl." told their boss. "She can transform into anyone and can copy anyone's attacks. She is part of a small spirit detective organization in America. Her code name is copy cat."

"But how can that be, she's human."

"I don't know how she inquired her powers," Told Kuenma, "but I know is she's a great member of our team now."

"If she's part of a organization from America why is she here?"

"I'm on vacation!!" told Emi who was being ignored the whole conversation.

"I just thought of some thing!" Botan said with a big smile on her face, "You can show us that woman you saw yesterday!'

"I could." told Emi, "But, I don't remember what she looked like."

"you don't remember!? How could you not remember!!"

"Well if Yusuke wasn't so mean yesterday I might have shown you while I still remember." Emi pouted. "…How old are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"It was just a question."

"How old are you, Emi?" asked Kurama.

"I'm sixteen!"

"No F-ing way!" Yelled Kuwabara. "You can't be!"

"Why not!"

"You're a year older then us." explained Kurama,

"Really!?" Kurama nodded, "I'm older then you are! I'm older then you are! I'm older then you are!"

"Will you shut up!" Yelled Hiei.

"If you say please!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Hiei wanted to kill her so badly right now. But the others would have held him back. She also saved he's sister. For that he would let her live… for today.

"Hey, there you are!" Katsuro cam into view, "The old lady wants you home, now. She says if you don't come she'll throw away all that candy you have all up in your room!"

"NOOOOOOOO!! MY BABIES!!" Yelled Emi, "I got to go! Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Emi ran off, with Katsuro right behind her.

"I was wondering, Hiei, If you read her mind already."

"I have."

"And?"

"The only thing I got was 'I love chocolate', 'Oh, Shinny!', and 'Oh look, A Squirrel!!'" Told Hiei,

"I see." He could see Emi thinking that.

"Does this mean we have to bring her on missions?" asked Yusuke.

"Yep." said Kuenma

Everyone groined. There life was now turned upside down. And the cause of it was a 16 year old girl.

* * *

Crazysally: hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. The reason for taking so long to update was that I had no idea what to call the evil organization.

Kurama: your first idea was to call it the dark hand.

CS: yes and I'd be copyrighting another show. I didn't want to do it.

Kuwabara: so how did you get the name "The Oculus"?

CS: I'm glad you asked!

Kuwabara: you told me to ask you that.

CS: shut up… anyway I got the name from a really smart friend of mine. Oculus means eye in Latin. For some reason my friend knows a little Latin… look your learning!!

Hiei: I think that's a stupid name!

CS: your just mad that I didn't choose your name.

Emi: why didn't you choose any of mine names! watery eyes I thought you loved me!

CS: Emi, I'm not using "the bad guys" "the pinky toe." or "the organization of evil".

Kuenma: The pinky toe?

Emi: Well some names have a body part name so I thought of pinky toe.

CS: um…. Ok, I think it's time to go….also, I hate school.

Yusuke: who doesn't.


	4. A new character!

A new Character!?

CS: Hi! I like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, ect. on Copy Cat! when I first started this, I thought no one really liked it. It wasn't until chapter 3 that changed my thoughts. It seems when I updated chapter three a lot of people started reading and reviewing it. It made me soooo happy!

Emi: you should have seen her face! she had a huge grin the whole time reading those things!

Hiei: you looked like an idiot.

CS: shut up mr. grumpy pants. your just mad because you heard a rumor that you would be the love intrest in this story.

Hiei: that better be just a rumor. I'll slit your thought if you ever think of pairing me with.. that thing!

Emi is munching on a cookie totally not listening to there conmveration

CS: but it would be funny! hiei glares ok, ok... maybe Kurama. he seems to be the only guy who doesn't think Emi is horrible.

Ivory: yes, but I think he just considers her like a little sister.

Kuwabara: What are you doing here!

Ivory: I'm one of Crazysally's wonderful creations. why wouldn't I be here.

Yusuke: oh really. then why isn't Jill here then?

Ivory: First I meant from this story you nitwit. secound, she really isn't 100 OC. She is based off one of the characters in another harvest moon game. and third, she's still trying to cope what the Author did to her in chapter 13 (still work in progress).

Botan: what did the author do? Ivory whispers in her ear Oh, my god!! that poor girl!

CS: It wasn't that bad.

Botan: not that bad! she looses her-

CS: hey, no spoliers!... where did I leave off...oh yeah, what guy should go with Emi... why don't we ask her and see what she wants.

Emi still eating cookie

Cs: Emi if you had to choice someone to be with in this story... relationship wise, who would it be?

Emi:... everyone staring intensly... Willy Wanka.

Cs:...

Emi: what? I can go to he's awesome factory!

Cs: let's just go to the chapter.

* * *

Yusuke was wandering around, trying to find Keiko. She dragged him along again to the shopping area and lost her in the crowd. It was very busy today because of the big sales. Yusuke was able to meet up with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei while searching for he's friend, whose a girl….cough girlfriend cough

"I feel like hurting someone." muttered Yusuke.

"What was that, Yusuke?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing," He shook he's head. "Hey isn't that Emi's bodyguard or something?"

"Katsuro?" Kurama looked at where Yusuke was looking at, "It is him."

Katsuro came towards them with annoyed, worried look on he's face. He looked like he ran for a bit with sweat falling from he's forehead and panting.

"Hey," Katsuro wiped sweat from he's face. "have you seen the brat anywhere?"

"If you mean Emi, then no." told Kuwabara, "why do you ask?"

"Ah!" he yelled in frustration, "I was told to watch the kid today, but just an hour ago she ran off and I can't find her anywhere! That hag is going to kill me if she finds out!"

"We'll help." Kurama's friends looked like he was nuts. "Well we are looking for Keiko right now. We might see Emi on our journey. And who knows, maybe they're together."

"Fat chance."

"Hey! Your Yusuke's girlfriend!" Yelled Emi from the crowed, "Keiko, right?"

"yes, but I'm not he's girlfriend." told the girl, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for something with Katsuro when we got split up." told Emi.

"What are you looking for?"

"A girlfriend for Katsuro." Keiko lost her balance.

"W-what?!" She got up from the ground, "why?"

"because he's lonely," explained Emi, "He's never had a steady relationship and it might help him with he's temper. I'm going to go deaf if he keeps yelling in my ear!"

"I see," Keiko was starting to like the idea of being a matchmaker. "so who do you think he's type."

"I don't really know," Emi thought for a bit, "but she has to have a good sense of humor, Able to calm Katsuro before he get's a heart attack!"

The two girls looked around the crowd. Most of the women had hubbies with them, making it harder for the two teens. It was until they noticed a purple haired girl, wearing black baggy pants, a tank top, and black cat ears hat, was bring surrounded by some thugs.

"Hey, pretty lady." said one, "let's have some fun."

"you got to be kidding me," the girl rolled her eyes, "your doing this in the middle of the day. What are you, brain dead?"

"you little bit-" he went to grab her when she grabbed he's wrist and twisted it.

"I don't like to be touched by strangers." she told the guy, "now if you want you wrist not broken, I suggest you and your guys get out of my way."

"Why you!" The man's buddy ran to punch her in the face, but was stopped when a fist hit him in the jaw.

"Hey, four against one isn't fair," told Emi as she watched the man fall.

"Emi, be careful!" yelled Keiko from the sidelines.

"Girly, are you stupid or something." said another guy.

"No, but it look's like you are." Emi laughed at the girl's comment.

"Why you little-" Emi kicked him the stomach, then when he fell, she hit him in the back.

"Now, are you going to leave?" the leader peed himself, fearing he would be next. He ran as he's buddies fallowed.

"Thanks for the help," the girl shook Emi's hand, "I'm Mika."

"Nice to meet you Mika, I'm Emi!" Told the hyper girl, "I love your hair! It's my favorite color!"

"Mine too!" cheered Mika, "you can dye your hair purple. That's what I did."

"Hmm… No. I like my hair." Emi played with her hair, "I love you outfit too!"

"Thank you!" Mika smiled. "who's your friend over there?"

"That's Keiko." Emi told Mika.

"Hi." Keiko went up to the two. "It's nice to meet you, Mika."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"There you two are!" the girls turned to see the spirit detectives and Katsuro coming towards them.

"Kat-San!" Emi waved.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" yelled the gang member.

"Temper much?" Mika whispered to Emi.

"Yeah, but he's very kind deep down…..very deep down."

"He's hot." Mika smirked, as Keiko jumped.

"Y-you think he's-"

"Keiko, don't run off like that," Yusuke went up to he's friend, "I was worried."

"Yusuke.."

"I like you all to meet my new friend!" Emi said, destroyed the romantic moment. "Everyone meet Mika!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all handsome fellows," she did a fake curtsy. "It's so sad you guys are so young."

"Why's that?"

"Because I would have loved to date one of you." Mika and Emi laughed as everyone looked as if they were total weirdos. But then again they were.

"Hey, I'm twenty four." Told Katsuro, "I'm not the same age as them."

"So, your saying you want to date me?" Mika smirked as Katsuro froze. "I'm kidding! Your not my type, anyway."

"What do you mean I'm not your type!?" yelled Katsuro.

Mika walked up to Katsuro, who froze again. She went on her tippy toes to be an inch away from he's face.

"Your too serious," she told simple before moving away from him.

"Your so cool, Mika!" Cheered Emi, "you must have lots of friends!"

"Not really." Mika said sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, most people are too normal to interest me," explained Mika, "and the people that do, there boyfriends start hitting on me making my friends made at me!"

"Well, you won't have to worry," said Emi, "because I don't have one!"

"Me neither!" cheered Mika, "your going to be my best friend!"

"Yeah!" they both hugged each other, "I have a best friend!"

"Are you two done yet, because this is making me sick," commented Hiei, "I rather do something that doesn't involve hugging."

"oh, com on, Hiei," Emi walked up to the demon, "hugging is fun! I'll give you one."

"you'll do no such thing," growled Hiei.

"oh, com on shorty, it's just a hug." Mika walked towards Hiei with her hands wide open.

"get away from me!" The two girl slowly walked towards him, "I swear I'll kill you both!"

"I don't think that's a good idea girls," told Kurama,

"Ok." Emi put her arms down and so did Mika.

"Don't worry, we'll get him later." Mika whispered to Emi.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Kekio asked Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were staring and drooling at a big boob woman.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko slapped him, "you pervert!"

"Men." Mika shook her head.

"Don't worry Keiko!" Said Emi, "My aunt said women with big breast sacrifice there brain cells for them!"

"your aunt actually said that?" asked Kurama.

"Yep!" said Emi, "Then Lena came in and said the person who made that up just wanted a reason for being man-less because they have no personality at all. Them my aunt tackled Lena and started to chock her. Lena got out of my aunt's grip and started to fire her weapon at her… in the end, the park was in flames and both of them had to pay for damages."

The guys and Keiko stared at her. They thought she was weird, her family and friends sounded worse then her. Or at least more violent.

"Your aunt sounds so cool!" said Mika, "I would love to meet her."

"She's in America right now, but she said she'd come and visi-" Emi stopped talking.

"what is it, Emi-" Emi started to run into the crowd.

"Where are you going." The girl didn't reply.

Everyone fallowed Emi to where no one knew. They almost lost her a few times but finally caught up to her when she stopped in an alley way.

"What the hell were you doing running off like that!"

"I thought I saw her."

"Saw who?" asked Hiei.

"That lady with the green hair from the park."

"You saw her!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"That's what I just said!" Emi yelled, "you need to get your ears checked."

"Well, it looks like she's gone." said Mika, "I got to go. My mom's waiting for me so we can find her a new man. Here's my email and phone number, Emi. I'll talk to you later, ok."

"Ok!" Emi waved goodbye to her new friend, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat!"

"I'm hungry too." Keiko said,

"Ok, let's go."

Everyone left but Emi stayed for a bit. She looked at the roof at the abandon building to her left. She then ran up to her friends before she lost them.

"And they call themselves detectives." Ivory jumped from her hiding place to land safely to the ground, "That girl. She knew but kept quiet… Why?.. She could have easily told them where I was……. and why am I talking to myself out loud?… I think I might be getting close to retirement."

"I'm full!" yelled Emi after finishing her 2 chicken sandwiches, large fries and two chocolate shakes.

"What's the matter brat, you usually eat more then that."

"Well she did eat five bars of chocolate before we got her." noted Keiko.

"How dose she fit it all in there?" wondered Kuwabara.

"It's better not think about." told Katsuro.

"Let's go to the park!" Emi announced out of the blue, "Exciting and weird things always appear in the park!"

"It seems everything happens at that place." Kurama thought out loud, "could there be a significant reason why it's always at the park?"

"Nay, the Author just can't think of any place else where strange things can happen." Explained Emi.

"Yeah the park!" Yelled Emi, "The birds are singing, the children are playing, and- ICE CREAM!!"

Emi ran to a man with a cart of ice cream. Emi handed the man money and was given four ice creams. She skipped with two cones in each hand to her friends.

"Wow your buying us ice cream!" Katsuro smiled.

"But Emi, there are seven of us." explained Keiko.

"What are you talking about?" Emi said confused, "These are for me."

"You're eating four large ice creams!"

"and that surprises you?" Hiei finally spoke.

"Emi, you shouldn't eat all of those." Keiko wagged her finger, "It's not good for you."

"You're right…" Emi said sadly. "Do you want the strawberry one?"

"Thank you!" Keiko took the ice cream, "This is good!"

"Hey what about us!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"Get your own." Emi took a big bite out of the chocolate one.

"why you little!" Kuwabara was about to take one of them when Katsuro stopped him.

"Trust me you don't want to do that."

Emi ate all of her chocolate ice cream and was about to go to cotton candy one when some on slammed in to her when they were walking by making her drop her two ice creams. Katsuro froze as Emi's eyes widen as she looked at her fallen ice cream.

"Hey!" Emi spun around to the person that slammed into her. Her voice filled with anger. "You owe me two ice creams!"

The figure started to run as Emi fallowed. The gang fallowed her to make she wasn't geting herself into trouble. Or causing it.

The person was really fast but not as fast as Emi. When she got close enough Emi Jumped on there back, causing them to fall face first. Emi looked at the face to see it was a demon with horns sticking out of he's head.

"How dare you!" yelled the boy. "I'm a creature you don't want to mess with!"

"So your not human."

"Do I look human!"

"Oh, that's good," smiled Emi, "I can kick your butt now!"

"Wha-" he was stopped with a foot slamming into he's face.

The gang came in time to see Emi kick the snot out of the demon. The demon tried to slash her with it's sharp claws but Emi dodged it with ease. Yusuke shot one of he's spirit guns at the creature but missed the target by an inch.

"Wow, that was cool!" Emi said amazed, "let me try."

Emi pointed her finger at the demon and a big blast of spirit energy came out, destroying the demon. Everyone stared with there mouths wide open. Except for Hiei, he's eyes were just the size of dinner plates.

"That's what you get for ruining my ice cream!"

"What's the point in watching you when you can take care of yourself!" Said Katsuro.

"I never said to protect her." Everyone jumped (instead of Hiei and Emi), "I want you to watch her to make sure she doesn't burn down all of Japan!!"

"What are you doing her, Ayane-san?" asked Emi.

"I had a feeling you were causing trouble." She walked towards the demon's ashes. "At least it was a pathetic demon. There seems to be more around now then ever."

"Really?" Kurama looked at the old lady.

"I took down three demon's on my way here!" Ayane said annoyed, "They thought I was some helpless lady, easy pray. Well they learned the hard way not to judge a book by it's cover. You, young lady, should be careful for now on. Try not to walk alone."

"I'll take your advice." Said Keiko.

"Now," Ayane looked at Emi, "we're going. We need to find you a school to go to. Actually find you a school that will let you in."

"Your looking for a school?" Emi nodded to Keiko, "Why don't you go to our school."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Keiko, horrified. Hiei smirked and Kurama couldn't help but smile a little because the looks they were giving. He didn't think Emi was that bad.

"That's a great idea!" yelled Emi.

"I'll think about it." told Ayane, "now, let's go."

"Wait!" Emi yelled, "I got to do something before we go!"

"What is it?"

"This!!" she ran up to Hiei and gave him a big hug.

Time stopped for three seconds. Emi was a dead girl.

Emi was lying on her bed talking to Mika on the phone. She was in her Pjs and her hair was still wet from her shower.

"so what did shorty do after you hugged him?" Mika asked on the other line.

"Oh, he took out he's sword and chased me through the park trying to kill me." Emi said like it was nothing. "It took Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kat-san to hold him back to calm him down."

"Kat-san?"

"The fire hair guy."

"oh, yeah." Mika remembered, "he's a hotty! I would date him, if it wasn't for he's temper."

"Why don't you hang out with him!" suggested Emi, "You stopped him from yelling, twice. He might learn to calm down once and awhile."

"Maybe…." there was a pause, "I'll think about it. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Want to go on vacation with me and my mom. It was suppose to be with the guy we were searching for but, all the guys we say were bums! We're going to this fancy resort right near this beautiful beach. We're going to be there for three days."

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" Emi yelled. "wait, I got to ask Ayane-san."

Emi placed the phone on her bed to run down stairs to find Ayane in the Kitchen.

"Can I PLEASE, go with Mika and her mom to this resort near a beach for three days!!" Emi pleaded.

"Sure."

"Yeah!!" Emi cheered, "wait don't you want to know who she is?"

"Not really." Ayane shrugged, "If she's able to shut up Katsuro, she's good in my book."

"How did you know that."

"I listened to your conversation upstairs." explained Ayane like it was no big deal.

"oh, ok." Emi ran up stairs to tell Mika the good news.

* * *

CS: Mika is so cool! she is my second favorite Oc character in this story!

Mika: whose the first?

CS: Emi.

Emi: yeah!! I'm number one!!

Cs: lets see.. 1. Emi, 2. Mika, 3. Ayane, 4. katsuro, 5. Ivory. sorry it's just because i havn't put a lot of scenes with you.

Ivory: then why don't you?

Cs: don't worry you'll be in the next chapter.


	5. Vacation TIME!

_**/ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS!!/**_

**Kurama: **Hello everyone to the 5th chapter of Copy Cat. I'm sorry to say that the author has locked herself in a closet and won't come out.

**Emi: **why is she in a closet? She was in the corner not too long ago.

**Kurama: **well… that's probably my fault.

Yusuke: your fault? I would think it would be Hiei or Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara: **shut up Urameshi!!

Emi: What did you do?

**Kurama: **well… (rubs back of head) I might have told her that her math was wrong on how long until Christmas…. I didn't mean to get her upset.

**Boton: **how are we going to update Copy Cat now!

**Hiei: **it doesn't matter. She can't stay there for long.

**Boton: **actually she has months supply of food, a toilet, radio, Tv, and a pile of dvds.

**Yusuke: **when did we even get that closet?

**Boton: **a week before 6/6/06.… the so called apocalypse.

**All: **ah…..

**Hiei: **what the hell she listening in there? It's getting on my last nerve.

(everyone listens)

**Mika: **it's…. Christmas songs….. Hey I know this song!

**Emi: **Me too!!

**Kurama: **what the song called?

**Mika & Emi: **The Night Santa Went Crazy by Weird Al.

**Ivory: **Maybe we should explain to the readers what's going on.

**Koenma: **Great idea. Yusuke tell the audience.

**Yusuke: **Why the hell should I!?

**Koenma: **Fine. Botan can you please.

**Botan: **Yes, sir. Well you see, In the harvest moon fanfic: Crystal Clear, Crazysally chapter: potion disaster had a few temper tantrums before braking down in a corner.

**Kuwabara: **what were the tantrums about?

**Yusuke: **she was going to explain that.

**Kuwabara: **Shut up! I wasn't asking you!

**Boton: **ENOUGH!!…. Anyway, the author was complaining how there aren't any Halloween anything on TV and wanting it to be December already. She's kind of depressed by it.

**Hiei: **that's stupid. Why did we have to be ruled by such a child.

**Koenma: **There must be a deeper meaning for why she's acting like this… Emi can you please explain. You are part of the author.

**Emi: **ok!… well… in her family Christmas it's a BIG thing.

**Yusuke: **why is she like this, this year!

**Emi: **I'm getting to that! Anyway…. You see the great author needs something to keep her mind off school or make her day less miserable. Usually in October, scary/Halloween related shows/movies are on.. But this year it's different. There are barely any on TV.

**Mika: **yeah, I've noticed that.

**Hiei: **what does that have to do with Christmas?

**Emi: **well the author has a little kid inside of her head who needs to be entertain almost 24/7.I like to call it the Holiday spirit. The holiday spirit needs to celebrate the holiday or it will go insane! And because there is no Halloween stuff, the kid goes to the number one holiday: Christmas.

**Yusuke: **and let me guess, because there's no Halloween, her whole need for christmas double to add up lose of Halloween.

**Emi: **Yep!

**Kuwabara: **I don't get it.

**Botan: **what about thanksgiving?

**Emi: **there's no such thing as thanksgiving spirit… yeah you eat a lot and stay with family but you don't decorate for the holiday… well most people don't.

**Hiei: **I still think she's over reacting.

**Mika: **hey look what I found coming out of the closet!

**Emi: **the author!

**Mika: **nope. But the next best think!. Chapter 5 of Copy Cat!

Vacation TIME!!

Emi woke up before the sun came up to make sure she got everything. She didn't want to leave anything important behind. Like chocolate bars, Mr. bun bun, and ipod. At seven in the mourning she was picked up by Mika's mom and Mika and drove off the airport. Emi had to disguise herself after the whole incident on the plane ride here. Luckily the pilot was still in the hospital so no one recognized her.

"So we're going on an island?" Mika nodded, "yeah! I never been on an island before!"

"it's going to be so much fun!" cheered Mika, "I hope there's going to be some hunks there!"

"Me too." said Mika's mom, "hopefully I can find a decant rich man to date."

Mika's mom is in her mid thirties and had long black hair that turned a little purple if the sun hit it just right. She had Mika when she was 14 and raised her by herself.

"I feel sorry for Kat-san," said Emi, "He's not going to this cool place."

"yeah," agreed Mika, "it would have been awesome to see him shirtless."

Katsuro was mad that little annoying Emi got to go one a three day vacation while he was stuck here. The old lady was worse today then any other day. He guessed it was because she was afraid something would happen to Emi or afraid she would start trouble.

It defiantly was the second one.

Yusuke and the gang were called upon at Kuwabara's house to meet Botan. Why Kuwabara's house, no one knew.

"Hello everyone." Boton came in.

"Well, it's about time."

"Why couldn't we meet at spirit world instead of this disgusting place?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"well, we fear that we might have people working with The Oculus." Botan explained. "This was the only place I thought would be a good idea to reveal your mission. We have sources that say The Oculus is going to meet at Akemi Island."

"isn't that a resort island for the rich?"

"yes, and you four are going to go there and get information on what the organization is planning."

"yeah, vacation time!" yelled Yusuke.

"I don't like this one bit." grumbled Hiei.

"oh, come on Hiei," cheered Yusuke, "it will be fun."

"and it's either go or stay here with Emi." Smiled Kurama.

"Fine, I'll go."

"yeah we're finally here!" yelled Emi.

"it's so good to be on land!" cheered Mika's mother. "and Emi, did you have to drive the man up front crazy?"

"Mom, he was being a total pig!" Mika explained, "he kept looking behind us to see our breast!"

"Well you do have a point."

"Should we get our luggage?" asked Emi.

"no, they'll actually bring our stuff to our hotel room." explained Mika's mom, "we can go shopping right now if you like."

"ok!"

The three went into the shopping area buying new swimsuits for the beach. They then headed to a fancy restaurant near their hotel. Emi almost got them kicked out when she knocked into a waiter who was holding a live lobster that flew out of he's hands into a woman's lap, who freaked out running around, knocking tables and peoples out of their chairs.

They then headed to their hotel. Unknown to them the spirit detectives were there too, just checking in. it didn't take long until they noticed each other.

Emi was running around in the lobby when she slammed into something. That something was Hiei.

"Hiei!" Emi cheered, "what are you doing here?"

"the plan was to get away from you." Hiei grumped, "but it seemed to back fire."

"Emi why are you here?" Kurama asked.

"Mika invited me on her vacation!"

"Does fate really want to mess with us." whined Yusuke.

"come on, it will be fun!!"

"Emi, Come on!" Mika yelled, "we already got our room keys!"

"Coming!!"

Emi was amazed by the room they stayed it. It was huge! It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a Jacuzzi! Mika and Emi were sharing a room which Emi didn't mind at all. It just meant they could talk all night and have a sleep over.

"Come on, let's head to the beach!" said Mika's mom in a bikini.

"Yeah!!"

The beach was full but not crowded with people. Emi ran straight to the water in her purple swimsuit. Mika was right behind her in her black two piece swimsuit. Luckily for Emi, Yusuke and the gang were there too. Lucky them.

"Hey guys!!" Emi ran into the water towards the gang, "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We think The Oculus is meeting here." explained Kurama.

"oh."

"Shouldn't we be searching for them instead of being in the water!" the gang was able to persuade Hiei in black swim trunks.

"oh, come on Hiei," Yusuke said smiling. "loosen up! We deserve a brake."

The friends (if you want to call them that) hanged out the beach for a few hours before going there separate ways. Hiei stayed on the beach grumbling most of the time. Emi and Yusuke buried a sleeping Kuwabara while Mika surfed. Emi hugged Hiei again which lead to him chasing her around the whole beach.

"I can't believe he chased you through the whole island." Mika said as the two girls headed towards the hot springs. "that little guy has a lots of energy."

"I don't know why he hates hugs so much."

"oh, man!" Mika yelled, "I forgot a hair elastic to hold up my hair. I'll meet you in the hot springs, ok!"

Mika started to run back to her room almost bumping into a green haired lady who was also heading to the hot springs.

Emi went into the spring with just a towel on. This was her first time in a real hot springs. She looked up to see another person coming in. Emi could only see the woman's out line because of the steam.

"I hope you don't mind if I come in." the lady said with a smile.

"nope!" Emi splashed a little in the water, "the more, the merrier!"

Mika finally found an elastic and head back down. She soon met up with the guys.

"where's Emi?" asked Kurama

"Oh, she's in the hot springs." told Mika, "I forgot my elastic so I had to go back to my room."

"are you sure it was ok to leave her alone." Yusuke said, "she always causes trouble.especial when she's alone."

"Don't worry, I think a green haired lady is with her."

"Did you say green hair?"

"yeah, why?"

"So what's your name?" Ivory asked Emi.

"My name's Emi!" cheered Emi, "I'm here with my best friend! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a little meeting."

"eeewww meetings!" Emi stuck her tongue, "I was in one once and it was soooo boring! At least it's at this wonderful place!"

"Yes," Ivory took her hand out of the water as her nails grew, "this place is killer."

"I don't think anyone says that anymore." told Emi.

"Oh well, it was worth a try saying it." Ivory shrugged just before raising her hands, aiming for Emi's neck.

"EMI!" Yusuke burst into the hot springs to see Emi in just a towel.

"Pervert!" Emi threw a rock hitting Yusuke right on he's forehead.

"What happen?" Kuwabara came in the scene seeing a knocked out Yusuke.

"What are you doing in here!" Mika yelled as she caught up with them, "you perverts!"

Mika hit Kuwabara with a broom. Hiei couldn't help but laugh. After dragging the two guys out of the hot spring and letting Emi change, they finally asked if she was ok.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we thought the lady from the organization was with you." told Kurama, "but you were by yourself."

"No I wasn't, I was with a very nice lady."

The guys looked out to see no one there.

"she's gone now." Kurama sighed, "and probably is going to call off the meeting knowing we're here."

"Oh well, we'll get them next time." said Emi, "come on! Let's go to the buffet! I'm starving!!"

* * *

**Emi: **NOOO!! That's it!!

**Kurama: **what do you expect. Crazysally is in a depressed mood….. (looks at yusuke and Kuwabara curled up in balls) What happen to them?

**Emi: **well they were taunting May from Yo-Jin-Bo because we were updated before them.

**Kurama: **and?

**Emi: **she kicked them in the balls.

**Kurama: **oh…. Ow.

**Botan:** there must be another reason for her mood.

**Emi:** well she did say she's getting lot of stress from school and at home.

**Mika: **I just talked to Crazysally!

**Hiei: **and?

**Mika: **she understands she's being childish and shouldn't be acting this way.

**Botan: **that's Great!

**Mika: **but she's still staying in the closet.

**Kurama: **still?

**Emi: **is she going to stay there till December?

**Mika: **who knows…

**Hiei: **it's not like it's a big difference. She usually updates two months from the last update.

**Emi: **that doesn't mean she'll update in December! She could wait until December to work on our story!

**Mika**: but I don't think the author would do that to her fans… well not intentionally.


	6. Finally Some ACTION!

CS: before we start I like to say I'm deeply sorry for the late update. I've been too busy lately. First it was school, then there was a huge ice storm (causing the power to be out for a long time), then Christmas came and I was distracted by that, went to relatives, visited my friend who moved away a few years ago (don't see her much L), and been distracted by other fan fiction and videos on Youtube.

Yusuke: stop complaining and tell the story!

CS: be quiet or I'll pair you up with Emi. [quickly closes he's mouth] ok lets get on with the story then.

* * *

Finally Some Action!

"Ivory what brings you here?" a figure asked the demon.

"It seems we have been found out." Ivory went to her knee's with her head down.

"Is that so," the guy didn't look fazed with the news. "I guess we'll head out."

"Sir, there is a girl that might be a use to us."

"Really…" he thought a moment, "go on."

"she's human but can copy others abilities and appearances."

"interesting… how about we test her ability to see if she's worthy enough to join The Oculus."

"I was thinking the same thing sir." Ivory smiled up at him. "It will be my pleasure to fight her."

"As you wish." Ivory got up and left the dim lighted room and shut the door. The figure hit a button on he's phone, "Walter, I want you to get those two new recruits we got yesterday."

"Y-you mean the one's that killed 40 demons in l-less then 10 minutes."

"Yes."

* * *

"Emi slow down!" yelled Mika.

"but I don't want to miss them!" told Emi.

"I would never have thought as you being an Ali Project fan." Mika shook her head.

"aren't you one?"

"yeah, but I know there's no way we can talk to them. We can't even get a few feet from them without security kicking us out."

"I will get their autograph!" Emi said a loud getting the attention of everyone in the lobby. "before we leave, I will get it."

"If you say so," Mika looked at her watch, "oh I got to go, I'm suppose to meet my mom at the spa in 5 minutes. Are you sure you won't come?"

"yeah, I think I'll look for Yusuke and the others." told Emi, "I found this cool thing I think they'll like."

"Ok, see you later."

* * *

"The brat's coming." growled Hiei from the windowsill.

"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"with he's Jagan, he can see where anyone is." explained Kurama.

"…that's creepy."

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. No one seemed to want to answer it. Kurama finally decided to get the door. He opened it to find a guy with a cart.

"Room serves." he said with a smile.

"We didn't order anything."

"SURPRISE!" Emi burst from the cart surprising everyone.

"Emi what are you-!?"

"Thanks room service guy."

"No problem." he smiled, "hey here's my phone number if you want to talk or… goon a da-"

Yusuke shut the door on the guy right after he handed Emi the piece of paper.

"that was rude, Yusuke." told Emi.

"well he was being a perv." told Yusuke

"what do you mean?" Emi tilted her head.

"Just the way he smiled I knew he was thinking you'd be an easy target to get into… you know."

"That sicko!" Kuwabara yelled.

"into what?" asked Emi.

"It doesn't matter." told Kurama, "why are you here Emi?"

"Oh yeah!" Emi dug into her bag, "look what I found!"

Emi took out a jar with a demon that was more than half a foot tall.

"Where did you find it?"

"it was in my room and I trapped it," Told Emi, "can I keep it?"

"No, Emi."

"Awwwwwweeee…" Emi handed the jar to Kurama.

"Do you work for the Oculus?"

"Why should I tell you?!" spat the red demon.

"Because if you don't, we'll give you to this girl over here who will love to have a new playmate." Yusuke threatened and the Demon turned white.

"p-please don't! I'll tell you anything about that group!"

"where is there base?"

"it's-"

A gun was shot and hit the jar and the demon, killing it instantly. Everyone turned to see Ivory standing proudly by the open window with a gun in her hand.

"Sorry, but I can't let you know about that." told Ivory.

Hiei ran up to her with his sword out. He swung only to have her disappear. She reappeared near Kuwabara who freaked. She was about to shoot her gun, when a vine whip took it.

"I'm impressed." Ivory said with a smile. "for that I'll use my claws."

She took one glove off and raced towards the red head. Kurama swung he's rose whip only it to me caught by Ivory.

"Silly boy," she yanked the whip sending Kurama forward right into her nails. "and I thought you were the smart one."

Ivory took her nails out of he's stomach and did a back flip towards the window.

"If you didn't know already my nails are filled with a poison that will take you life in… 45 minutes. I'm the only one who has the antidote." Kurama clenched he's stomach as it turned black. "Emi, if you want to save your friend I suggest the place I mentioned in the hot springs. Be alone."

Ivory jumped out the window only to disappear.

"That bitch!" yelled Yusuke.

"What did she mean about-" Kuwabara looked around, "where's Emi?"

* * *

"You're finally here." Ivory smiled. "what took you?"

"Well it's hard climbing up this cliff!"

"Sorry, but this is the only isolated place on the island," Ivory took off her other glove, " let's get started. Your friend doesn't have much time left."

"You know you didn't have to hurt my friend!"

"My apologies, I didn't know if you'd come," Ivory charged, "I thought you needed some motivation!"

Emi dodged her nails that grew another few inches. She kept dodging Ivory's nails until she saw an opening and attempted to kick Ivory in the gut. Ivory grabbed Emi's leg and threw her to a boulder. Ivory quickly charged towards Emi, nails aiming for her head. Emi opened her eyes to see Ivory and quickly moved out of the way missing the nails by a few inches.

Emi punched the demon in the face then kicked her in the gut. Emi needed to finish this battle fast. She pointed her index at Ivory and blasted spirit energy at her. Ivory back flipped, missing the blast. Emi kept firing small energy blast as Ivory dodged each blast with her demonic speed. Ivory took out a dozen daggers and threw them at Emi. Emi dodged most of them but a few sliced her arms and legs.

"I think it's time to finish this." Ivory charged towards Emi then jumped.

She was a foot away when Emi disappeared. Ivory stopped and searched the area. In a flash a vine whip wrapped around her body. Ivory turned around to see Emi. The 16 year old girl, with all her might, swung the demon around. She then slammed her into boulders and the ground. After five minutes Emi let go making Ivory slam into the boulder, she slammed into earlier.

"I won," told Emi, "give me the antidote."

Ivory got out of the whip and looked at Emi. She sighed and took out a vile.

"Here." She raised it towards Emi, "just add it on the infected area."

Emi was about to grab it when it disappeared. Ivory looked confused and looked around. Standing a few feet away from them were two demons. One was 8 feet tall and had an armor of rock. The second figure was smaller and wrapped in bandaged. He held the vile.

"What's the meaning of this!" Ivory yelled trying to get up, "Who are you?"

"We were sent by you boss." told the smaller one. "I guess he didn't trust you to put up a good fight."

Ivory face twisted with anger. How could her boss do this.

"We should introduce ourselves." said bandage man, "I'm-"

"I don't care." said Emi annoyed, "give me the antidote."

Ivory was amazed by Emi change of personality. She had this serious expression on her face, it gave her the chills.

"What, are you worried about your friend?" The big demon smirked, "If I'm correct, he has.. Fifteen minutes left."

"You can't beat us."

"We are str-"

Emi ran and kicked the guy as hard as she could. It only made him step back a bit.

"oh a feisty girl." The big demon smiled, "you can't destroy me. I'm coved in five foot thick armor. Nothing can penetrated it!"

Emi charged hitting hard enough to make him fall down. She then started to pound he's rock chest. The demon just laid there and laughed. He was going to let her wear herself out before attacking. In the mean time, he was just going to relax.

Emi pounded on the rock armor. It felt like a rock but it was stronger then any ordinary rock. Emi's hands were getting bloody. Emi then started to form spirit energy into her fists making them glow purple. It seemed useless but Emi kept punching until she heard a crack.

The big demon heard it too. He looked to see he's armor was cracking. This never happen before. A creep smile spread on Emi's face as she continued to punch. The armor was breaking and the demon was freaking out. He tried to get up but he couldn't. One was because of the weight and inability of getting up with the armor and the other was the impact of the punches Emi was giving him. Emi was getting close to the center and quickly but a lot of energy in her last bunch.

"Wait stop I'm sorr-AHHHH!!!" The spirit energy went right threw him.

Emi got off him and headed towards the smaller one. The second demon was wide eyed. He never saw anyone even crack the other demons armor. But then again he didn't know him that long. The small demon froze at the look the girl was giving him. He quickly shook he's fear off and went into a fighting stance. The girl was defiantly weak from the two battles, he was going to win.

The bandages around he's body attacked and wrapped Emi into a cocoon. He raised her up, ready to squeeze her to death.

Emi had to think fast. She couldn't move and was very weak. A memory of Hiei when he was chasing her around the beach. She remembered he's hands were flaming. She concentrated hard trying to imagine herself with that fire.

Flames came out of the cocoon and quickly spread. before he could do anything he was engulfed in it. Emi landed to the ground not too gracefully and wobbled to the burnt demon.

"Give.. Me.. The vile." Emi said.

The near death demon, with all it's might, threw the antidote off the cliff. Without thinking, Emi ran off the cliff and caught the bottle. She was falling without anything to grab on. Before she splat to the ground a hand grabbed her. She looked up to see-

"Boton!" Emi said happily. "what are you doing here?"

"Yusuke told me what happen and I went searching for you." She smiled, "good thing I did."

Emi got her self up to sit on her.. Broom thing. They rose high near the cliff. Emi looked down to see Ivory was gone.

"We got to get to Kurama." Emi told the reaper, "there's not much time!"

Boton quickly zoomed through the island and settling down near the window of the Gang's room. The two girls went in to see Kurama on the couch. Emi quickly went to him and poured the red liquid onto he's stomach. In seconds he's stomach was back to he's normal color and not only that he's wounds were healed.

"Thanks Emi." He said sitting up.

"No problem!" Emi said cheerfully.

"Emi your hands!" Emi looked at the dried blood covered hands, "are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fi-" Emi fell to the ground.

"Emi!" Boton rushed to the girl.

"Hey is she ok?" asked Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping." light snoring came from the teen.

* * *

Mika sighed as she was packing up her stuff. She couldn't believe how there vacation went by so fast. She also couldn't believe Emi scratched her hands up almost raw on barnacle covered rocks when the teen tried to climb out of the water. Mika did find the whole tale fishy, but didn't pressure Emi.

"Emi come on!" Mika yelled, "the plain leaves in an hour and you still haven't packed your things!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" a cheery Emi came from the bathroom with new bandages on her hands.

Mika couldn't help but let a little giggle out. The bandages on Emi's hand had so many layers on it, she looked like she was wearing mittens. May be Mika shouldn't have left Emi to bandage herself.

"look I did it all by myself!" Emi showed her friend.

"I see." Mika smiled at Emi's childness, "I can't believe you sleep a whole day then demolished the whole buffet."

"I couldn't help it." whined Emi, "oh look what I got!"

Emi took out an Ali Project cd with an autograph by the lead singer.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS!?" Mika said wide eyed.

"Well, when I was eating at the buffet the band was there and saw my bandages and felt sorry for me and gave me this!"

"Well you were right, you got there autograph," She gave back the CD, "now get packing."

* * *

"I can't believe it's over." whined Yusuke, "can't we take a few more days off."

"Yusuke, this was not a vacation!" yelled Botan, "we were suppose to find out the

Oculus."

"and the brat messed it up." commented Hiei.

"Emi didn't mess up," defended Botan, "She fought off three demons and saved Kurama's life!"

"Yeah, but she let one get away." Botan fumed.

"Your just mad she hugged you twice!" Botan stormed out.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"I think Emi and Botan had a girl bonding moment while we were out surveying the island yesterday." explained Kuwabara.

* * *

Emi was at the little air port at the end of the Island. She had a little cute frown on her face because her seats weren't by or near Mika's. Emi was going down the aisle looking for seat. She stopped at the 8th row and smiled wildly.

The gang were split up in the plane. Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up at the end of the plane while Hiei and Kurama was near the middle. Lucky for Botan she could fly back instead of being stuck in a "flying metal death trap", as Hiei had put it. He couldn't think how it could ever get worse then being surrounded by idiotic humans for 2 hours. Oh how we love to prove him wrong.

"Hiei! Kurama!" Emi yelled happily making Hiei's gut sink.

"Don't tell me your seating here." Hiei would have taken he's sword out if it wasn't the fact it was in he's luggage.

"Isn't this great!" Emi sat in the middle of the two, "now we can spend more time together!"

Hiei sank in he's seat. He could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing in the back of the plane.

"How are your hands?" Kurama asked hopping to keep Emi's attention on him then Hiei. Kurama knew Hiei was having a bad day today and he didn't want to get kicked off because of the two next to him.

"They're ok," she looked at them, "they don't hurt as much as before."

"Excused me," every turned to see a flight attendant, " would any one like Italian ice?"

"Yes please! I'll have strawberry!" Emi gleamed with delight.

"I'll have cherry." told Kuwabara.

"And you sir?"

Hiei was about to decline but Emi cut him off. "He'll have blueberry!"

The lady left and Hiei glared.

"Emi I don't think you should hav-"

"Should have what?" Emi titled her head.

"ah, nothing."

"Here you go." The woman came back with there order. Kurama took a bit and almost choked when spotting Emi trying to hold her spoon. The bandages were so thick it was hard to get the spoon in-between her thumb and index finger. Kurama signed at the crossed armed Demon at the window seat.

"Come on Hiei, try some!"

"I-"

Kurama didn't see Emi quickly scoop some of Hiei's ice cream and put in he's mouth. He was getting ready for Hiei to explode but nothing happen. Hiei just swallowed it and looked away from them. He noticed Emi's smile widen and turned her attention back to her treat. Kurama pretended to be concentrating on his ice cream as we watched from the corner of he's eye as Hiei ate The Italian ice. A smile tugged of the half demon as we went back to he's cherry treat.

* * *

**_READERS MUST READ!!!!!!!!! READERS MUST READ!!!!!!!! OR SUFFER!!!!!!! YOU"LL MISS ON A GREAT OPPORTUNIY!!!!!!!!! _**

CS: Sorry there wasn't much humor in this chapter. I was thinking for the next chapter you people (the readers) get to decided the pairing. (I'm not saying it's an OFFICIAL pairing in the whole story. Just a … I guess you would call a romantic moment) And it can be with anyone!

Yusuke: ANYONE!?!?

CS: well anyone who has popped up in this story. Please don't ask for some one that hasn't appeared in this story because I'll probably have no idea who they are. I only have read to the end of the first dark tournament.

Kuwabara: but does that mean they could pair up-

CS: SHHH!!! Don't give them ideas. Anyway I'm going to put a poll up. It's ONLY going to be with Emi pairs BUT if you want a pairing not with Emi or just a pairing I didn't put up, please Put your suggestion(s) in a review for this chapter. PLEASE VOTE OR RIGHT A REVIEW BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!

Emi: but I don't want to do the dirty thing with some one.

CS: Emi, I'm not writing anything like that. The close thing to happen is if kissing some one. Who told you that any way [Emi points to dark figure in corner] what are you doing out! Get back where you were.

Dark figure: NO, I'm sick and tired of waiting! I want to appearing the story!

CS: no, you got to wait.

Dark Figure: why you little {beep}, I'm going to {beep} and-

Mika: and I thought Katsuro was bad.

CS: ok that's all I got to say. Please write or review. **_ALSO VOTE!!!! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GOT A GOOD NUMBER OF VOTES (AND REVIEWS). THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO PICK A PAIRING!!!!!! WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL DO THIS AGAIN!!!_**


	7. Quality time

READERS MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST READ YOU HAVE TIME TO READ THIS LITTLE THING BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

CS: ok, I like to say thank you to everyone that voted or reviewed for the last chapter. also I like to say the scenes aren't going to be things that will _dramatically_ change the relationship between the characters. It's just little moments that make you all fuzzy in side. How I picked the pairings was like this: who ever reviewed first I'll automatically write a scene with that pairing. Next I picked the most voted pairing (if it's the same pairing as the first one, I go to the second most voted) then I picked two others just for fun. I will probably do another one of these… When more characters show up. Anyway, those of you that DIDN'T VOTE please vote next time. or review. The more reviews and votes I get on chapters, where you choice the pairing moment, the faster I'll update.

* * *

{Quality time between a half demon with pretty hair and a demon that hates your guts} ------long chapter name :)

Emi swung her legs in her seat, hitting the seat in front of her a few times. Emi was bored. Hiei was taking a nap and Kurama was watching the in flight movie, which Emi thought was boring.

"Emi stop swinging your feet." Kurama asked nicely, "your annoying the guy in front of you."

"Ok." Emi stopped, looking extremely bored, "I'm bored!"

"Well we still have an hour until we land," Emi groined, "is there any game you'd like to play?"

"Maybe-" Emi just stared at Kurame.

"What?"

"you still got some of that Italian Ice on you."

"Really." He tried to whip it off, "is it gone?"

"Nope." Emi took her paper napkin and wetted it with her glass of water, "hold still."

Emi came inches away from Kurama's face as she whipped the red sticky liquid of the side of he's mouth.

"All better!" Emi cheered as she sat back in her seat. "

T-thank you." Kurama didn't expect Emi to be so close to him.

"Look's like Hiei's a messy eater too."

Kurama looked to see blue all over his mouth. Kurama covered his mouth to try to prevent from laughing. He looked just like a little kid with his messy face and sleeping form. Emi went over and started to clean Hiei's face. Kurama was expecting to Hiei to wake up and attack her, but he stayed asleep. Emi looked like she was concentrating hard to clean his face and not wake him up.

"There we go." Emi smiled as Hiei was all cleaned up.

"You'd be a great mother." Kurama commented.

"Really!?" Emi said brightly. "Lena said I'd be a horrible mother."

"Why would she say that?" Emi shrugged, "Well I think she's wrong."

"Now I remember," Emi recalled the time, "She said I wouldn't be a good mother because I'm probably going to be more like my aunt. Then my aunt came in and said she was just jealous because she can't have kids. Then my aunt threw her in to a mud pit. Lena got out and started to throw daggers at her.... that is why were not allowed to go to the zoo any more."

"Do they get into fights that often?" asked Kurama

"Yep."

* * *

Hiei woke up to realize he was only a sleep for a half an hour. He cursed in his head realizing he had another hour to go. He looked over to see Kurama fast a sleep and Emi trying to play solitaire. Hiei decided to pretend to be a sleep to he wouldn't have to deal with Emi, but his plan failed as Emi turned her head to meet eye to eye with Hiei.

"Yeah!" she cheered as Hiei groined, "your awake! I was so bored!!"

"If your so bored go talk to your friend over there."

"But she's asleep." Hiei look to see she was right.

"Hiei you can read minds, right?" Emi asked.

"How would you know that."

"Carrot top told me." Hiei swore to hurt him when they got off this stupid flying machine. "I was wondering Hiei if you could see what Mika was dreaming about."

"Why do you think I would want to look into some human's mind, just to see what they were dreaming about."

"It would get you something to do and it will shut me up a bit." Hiei had to admit she had valid points.

"Fine." Emi cheered, "be quiet."

* * *

Mika laid her head against the window dreaming. In her dream she was back on the island, sun bathing on the beach. Emi was there being chased by Hiei for hugging him once again.

"If it wasn't for that evil look in he's eye I would thing he had a crush on her." muttered Mika as she zoned out their cries.

"Hey Mika," Mika looked up to see Katsuro in swim trunks. she almost drooled. "what to go swimming?"

Mika pounced on him making him slam into the sand.

"I got a better idea." a smirk spread on the woman's face.

* * *

"so what is she dreaming about?" Emi asked smiling.

Hiei had the look of utter horror on he's face. He quickly got out of that sick woman's mind before it went too far. Emi looked at him confused, wondering why he was so silent.

"Hiei what's wrong?" asked Emi.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head.

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ar-"

"YES!!"

"... Do you need a hug?

"Y-NO!"

"I think you do!"

"If you even dare-" Emi dared and gave him a big hug. "if you don't let go of me I'll-"

"Aren't hugs nice." Emi ignored his threat, "they make everything better!"

"I swear if you do-"

"I'll only let go if you hug me back."

"I will not!"

"oh, come on, Hiei!" Emi gave a big smile, "I won't tell anyone."

"I don't care," Heie tried to squirm out of her embrace. "there's nothing you can say or do that will make me hug you!"

"I'll tell Yukina your her brother." Hiei froze.

"You wouldn't dare."

Hiei looked at her face for a second and saw an evil smile on her face. Hiei actually shivered at that look she was giving him.

"Oh, I dare." Her eyes seem to glow and her aura felt like it changed a bit. Hiei actually felt a little fear inside of him. Emi's change in personality made him feel uneasy.

"Fine." Emi in a flash went back to her old self.

"Yeah!" she hugged a little tighter, waiting for Hiei to hug her back. Hiei didn't sense anyone looking and quickly wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tinny hug. He quickly let go before anyone spotted his act and Emi finally let go.

"See it wasn't that bad." smiled Emi.

Hiei crossed his arms and tried to look tough but his little blush of embarrassment didn't help.

"Hiei," Emi giggled,

"your blushing!"

"Shut up!" His cheeks gotten a little redder from the fact he was blushing.

"You look so cute!" Emi giggled.

Hiei stared at the girl trying to process what she said. 'did she just call me cute?'

"Do you have a death wish, girl?" Hiei glared at Emi and only retrieved a confused look.

"What's wrong being called cute?" Emi asked, "my mom says that all the time to me. And my dad, and the next door neighbors, and that room serves guy said that too."

"I thought Yusuke told you to stay away from him." It was more of a statement then a question.

"He did, but the guy walked up to me and asked if I would like to see he's room."

"And what did you do." Hiei wouldn't admit he was a little curious on what happen.

"I did what Mika told me to do."

"What's that?" He tried to act bored and non-caring.

"I call him a perv and kick him in he 'happy place'."

Hiei couldn't help chuckle.

* * *

"Finally we're off that dam plane." Yusuke stretched, "I don't think I could stand another minute with drools a lot."

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"So how was Emi?" Yusuke asked as they left the airport. "probably drove you guys crazy."

"Actually Emi wasn't a bother," Kurama smiled, "wasn't she, Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama expected a more harsh response from he's demon friend. 'did something happen while I slept?' Kurama wondered.

"Kurama why is your mouth wide open?" asked Emi, "you'll catch flies if you keep it like that."

"Oh, sorry!" Kurama blushed a little from embarrassment, "I was in deep in thought."

"Your blushing too!" Emi laughed, "just like Hiei!"

"Why did Hiei blush?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke and Kurama inched in closer to get some more scoop on this blushing Hiei. Hiei who was not too far away glared at the loud mouth Emi.

"um, ah," Emi looked around for help, "look there's Keiko and Yukina!"

And indeed they were there. They both smiled as they walked up to the guys and Emi.

"Wow, that was convenient," muttered Emi then looked at Hiei and smiled.

Hiei glared and walked away. Emi sighed feeling like she was back to square one.

"How was the trip?" Yukina asked,

"well," Kuwabara, "It-"

"IT WAS AWESOME!!!" Emi yelled, jumping onto Kuwabara's shoulders. "Besides Kurama being poison and I had to fight off three strong demons to get the antidote, it was great!!!"

"you had to do what!?" freaked Keiko,

"Get off of me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No." Emi held on, "it's fun!"

Kuwabara ran around the front of the airport with Emi hanging on for the ride. Mika and the mom came out of the airport after having difficulty finding their bags to see this bizarre scene.

"Emi please get off of him." Kurama asked nicely,

"Ok." Emi climbed off of Kuwabara.

"Why did you get off when he said, but not when I said it!?"

"because he's nice to me."

"Yusuke are you mean to Emi," Keiko placed her hands on her hips, "Well?"

"um, well I," Keiko glared at him then stomped off, grabing Emi on the way.

"come on Emi, Yukina, let's get some ice cream."

"I'm coming too!" Mika yelled fallowing the girls, "bye mom! I'll meat you at the restaurant at 6!"

"Keiko, wait!" Yusuke sighed, "Why does everyone else don't have a problem with her? she's like a little kid."

"Maybe you should be nicer to Emi," suggested Kurama, "she listens to people who are nice to her."

"Hey meat shield," Hiei changed the subject, "why did you tell that annoying girl that I can read minds."

"I didn't tell Emi anything." Kuwabara told truthfully,

"If you didn't tell her," Hiei went into thought.

"she must have found out on her own," suggested Kurama,

'If that's so,' Hiei thought, 'she must have known I was reading her mind awhile back.'

"Interesting," mumbled Hiei.

* * *

"Yeah!!!!!" Emi started to eat her frozen treat, "thank you Keiko!!!"

"No problem," Keiko smileed as she ate her ice cream, "how do you like your ice cream, Yukina?"

"It's really good."

"Man, I love strawberry ice cream," Mika took another spoon full, "I can't believe no one on that island had strawberry ice cream."

The girls sat at a table in front of a very popular ice cream shop in the area. Emi finished her ice ream fast and noticed a figure approaching them.

"Kat-san!" Emi ran up and hugged him,

"I missed you! did you miss me?"

"oh, your back." He pried Emi off of him, "has it really been three days?"

"Yep!"

Katsuro looked over at Mika who was in a daze.

"what are you look at?" He said a little ticked,

"you look hot with out your shirt,"

"I ah," Katsuro became beet red," hey, when did you see me SHIRTLESS!?"

* * *

Ivory stomped down a dark hallway, hoping to wake everyone up. it was midnight and she had to take a public plane back instead of a private one. She couldn't believe her boss did that. Did he not trust her?

"If I wasn't working for him I would," Ivory didn't finish her sentence because she already arrived to her room.

The door swung fast, hitting the wall with a big bang. that would wake everyone up. She shut the door with another bang and quickly changed. She fell on to her bed with a sigh.

"I hope Emi's ready," Ivory mumbled, "what he wants is what he gets."

* * *

A woman in a leather jacket walked out of a plane from America. She had black shades and long black hair. She stopped when she spotted a picture of a 16 year old girl with purple eyes, smiling happily. The woman ripped the poster off the wall, to examine it more. A man working at the airport approached her.

"Excuse me miss," the guy was in he's 20's, "but your not s-"

"Why is there a picture of this girl?" the woman asked.

"oh, that girl caused havoc and she's now band. The pilot said she was a monster," told the guy, "if you ask me I think she's cute and innocent. Easy to get into-"

A fist past by him into the wall. A imprint was left as she moved her hand.

"you're a talkative little shit aren't you," She cracked her knuckles, "I can fix that."

* * *

CS: Well there you go. I was going to post this on Sunday but I got busy and just now got to finish this last paragraph. And it's pretty obvious who the mystery woman is.

Emi: Really!? Who?

CS:........ Anyway please review.

Emi: WHO IS IT!?!


	8. The Unexpected Guests

Cs: I have updated! sorry been very busy. I think I might be able to update the next chapter faster. I already have half of it done. anyway, hope you like this chapter. I think I spelled Yusuke's last name wrong. I just want to update this so I gign't look it up to make sure.

* * *

The Unexpected Guests

"Emi," Ayane voice said nicely but turn to a snap, " GET UP!!!!!!"

Emi jumped off her bed on to the ground.

"good, you're up," Emi got up from the floor, "there's a surprise for you downstairs."

"A surprise!?!" Emi's eyes widen and twinkled.

"Yes," They both stared at each other, "Emi are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to go down stairs and see?"

"ummmm...."

"OH, JUST GO DOWN STAIRS!!!!"

Emi rushed down stairs, wonder what it could be. She knocked down Katsuro in the hall and checked the kitchen. Her smile grew and she pounced on the unexpecting object.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Yusuke sighed.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." reinsured Kurama.

"That's easy for you to say, she's nice to you." Y

usuke was forced by Keiko to be nice to Emi. Keiko put her hands on her hips and told Yusuke to go over Emi's house and hang out with her.

"Emi's not that bad," Yukina said from behind them, "she's just a little.. energetic."

Yukina who became friends with Keiko and Emi wanted to see her friend and get out more because of The Oculus she's been held at Genkai's house for awhile.

"why are you here anyway Kuwabara," Yusuke looked at he's rival/friend who was next to Yukina, "is it because Yukina-"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, "I decide that if your going to be nice to her I should to."

"your just sucking up to Yukina." Yusuke snickered.

"SHUT UP U-"

"why don't you both shut up." Hiei said from behind all of them, "it's giving me a headache just listen to you two."

Hiei being the protective brother, that he is tagging along to make sure Kuwabara didn't do anything that he'll regret. They found the gate open and went in. they walked towards the house and knock on the door. Nothing. They tried again. Still nothing. They were about to knock again when the door swung open and stood a very scary woman. The woman's long black hair was a mess and cover most of her face except her left eye that seemed to glow. she wore jeans and a black tank top. In her right hand was a butcher knife covered in a red substance. The boys (and Yukina) stood there in fear. Until Emi came from behind the woman and smiled.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "what are you guys doing here? we were just making salsa!"

"Oh I see," Kurama was the first to speak, "um who's your um... friend Emi?"

"Oh, this is my aunt Rita!" The gang could not believe they were face to face with the notorious aunt that Emi would tell bizarre tales about.

Rita didn't like what she saw when she opened the door. the first ones she spotted were human. one had greasy hair slicked back, while the other had strange orange hair. They looked like they were in a gang and she could sense strong spirit energy from both of them. the black haired one was stronger then the other. Next was the pretty boy. She could sense he had demon power but was human. the last ones were both demons. the girls aura didn't seem as demonic as most demons but the other was strong. she didn't like any of them.

"Come on in!" Emi smiled letting her friends in, "We can share the salsa!"

Rita glared at them before heading to the kitchen while Emi brought them to the kitchen. They paced a bizarre scene; Katsuro unconscious with his face stuck in the wall. Many questions arose but none we're answered. They all sat at a table quietly in fear of her aunt. Her aunt came back with the salsa and dropped it on the table.

"Emi sweetie," she smiled towards the girl, "can you get the chips?"

"ok!" Emi cheered leaving them in the mercy with the crazy aunt.

she turn to face them, her smile once sweet became twisted and sinister. Hiei had a hunch were Emi got her mood swings now.

"now listen," She twirled her seat and sat on it backwards, "If it wasn't for you being 'friends' with my little niece I would have killed you all right there...but that won't stop me from torturing you if you ever hurt her in anyway-"

"I'm back!" Emi trotted, "And I got the chips!"

"Thank you Emi," Rita had the sweet smile on her face, "I was wondering has anyone treated you badly or taken advantage of you while you been here?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara had the look of horror on their face as Emi thought.

"no," The two boys sighed of relief, "but… there was that guy at the hotel."

"Really?" Rita's mask started to come off as her eye twitched, "what did he do?"

"Don't worry Aunt Rita!" Emi smiled, "I did what Mika told me to do and kicked him in his happy place!"

"Good girl!" she ruffled Emi's hair, "I think I would like to meet this Mika. I like her style."

"I can see if she can come over!" Emi said happily, "I'll be right back!"

"Emi do-" Yusuke was cut off by Rita's glared.

"If anyone of you tries to taken advantage of her… I won't kill you," Her smile twisted more, "I'll CASTRATE YOU THEN KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"Auntie is something wrong?" Emi came with the phone in her hands.

"Nothing sweetie," She had her sweet smile on, "I'm just talking to your friends."

Oh, ok." the door bell rang, "that can't be Mika, I just called her."

Emi left the room once again leaving the gang in the hands of her homicidal aunt. They could here the door opening and Emi's gasp.

"what are you doing here?"

A mumble could be heard and footsteps coming towards them. Rita's face turned into a snarl by the new arrival. It was a woman wearing tight jeans and pink tank top. Her strawberry blonde hair went to her back and her green eyes seemed to glow. She had a smirk on her face when she faced Rita.

"Lena what are you doing here?" Rita spat.

"Well Rita," she brought Emi into a hug, "I wanted to visit my sweet little Emi."

"Don't touch her you two face-"

"I'm two face! Who's the one who's sweet one second then threatening to cas-"

"Well at lest I'm not submitting myself to anything that has a penis!"

"Unlike you I get some! Who in their right mind would want to-"

"who in their right mind stay with you!" Rita smirked, "If I'm correct all the guys you slept with you dump you a few days later."

"oh, take that back you… YANKEE!!!!" Lena took out a dagger.

Rita took out her pocket knife, "bring it on, PRINCESS!!!"

"Emi should we stop them?" Kurama asked, "before they destroy the whole house."

"well…." the door bell rung, "Yeah! Mika's here!"

Emi rushed to the door leaving her friends alone in front of two crazed women.

"Hi Mika!"

"hi-" Mika stopped here greeting, "why do I feel a lot of hateful tension here?"

"oh, Lena decided to drop by and both my aunt and her are getting ready to rip each other into shreds."

"Really?" Emi nodded, "Then what are we waiting for! We don't want to miss anything!"

The two ran towards the kitchen but Mika soon stopped when she saw Katsuro still unconscious and stuck in the wall.

"How did you-" Mika looked down at his butt and smiled, "nice ass."

"Mika, are you coming?"

"I'm coming!"

Mika felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she entered the room. She could see the hat radiating out of them as they stood, waiting one of them to strike first. The room became utterly silent, no one daring to speak. Finally Lena strike first. She launched towards Rita sending her to the ground. They rolled around the floor, both trying to slit the others throat. Lena, seeing this plan wasn't working, fling Rita through the screen door into the backyard. The two woman continued their fighting outside. The gang soon found themselves outside, interested in the whole thing. The two women were causing mass havoc to the backyard. Destroying the garden, the stone fondant, and a few gnomes that Emi thought were evil and came to life at night. This lasted over an hour and still going at it. The two warriors forgot about the others near by, causing many to dodge from flying objects or daggers.

"We should stop them," Kuwabara muttered as he saw Rita trying to rip Lena's hair out.

"I don't think so, I want to stay alive."

"Let them fight it off." Hiei sighed looking bored, "they'll tire out eventually."

"Emi how long do they usually last?"

"um…" Emi thought, " Well that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"well usually it stopped by our boss or his assistant." Emi placed her finger on her chin, "but he's not here."

"Do you now how long it last till they tire out."

"I think the record is three days."

"THREE DAYS!!!!" everyone shouted (except Hiei)

"Emi is there a way you can stop them?" Mika asked, "this was entertaining at first but now it's getting annoying."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Yusuke yelled, "what do you mean maybe?!"

"If you and Kuwabara gave me a big hug, I'll do it!" Emi gave a big smile.

"What's with you and hugs!" Yusuke shouted, "No deal."

"It's just a hug." Kurama stated,

"Why don't you give Emi a hug, Kuwabara?" Yukina asked sweetly. "do you not like Emi?"

"Of coarse I like Emi!" He laughed before giving her a hug, "see, I'm hugging her!"

"yeah!" Emi hugged back, "your turn Yusuke."

"no." He crossed his arms, "and nothing you can do- WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

Yusuke was lifted by Rita and swung him around, trying to use him as a weapon against Lena.

"Make her stop!" yelled Yusuke. "I'll give you a hug, ok!"

"No." Emi crossed her arms.

"what do you mean no!" Emi kept her pout, "fine! I'll give you a hug and buy you some ice cream!"

"ok!"

Emi fell down on her butt, causing the gang to look at her questionably. Tears ran down her face and she started to wail, holding her stomach. The two woman stopped what they we're doing. Rita dropped Yusuke and ran towards Emi, with Lena right behind her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rita started to stroke her hair,

"Are you ok Emi?"

"I-it hurts!" Emi held her stomach, "When you two we're fighting *sniff* one of the garden gnomes hit me in the stomach!"

"Oh, shush," Rita brought her into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm sorry Emi," Lena kneeled near the girl, "you're not going to tell the Boss, right? He won't like it if he found out we broke his promise about not fighting… and hurting you. "

The gang just stood their staring at this scene. Emi was soon scooped up into her aunt's arms and brought inside.

"how about we have some of that salsa and watch some Invader Zim."

"And I got some gifts from the people back home." Lena walked next to Rita trying to comfort Emi, "I was going to wait until after supper, but I think this is the best time."

The gang fallowed the three women. Emi sniffed and nodded at what Rita and Lena were saying. She then looked at her friends and gave them a big smile before going back to her fake crying.

"She's good." Muttered Kuwabara.

"Real good." Yusuke added as he was rubbing his bruised shoulder. "How do we know that this cute innocent personality is not just an act?"

"I've been wondering about that myself," Kurama looked towards Mika, "what do you think miss Mika?"

"Emi doesn't pretend to be someone she's not infron of her friends or family.. Unless necessary." Mika pointed out, "if you'll excuse me I've got a date with Invader Zim DVDs!"

Emi was wrapped in a blanket with her best friend, opening presents while watching Invader Zim. The gang sat a few feet away watching Emi's now normal smiling face as she opened a present.

"I think that's from Zen."

Emi pulled out a book and a bunch of earrings and piercings.

"what is it?" Rita frowned, "'a hundred cool places for piercing'. why am I surprised?"

"Next is from Ty lee."

Emi smiled as she pulled a doll that looked just liked her with pins stuck into it.

"is that a voodoo doll?"

"look there's a card too!" Emi cheered as she read it a loud, "'I hope you are suffering from a painful disease right now. If so I pray for your life because I want to be the one to take your life and dance over your grave. I'm giving you this doll because it's broken. Don't come back soon. Bye: from the one that dreams of strangling you, Ty lee'. isn't that sweet."

"um, yes, sweet." Lena looked strangely at Emi.

"it looks like we're not the only ones who see her as annoying," muttered Hiei.

"now from Robert." Lena thought a moment, "who's Robert again?"

"I'm guessing that's the name of the computer geek."

"COOL!" Emi pulled out a laptop and some software, "how did he get all of this?"

"He probably stole it," Lena sighed, "I thought I told Steve to watch over him."

"next is from Kurt." Rita read from the tag, "this is going to be good."

Emi pulled out some guns and ammo.

"so that's why I was being detained at the airport!"

"He thought guns we're a good gift?" Mika stared at her friend, "what kind of people to you hang out with, Emi?"

"This is from the boss," Lena said as Emi stared it open, "he always get the best gifts."

Emi lifted out a strange oval rock with strange designs on it. The rock was a bit bigger then a football and weighed about ten pounds. From the light it changed different colors.

"He must have found that on his journey," Lena smiled, "you're so lucky! I wish he paid more attention to me. I don't know why he doesn't pay attention to me."

"because he's not interested." Rita smirked, "he's not like most guys who see you as an easy target to get into their pants."

"Shut up." Lena snapped, "at least there are guys who like me. One look at you and they all run away."

"why you-"

"who's this one from?" Emi picked up a purple box,

"that's from you're parents."

Emi's smile grew as she delicately opened it. Inside was a bunch of cookies, a few cute dresses her mother picked out and a few movies that her father though she would like.

"and last but certainly not least," Lena said handing Emi a small box, "my gift."

Emi opened it up and looked puzzled. She took out a small square rubber thing that made Aunt Rita turn bright red. One of the few times you saw her blush. Mika thought it was funny and burst out laughing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama both turned red themselves as Yukina and Hiei didn't know what it was.

"LENA!" Rita yelled fuming, "what's the meaning of this!"

"Well I heard Emi would be teaming up with a bunch of guys so I thought it would be best for her to have protection."

"what is it?" Emi asked innocently.

"She's not like you who decides to sleep with all the male teammates!"

"what is it?" Emi asked again.

"How do you know, Rita?" Lena crossed her arms, "she might be yearning to feel whole-"

"Um, hello? What is it?"

"She's only sixteen!"

"so? many kids loose their virginity around this age."

Emi sighed as the two kept bickering. She turned towards Kurama, "what is this?"

"um, well." He rubbed the back of his head. "it's hard to explain, Emi."

"Why?"

"Good luck Kurama," Kuwanara chuckled a bit.

"What is that thing, Kuwabara?" Yukina asked with her big innocent eyes.

"Well.. I … um…" His face became deep red.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Emi said, a little annoyed.

"alright, I'll explain to you Emi." Mika said with a smile as she brought the girl to the bathroom.

The two women stopped their bickering, making the whole room silent. Everyone listened in to try to hear what Mika was telling Emi. They could only hear mumbles which lasted over fifteen minutes. The two girls came out as if nothing happened.

"What did you tell her?" asked Rita.

"The truth," Stated Mika, " that the thing was a condom and was used to prevent against getting pregnant."

Everyone turned red including Yukina and Hiei. Emi stared at them wondering why they kept blushing.

"changing the subject," Rita stopped blushing, "I also got a gift for you."

"yeah!" Emi opened it up to find books about getting revenge and a tazer gun.

"Oh, and my gift was bad!" Lena shook her head, "You're trying to turn Emi into a psychopath like you!"

And thus the fight continued on and on. During that time Emi, Mika, and the gang went to get ice cream. Yusuke gave her the hug and bought her a sundae. Ayane came back from her 'shopping' at around nine and used her tranquilizer gun to knock Rita and Lena out. If you're wondering about Katsuro, he was forgotten about and left in the wall.

* * *

Hiei: we barley have any lines in this.

CS: well I'm sorry! this was a chapter giving a glimpse of Emi's family and friends... any enimes and crazy people in her life. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Hiei: better have more lines in the next chapter.

CS: Haha... do you want me to do to you what I did to Jill and Jamie in ch. 13?

Hiei: forgot what i just said.

Cs: good Hiei.


	9. Candy Mountain! OMG!

CS: Happy Mothers Day everyone! I've been very busy this month so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Yusuke: why are you updating so early? You usually update late at night.

CS: (Evil/angry face) That's because I have to work today!!!!

Katsuro: Sucks to be you.

CS: Be careful what you sat Kat-Chan or you'll be my next victim… Please Be kind to your waiter or waitress if you're going to the restaurant today. Today is one of the busies days. We are working our butts of for you to have a great mothers day.

Emi: Remember Your waitress can do terrible things to your food with out your knowing!

CS: So while your reading this I'm going to be working my butt off. Please Review!

CANDY MOUNTAIN! OMG!!

Katsuro was lying in his bed when the door slowly opened. A figure tiptoed towards him and stopped in front of his bed.

"KATSURO WAKE UP!!!" The figure yelled making him jump.

"ah what the fuck?" He looked up to see Emi, "arg…."

"Hey wake up." Katsuro moaned and closed his eyes.

"Come on you silly sleepy head," Katsuro opened one eye to see it was Mika. "wake up."

"oh, you guys…. This better be fucking important." he lifted his head a bit. "Did you set the town on fire or something?"

"No Katsuro," Emi smiled, "we found a map to candy mountain! CANDY MOUNTAIN, KATSURO!!!

"yeah, we're going to candy mountain!" Mika smiled as well. "come with us!"

"yeah! it will be an adventure!" Emi cheered.

"yeah, candy mountain…" He threw the blanks back over him, "I'm just going back to sleep."

"No!" Emi started to jump on his stomach causing immense pain. "you have to come with us to Candy mountain!"

"It's filled with sweets and joy," Mika thought for a moment, "and joyness."

"stop bouncing off of me!"

"Also Ayane wont let us go unless you come with," Emi stated as she kept bouncing, "something about keeping us from destroying everything and completing her day by making you miserable."

"Alright! I'll go to Candy Mountain!" Emi cheered and got off of him.

They we're soon walking into the woods who knows where. Mika and Emi were in front of him singing Lala for two hours and he was about to loose it.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!!!!!" Katsuro yelled, "it's enough that I have to bring you two to candy mountain, but to listen to you guys singing lala for two hours is enough!"

"Our first stop is over there Katsuro!" Emi cheered.

"good I thought you got us frickin lo- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?"

"It's a Liopleurodon silly!"

"A magical Liopleurodon !"

"It's going to guild our way to Candy Mountain!"

"alright you two know that there is actual Candy mountain, right?"

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Cried out Emi.

"SHHHHHUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!"

"Shhhhhhhuuuunnnnn."

"yeah." Katsuro rolled his eyes.

The Liopleurodon started to make weird sounds causing Katsuro to look over.

"It has spoken!" Emi started to skip away.

"It has shown us the way!" Mika fallowed right behind Emi.

"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Katsuro yelled out before grumbling after them.

Somehow Katsuro and the two girls were on a unsteady bridge that swung every time they moved or when the wind blew. Katsuro was holding onto dear life as he slowly walked on it.

"It's just over this bridge Katsuro!" Emi said swinging the bridge back and forth.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder."

"Am I the only one freaking out here!" Katsuro's legs were shaking, "And this bridge is not magical or full of hope! If we don't cross it now we're all going to die!"

"Katsuro… Katsuro… Katsuro… Katsuro…."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!?!"

"We're on a bridge, Katsuro!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Katsuro you didn't have to freak out like that." Emi shook her head, "and trying to throw yourself of the bridge didn't help on our quest."

"Look we're here!" Mika's words caused Katsuro to look up instead of down to see Candy mountain which was more like a hill than a mountain.

"well what do you know," Katsuro stood there in disbelieve, "there is a candy mountain."

"Candy mountain, Candy mountain!" Emi sang horribly around the candy, " you fill me with sweet sugary goodness!"

"Ok, I brought you two to candy mountain," Katsuro stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to leave, "I'm out of here!"

"No wait!" Mika grabbed his arm, "go into the cave, Katsuro."

"yeah!" Emi agreed, "Magical wonders will behold when you enter!"

"ah yeah. I don't think so."

"But you have to go into the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Katsuro." Mika tugged on his sleeve.

"I said-" Music started to play from out of nowhere. "where the hell is that coming from!?"

Letters from the sign jumped out and started to sing. Katsuro was the only one showing to be totally freaked out.

"Oh when your down and looking for some cheering up,Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery a happy and joy filled and perky merry land."

The Y sang as the others started to dance.

"They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy thingsOh so many things that will brighten up your dayIt's impossible to wear a frown in candy townIt's the mecca of the love candy cave."

Red and blue lights appeared from the trees and everyone started to float around. Katsuro tried holding onto the grass to stay grounded but failed.

"They got jelly beans and coconuts and little hatsCandy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of the candy train to town and hear the candy bandCandy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land."

The letters soon were coming together as they floated.

"Cherry ribbons, stream across the sky, into the groundTurn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treeIn the candy cave imagination runs so freeSo now Katsuro please will you go into the cave"

They then exploded making Katsuro fall on his stomach and the girls gracefully float to the ground.

"That song was a waste of time!" Katsuro brushed himself off, "I'm still not going into the cave!"

"Oh, Katsuro," Mika pushed herself toward him, "will you do it for me?"

"um… ah.." Katsuro became red. "alright I'll go."

Both girls became over joy.

"Can't believe I'm going into the Freaking candy cave." Katsuro muttered to himself as he walked in.

The place was pitch dark and the only light showing was from outside. Giggles could be heard from outside.

"Bye, Katsuro!" Emi waved.

"Bye!" Mika blew a kiss to him.

"goodbye?" Doors soon closed the entrance, making it pitch black. "what the hell is going on here!!!"

Sounds of footsteps could be heard in the room.

"who is that! SHOW YOURSELF!" Katsuro got hit in the head twice before falling to the ground, knocked out.

Katsuro awoke from a horrid headache. He saw he was just outside the forest but there was no sign of the other two.

"What happen," He tried to search for his wallet, "Where the fuck is my wallet? More importantly MY CLOTHES!!!"

Giggles could be heard not far from here.

"Awesome plan Emi." Mika examined the pictures, "not only did we get his money but we have picture of him in his tidy whites."

"let's post them on the internet, destroying his image as a gang leader and cause mental scaring for the rest of his life!

"yeah!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Katsuro bolted himself out of his bed, sweet rolling down his face. He looked around to find he was in his own room, with a bandage covering his head. "what happen?"

"You're finally up."

Katsuro turned around to see Ayane standing in front of his bed.

"what kind of fucked up dream were you having?"

"Don't want to talk about it," he said before mumbling, "especially with you, you old hag."

Ayane swatted him in the head with her slipper, causing horrible pain.

"That Hurt!"

"No shit Sherlock," Ayane placed her slipper back on her foot, "That's what you get for pissing off Emi's Aunt."

"Emi's aunt?…" He soon remembered, "oh, yeah."

* * *

(flash back)

Katsuro was pissed. Which he usually is 24/7, but that's beside the point. He just got knocked over by Emi. The little brat got on his final nerve. He stormed towards Emi and ripped her gripped off the woman in the kitchen. He ignored the lady and brought all his anger on the wide eyed girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" He yelled, "YOU LITTLE BRAT HIT MY LAST NERVE! I SHOULD POMMEL YOU TILL YOU LEARN RESPEC-"

The next thing Katsuro knew was that he was being held up in the air. Rita's pissed off look surpassed his and her hand grew tighter on his throat.

"Don't you dare speak or touch her in that way!"

The last thing he remembered before passing out was a wall. A wall with his name on it.

(end of Flash Back)

* * *

"Alright, enough flash backs," Ayane started to head towards the door, "get back to work… Oh, and I suggest start working in the backyard."

What are you talking about, I already mowed it!" Ayane was gone, "What does she mean 'start working in the backyard'?"

He went towards his window and looked out.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!"

The whole backyard looked like a plow truck came. Or a bunch of Drunken Demons came and trashed the place. Or Emi was given so much sugar she exploded. Katsuro could have thought of more analogy but was cut off when something pounced on him.

"Mourning Kat-san!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Emi slide off of him, "WHAT DID YOU DO THE BACKYARD!!!!!"

"I didn't do anything." Emi said honestly.

"Then why does the backyard looks like two crazed people destroying everything in their sight!"

"Because that's what happened," Emi's eyes grew wider, "Are you psychic!?!?"

"NO!!!"

"Katsuro, I don't pay you to have an opinion," Ayane voice came from downstairs, "Go fix the Backyard or I'll send Rita up there to give you another concussion."

Katsuro grumbled and did what he was told. Emi skipped down the stairs behind him and went to the front door where Rita was. Katsuro looked at Rita and she did the same. She used her index finger and her middle finger to point to her eyes then at him. 'I'm watching you punk.'

"Do you really have to go?" Emi said sadly.

"yeah," Rita sighed, "seems like the new people we hired can't deal with the job. Such whiners. 'It's so slummy I don't want to touch it!' 'Boss! Rita's threatening me!' 'Ah It took my arm OFF!!!!!' pfff… they got to learn to get over it."

"Where did Lena go to?"

"She had a plane to catch." A wicked smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Lena had a pissed off look almost as bad as Rita's. She was gagged and arms and legs tied, in a metal box with little air holes. The box was lifted into a cargo Airplane, nonstop flight to America. A 14 hour flight.

"Rita is so dead."

* * *

"Oh, ok!" Emi Smiled before hugging her aunt. "when can mommy and Daddy come?"

"…I don't know," Rita patted her head, " I'm sure they'll come visit the second they have free time."

Emi smiled and waved as Rita walked out and into a Taxi.

* * *

It's been a few days since the bizarre meeting with Emi's Aunt and Lena. Even though they knew Rita was gone, neither of the gang went to see Emi or even bumped into her. It was strangely quiet these past few days

Yusuke and the gang were hanging out in the park. Well more like Botan said they were going to meet there to disuse The Oculus. They have been waiting for the grim reaper for over thirty minutes and were getting close to just leaving.

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" Botan came down from her broom thing.

"It's about time Botan." Yusuke said annoyed, "we have been waiting for you for over a half an hour!"

"Well I was busy getting information on The Oculus."

"Anything?" Kurama asked.

"….No."

"so we came here for nothing." Hiei got up, "I'm leaving."

"No wait, I was thinking-"

"HEY!!!"

They all turned around to see Mika and Keiko running towards them. They stopped in front of the group, completely out of breathe.

"what's wrong, Keiko?" Yusuke came beside her.

"It's," Keiko took a few more breathes, "Emi!"

"what about Emi?" Kurama asked concerned.

Mika looked at them with a serous face.

"Emi," Mika was having a hard time saying it, "has a boyfriend."

* * *

CS: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

Kuwabara; Wow, you really are evil.

CS: why, thank you.

Yusuke: I just have one question.

Kuwabara: Just one?

Yusuke: How did Keiko and Mika find us? They didn't know where we were!

CS:… Good question. Don't know.

Yusuke: You don't know! You wrote it!

Cs: Yusuke I'm sure you seen anime with the same thing as that.

Hiei: she's got a point.

Kuwabara: Shut up you suck up.

Hiei: oh what are you going to do?

Kuwabara: why you-

Kurama: are you sucking up to the author so she won't pair you with Emi?

(silence)

Katsuro: Hey I got a problem with this episode!

CS: oh really…

Katsuro: Yeah! What's with this whole CHARLIE THE UNICORN THING!!!

Cs: Oh. Well you see… while I was writing chapter 8 I was watching Charlie the Unicorn. I couldn't help but put it in. Besides, the story was starting to lack humor.

Katsuro: well at least there is only one Charlie the unicorn (CS smiles evilly) are you SHITING ME!!!!! There's MORE!!!!!!

Mika: Are you all forgetting the big crises! Emi has a boyfriend!- hey where is Emi?

CS: She can't be in this meeting. She's in a secluded room till the end of next chapter.

Mika: poor Emi.

CS: don't worry the room is filled with months worth of food, video games, cable and over a hundred DVDs.

Katsuro: Lucky Bit-

CS: Alright please review and stuff. I'll TRY to update soon!!


	10. A Boyfiend? Shocker!

CS: HI. Like always I like to apologize… I've been quite busy this month. It's near the end of the school year and you probably know some teachers love squeezing things in at this time, causing a lot of stress. I had a huge public policy paper two weeks ago. I kind of procrastinated…. We were given it four months before it was due.

Hiei: wow, you are a loser.

CS: shut up. And I've been hanging out with my friends more because I barely see them! Also work… yeah work. I would also like to say people aren't going to restaurants as much (well the one I'm working at). Which means less money for me. Also just a week ago I got horrible sick. I mean 101 temperature, huge headache, and staying up all night because I can't stop coughing: and may I say some times stuff came out of my mouth.

Hiei: you do realize they don't care.

CS: Jeez, what's got you're undies in a bunch?

Yusuke: Undies?

CS: I just can't see Hiei wearing boxers under that outfit.

(rest of team giggled)

Mika: Where's Emi?

CS: Like I said before, you'll get to see her after this chapter.

Mika: I haven't seen her for a month!

CS: Hiei is that why you're upset? You miss Emi?

Hiei: No, it's just she ran off with my sword when you locked her up in that room!

CS: Oh….. Well hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A Boyfriend!? Shocker!

"Are you sure about this?"

"If you don't believe me then come see!"

Since there was nothing better to do and this was shocking news, the gang fallowed, leaving Botan behind.

"Hey!" Botan started to fallow, "wait up!"

No one really knew why they were running, but never thought of stopping to ask. The gang could not believe Emi had a boyfriend. Kurama was wondering what the guy looked like, while Hiei wondered the guy's sanity.

"Over here!" The gang hide behind a three foot bush, a few yards away from a café. "look!"

The gang looked over into the café windows to see to their horror, Emi was with a man. But not just any man…. An older man.

"I could never see Emi as a girl liking older men." Keiko commented.

The man was in his mid 20's with dirty blonde hair. Black sleeveless shirt that showed his muscles. He was skinny but had some noticeable muscle in his arms. Not very noticeable but notice. He had piercing blue eyes that stared at Emi intently at whatever Emi was blabbing about.

"He's hot." Mika commented.

"He's not that good looking, right Keiko?" no response. "Keiko?"

Yusuke turned to see Keiko with a dreamy look in her eyes. A small blush came upon her face as she stared into the café window.

"Keiko…"

"Hmm?" She got out of her daze, "Did you say something Yusuke?"

The man was now on Yusuke's hit list.

"who in their right mind, would go out with her?" Kuwabara commented.

"watch your tongue _carrot top_," Mika glared, "I know many ways to hide a body and never get caught."

"I'm here guys!" Botan came out of breathe, "now what did you drag us- oh my god is Emi with a GUY!"

"Shh!" Mika grabbed Botan down with them as the guy turned around in their direction.

The man's stare stayed onto the bush till the waitress came by with a huge sundae, making Emi glee with happiness.

"There's something wrong with that guy."

"will you guys stop it! Just because Emi has a boy-"

"It's not that." Kurama eyes narrowed, "I think he might be working for The Oculus."

"what makes you thin-"

"What's the Oculus?" Mika asked.

"oh um." Botan forgot Mika didn't know anything about demons and spirit world.

"Is it the bad guys you're trying to find?" Mika asked. "Emi said you were detectives and I remember you guys talking about a group called The Oculus on the island."

"Ah, yes!" Botan nodded, " It's a underground crime group. The public aren't suppose to know."

"I see." Mika looked at Kurama, "and you believe the guy (who might be from the Oculus) is trying to get information of Emi because she looks like she'll spill information easily."

"Yes."

"Well-" Mika's watch started to go off. She franticly tried to turn it off and the guy in the café looked back at the bush.

"that guy has good hearing." mumbled Mika, "anyway I got to go. I'll be late for work. Watch the guy to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm Emi."

After Mika left, the guy stopped staring at the bush and was attending to Emi, who somehow got ice cream all over her face. The way she giggled as the guy cleaned her face made Hiei annoyed. It wasn't anything new, anytime Emi was happy he got annoyed… but this time, for some reason, he became more annoyed then usual.

"I can sense he's a demon," Kurama explained, "It's quite odd Emi meets some one interested in her who is also a demon."

The door to the café opened, Emi and the mystery man came out close together. Kurama didn't noticed he let out a low noise similar to a growl towards the man. The guy turned and smiled towards them. Emi tried to see what the guy was looking at by going onto her tiptoes, trying to look over the bush. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he saw the man place his hand on her back and bringing her closer as they walked away.

"I think we should fallow them."

The group nodded as they fallowed. They made sure to stay a few yards away to make sure they were undetected. The "couple" stopped at a store because Emi needed a potty break. The man stood outside waiting for her.

"I know you guys are here." a smirk appeared on his face, "I can smell you."

The group got out from their hiding places and stood in front of him. Yusuke made sure Keiko was behind him, incase the demon decided to attack.

"how about we have our discussion in that alleyway over there, so we don't cause any attention."

The guys nodded and fallowed him, while Keiko stood outside the alleyway.

"Emi has told me so much about you guys." his smile grew, "she's such a chatter box."

He placed his palm on the stone wall causing the guys to watch his hand turn to stone. He curled and uncurled his fingers, getting used to the weight.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Before anyone could answer or blink the man disappeared and reappeared near Kuwabara, who got hit square in the face with the stone hand. Hiei got out his sword and charged towards him behind. He expected to hear flesh slicing but heard a thud. Hiei gave an annoyed groin as he saw not only was his arm stone but so was his back and probably his chest. The man touched Hiei's sword with his normal hand which soon changed into metal. The man started swinging his new hand around cutting a few hairs off of Kurama's cute little head. Kurama took his whip out, whipping it around. It hit the man but only caused some scratches on his face. Yusuke waited for Kurama to keep him still enough to shot him with the spirit gun. The man seemed to noticed this and grabbed the shaken, blood faced Kuwabara and threw him at Yusuke. He did not see that coming.

"two down two to go," He grabbed on to the whip like Ivory did a few chapters ago and swung Kurama, knocking Hiei into Yusuke. The man let go, leaving Kurama with the others. And this all happen in one minute.

Kurama underestimated the guy. He never expected him to be so fast with part of his body being stone and metal.

"You underestimated me." He walked slowly towards them, "when facing an unknown opponent you never underestimate them. You should have realized I've trained myself to move fast with all this weight. But all of you were full of hate to think clearly… except you carrot top… you were too stupid to see me coming. I guess I should finish the job."

The guys tried to get up but they were all too entangled with each other and the garbage they were thrown in to do something.

"NO!!!" Keiko ran and stood in front of the group.

"Keiko, no." Yusuke tried to get up but Kuwabara was on top of him.

"Listen I don't have time for-"

"NICK!!!!"

Everyone turn their gaze to the source of the voice. Emi stood in front of the alley with her arms crossed and an angry expression. It wasn't as scary as the one Hiei saw on the airplane, but it was strange to see on the always cheerful Emi.

"What are you doing!" Emi stomped towards him and slapped him in the back of the head. "Why are you hurting my friends!"

"Emi we think-" but Kurama was cut off.

"And you guys!" Nick snickered a bit when the angry was turned towards them, "How dare you spy on me and my big brother."

The whole group became quiet.

"B-brother?"

"Ok can you please explain this whole brother thing."

The gang was now in a park. Kuwabara was holding an ice pack to his face. He defiantly broke a nose.

"To put it simply, I was adopted into Emi's family." Nick sighed as if he was bored, "A few years ago when Emi was 12, I was living off the street. One day we met and she decided to visit me everyday. Then she brought me to her house and her parents let me stay. Thus I became part of the family the end."

"So basically she let a total stranger in like an idiot."

"not exactly…"

(flashback)

Nick was so screwed. His body was basically paralyzed. He should have known not to pick that fight with that demon. But his anger got the best of him. Now he had his back against a wall of a building on a not too friendly street. Many people just ignored him. They thought he was just some homeless punk that got ganged up.

"I'm going to die here, aren't I?" He asked himself.

"what are you doing sitting on the ground?"

He looked up to see a young girl with long brown hair. Her curious purple eyes moved up and down at his figure. 'what's a little girl doing in the bad part of town?'

"what do you want kid?" He glared, "I'm too busy to talk to a kid."

"Really, I didn't know sitting around was such hard work."

'That little brat!' Nick thought.

The girls eyes bored into him. She showed no real emotion, just stood there waiting for something.

"are you hungry?" a smile came upon her face.

"what's it to you?"

"Well, I so happen to have an extra lunch!" her smile grew, "by the way, I'm Emi!"

"I don't care, so beat it kid." Emi didn't move, "I said-"

"TAKE IT OR I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT." Her whole mood changed as she shoved the lunch into his hands. She then walked away.

'wow… mood swing much.'

The next day Emi came back.

"So how was the lunch?" She said cheerfully.

"alright," He feared to get her mad, "why are you here?"

"To give you another lunch." She started to go through her bag.

"why?"

"because where else are you getting you're food." She said simply, "You can't walk or stand. I doubt you're going to crawl around."

So that started the strange friendship. Everyday Emi came by and dropped off some food. They didn't talk much. Emi usually acted cheerful until Nick said something to tick her off. Slowly but surly Nick was getting his strength back.

It was a rainy day and the only cover he had was a cardboard box.

"Hi." Emi had a new umbrella in one hand and his lunch in another. He took the lunch and started to eat it.

"aren't you cold and wet?" She asked.

"Well duh, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Emi thought a moment.

"why don't you stay at my house, until the storm dies down."

"I don't think so kid, I don't think your parents will be too happy."

"Oh, they won't mind." She took his hand and tried to lift him up.

"You don't understand kid," His smile crew and his eyes glowed, "I'm a demon."

"…So?"

"So! You shouldn't bring demons into you're house!" He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you're parents ever told you that."

"No, but my auntie has." She pulled his arm again," come on! Before you get all soaked."

"Don't tell me what to do little girl," He snarled. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Is that how you got all beat up. You're too stupid and hot headed for your own good! you're lucky I found you. You'd be d-"

Nick didn't realize until after he hit her that he did it. The look of complete shock was on her face and her umbrella flew out of her hand into the road.

"Listen kid I'm s-" a hug crunch noise was heard. The two looked to see her new bunny umbrella was now in three pieces, thanks to a Pepsi truck. "ah don't worry about it kid, it's just an um- "

The look on Emi's face brought shivers down his spine. He seen many fierce demons give the same glare before, but it was scarier seeing a child do it. Pure anger shown on the girl's face. Emi picked up Nick and help him above her head. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Hey what are you-"

"YOU JERK!!!!"

He was soon thrown to the other side of the street into a shop window.

When he woke up he was in someplace warm. His eyes slowly open to see he was on a couch in someone's living room.

"You just had to choice the hard way." He turned his head slightly to see a pouting Emi. "I suggest next time you do as I say… Because there might not be a next time after that."

(end of flash back)

Most of the gang had their jaws dropped.

"Are you telling us Cheery Emi was once very violent."

"Ye-." He was slapped in the back of the head, "what did I do now!"

"You still haven't explained to me why you attacked my friends." Emi still had her pout which was more cute now then scary.

"Well I wanted to see if they were strong enough to take care of my lovely little sister," Emi was still pouting, "alright, I thought it would be fun to mess with them and it would also be a good workout."

"Alright." Emi excepted his explanation, "now you guys, why where you spying on us!"

"That's probably Mika and my fault." Keiko spook, "We were passing by when we say you guys. Mika freaked and thought he was a boyfriend."

Nick burst into laughter while Emi glared at him. She slapped him in the back of the head, not liking him laughing at her friend.

"So basically Mika thought I kept it secret from her and felt sad. But also felt like she need to protect me so she went to you guys." Keiko nodded as Emi smiled, "ok then. I'm not mad anymore!"

Emi was back to her cheerful self.

"ah Nick… where is your Girlfriend?"

"Um…" He thought a moment. "I don't know. We got separated at the train station. I hope we find h-"

Nick was hit in the head with a two foot tall Buddha statue. Everyone turned to see a girl in her twenties in jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was black and straight. It went to her hips and her bangs were cut straight horizontally, just past the eyebrow. She held a Katana in one hand and her expression was a glare. It looked like that was her normal expression.

"Suki!" He ran towards her to give her a hug, "I missed you sweet heart!"

Suki moved a step to the right, leaving Nick to fall on his face.

"Really now," She glared down at him, "Then why did you left me at the train station and didn't even try to find me."

"Hello!" Emi skipped towards her, "You must be Suki, Nick's girlfriend! He's told me so much about you."

"And you must be Emi." She bowed, "Nick has also told me a lot about you."

"You are so pretty!" Emi smiled, "I'm surprised Nick found a girl like you. He's not very good at finding cool girls like you. He is soooo lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Yes he is." she looked down as her boyfriend was spitting out dirt. "I don't know why I still hang around you."

"probably because you love him!"

"Sadly yes."

"Oh, don't be like that Suki!" Nick got up from the ground, "I'm an awesome boyfriend!"

"No comment." Suki turned her head towards Emi, "I have a request for you Emi."

"Ok!"

"Could you get my bags. I left them a few blocks away."

"Ok…. But on one condition."

"and that is?"

"I can hug you!"

It was quiet for three seconds.

"… Alright, it seems like a fair bargain." Emi cheered and hugged her before skipping down the road. "so… have you figured out what's been bothering her?"

"No, not yet." Nick sighed.

"what are you talking about?" Kuwabara said holding the ice to his face, "She's still her happy annoying self."

"To you maybe, but as her brother I can noticed light differences." Nick said proudly, "The last time we talked was on the phone. Her voice was cheerful but had a hint of… loneliness?"

"Loneliness." Kurama thought, "Could it be she misses her parents?"

Nick hit his forehead. "of coarse. I'm so stupid!"

"Yes you are." agreed Suki.

"Why don't you get them to come?" Yusuke suggested.

"We can't. They're too busy on missions to even get a good night sleep, let alone get time to see her." Nick sighed, "besides…"

"Besides?" It surprised Kurama and the others a bit to see Hiei interested in the whole thing.

"They don't even know she's here."

"What?"

"We aren't able to contact them to tell them their child is miles away from home and is helping Spirit detectives in Japan."

"Does Emi know this?"

"No and she will never know." Nick glared at them, "You are to keep this secret, you understand."

"Why would Emi go on vacation to Japan without telling her parents?"

"Vacation? What are you talking about? She's not on va-" Nick was hit in the head with a Katana handle. "why the head…"

"If Emi said vacation then it's a vacation." Suki glared down at Nick. "looks like Emi's back with the bags."

Emi skipped with three bags, one in each hand and the other around her neck.

"Sorry it took so long." Emi placed them down, "some guy was trying to steal them so I had to beat him up. Sorry, but I got some blood on your suitcase."

"That's alright. This isn't the first time blood got onto it."

"Alright, we probably should be heading out." Nick took two bags, "we need to find an inn or some place to stay."

"You can stay at my house!" Emi looked to Suki with sparkling eyes, "it will be like a sleep over!!!"

"I don't think-"

"Sure." Suki cut him off.

"Yay!!!!"

"But I thought…"

"Thought what?" Suki raised an eyebrow a bit.

"You know…" His face got red, "Just us two… alone… together…"

"No, I don't know. Please, enlighten me."

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked like a fish.

"Then it's settled." Suki picked up one of her bags. "we're staying at Emi's house!"

"Yay!"

(at the house)

"So Suki, you ready for bed." A big smile on his face.

"I am." She grabs her pillow and goes the opposite direction to the guest room.

"Hunny, the guest rooms this way!"

"I know. I'm sleeping in Emi's room tonight." A small and rare smile appeared, "it is a sleep over after all."

"But!… What about Snuggle time!"

"Sorry but you lost that after you left me at the train station." She waived her hand lazily before opening Emi's door, "Good night… darling."

Hiei sat in his favorite tree in the park about to retire for the day. Kurama basically begged him to stay at his home a few days ago but declined. He liked seeing the stars and fresh air. Hiei used his Jagan to spy- I mean make sure his little sis was ok. Yukina was now sound a sleep at the old lady's house. He then got bored- or so he told himself -and decided to use his Jagan to see Emi.

First it was fuzzy but it soon became clear. Emi's room (as he expected) was a bit messy. Magazines and some clothes were scattered on the floor. What was surprising was Emi herself. He always thought her smile was always on her face, even as she slept. But as he looked at her, he saw this wasn't the case. Her expression was a bit hard to read. He could only describe it as deep into thought. Her gaze stayed on an old worn bunny in her hands. It was missing an eye and part of it's left ear. He felt uncomfortable seeing her like this, having a little frown on her face. It was probably because it felt off seeing Emi not smile… like it was the sign of the apocalypse. But then again she can't be happy all the time… that would be too creepy, even for him.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when someone opened the door. She quickly put a smile on and greeted Suki.

"you're a real idiot you know that." Hiei said before closing his third eye and going to bed.

* * *

CS: FINALLY DONE!!!! Took forever to finish this chapter!!!!

Hiei: yeah. Finally got my sword back.

Mika: We missed you so much EMI!!!!

Emi: I missed you too!!!

Cs: anyway it might be awhile till I update… especially to the Harvest moon fans. Sorry but it's Final exam week. AND I'm SICK OF BEING SICK!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!


	11. A pet for Emi

I know it's been a long time... sorry.... just a lot of stuff going on..... just been too depressed to realyy do anything. even write. anyway here is the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

A pet for Emi

Ayane sat at the table drinking her morning coffee. It used to be tea but when Emi showed up she needed something more stronger. And the liquor store near by banned her for life, so she had to stick with coffee.

"Ayane-san!" the old woman groaned at the sound of her name, "where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she took another sip of her coffee, "sadly."

"Ayane-san I have a question." Emi came down, still in her penguin covered pajamas.

"what is it?"

"can I have a pet?"

"What!? Why?"

"because I want something to love and to hold!"

"so you basically are lonely, huh?"

"How could you be lonely when your big brother's here!" Nick came in from the slidding door covered in dirt.

"so you dug yourself out already," Ayane took another sip of coffee, "your girlfriend dug it pretty deep."

"That's what you get for trying to sneak in my room to sleep with Suki." Emi wagged her finger.

"Can't a guy snuggle with his girlfriend!"

"Not when he left her at the train station to fight off all the perverted guys in town by herself." Suki came into the kitchen looking groggy. She was wearing a thin red nightgown that went pass her knees.

"You look so lovely my beloved Suki!" Nick basically slides across the kitchen floor to greet his girlfriend to only receive a karate chop on the head.

"You're still on probation." Suki then walked to the coffee machine got herself a cup. "Emi please continue what you were saying before Nick changed the subject."

"I was saying I want a pet!"

"I don't know Emi," Nick said rubbing his head, "remember your goldfish."

"It's not my fault Lena was hypnotized into thinking she was a cat and tried to eat it."

"You were the one that hypnotized her!"

"what's this about a pet?" Katsuro came in to see there was two new people, "who are they!?"

"Katsuro it's to early for you to start talking," Ayane rubbed her temples.

"This is my brother, Nick and his girlfriend Suki!" Emi said smiling.

"What are they doing here!?"

"what's it to you?" Nick said glaring.

"I LIVE here!!!" Katsuro snarled.

Nick turned to Ayane, "I don't like that my sister is sleeping in a house with a guy present. Especially a low life like him."

"Who are you calling a low life!!!" Katsuro grabbed the collar of Nick's shirt.

"You, you useless punk." Nick's eyes glared.

On the sidelines.

"Oh, that's why I'm with him again." Suki mumbled, "that stare always gave me Goosebumps."

"why is subject of 'getting a pet' keep getting ignored?" Emi said sadly.

"Both of you stop talking." Ayane slammed her coffee cup onto the table, "Nick, he is my driver and Emi's bab- body guard. And Katsuro, I'd be careful with your temper. Nick is a demon and can easily kill you."

The two guys backed off from each other, but still glared at one another.

Emi raised her hand, "Can we go back to the subject of me getting a pet?"

"No way!" Katsuro turned his case on Emi, "I'm not cleaning up any pet of yours!"

"Well, I think she should have a pet." Katsuro brought his attention back on Nick.

"You are now changing your opinion?" Suki raised an eyebrow.

"I think you all should get out of the kitchen and leave me in peace." Ayane glared at the group. but her threat was heard on deaf ears.

"You're just saying that to piss me off, you son of a-!!!"

"How dare you speak such horrid language in front of my baby sister!"

"She's sixteen." Suki mumbled.

"I'll say what ever I want!"

"Can you guys stop," Emi said smiling, "so we can go back to the pet thing."

"I should just stuff your mouth with cotton balls and sew your mouth shut!" Nick's eyes glowed.

"I love it when he talks like that." Suki blushed a little.

"I hate you all." Ayane head rested on the cold metal table.

"Um, can I say something-" Emi was cut off.

"I would like to see it demon boy!"

"Guys!-"

"bring it on Ugly!"

"I want to say some-"

"you're so dead now-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Emi with wide eyes (even Suki and the tired Ayane). Emi's eyes look cat like and seemed to glow. The atmosphere changed dramatically, making the whole room feel ten degrees colder.

"I JUST WANT A PET!!! THAT'S ALL!!!!!!!!" a dark purple aura could be seen radiating off of her. "SOMETHING TO LOVE AND HOLD!!!! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO START A STUIPID ARGUMENT!!!! GETTING MT PLAN TO HAVE ONE BEING DISMISSED!!!!"

Nick was about to say something but was cut off by Emi.

"YOU!!!" she pointed to Nick, "I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!! SO STOP CAUSING MORE PROBLEMS WITH YOUR WHOLE 'BIG BROTHER COMPLEX'!!!!"

Her finger than went to Katsuro.

"AND YOU!!!" Katsuro shivered as his mind wished he could just roll into a ball, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE THE KING OF THE FUCKING HOUSE!? SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SPURTING OUT SWEARS AND GETTING YOUR ASS INTO DEEPER TROUBLE!!!!!"

Suki was able to glide to the kitchen doorway, unnoticed. She took note that Emi was a force NOT to be recon with.

"ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!!! THAT'S ALL!!!!" Emi stomped her foot causing a small tremor around the house. "TO EXPLAIN WHY I SHOULD HAVE A PET!!! I WAS GOING TO BE ALL NICE AND POLITE ABOUT IT, BUT YOU TWO HAD TO RUIN IT!!!!!"

More stomping came, causing the whole house to shake.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET CUT OFF WHEN I TRY TO BE SERIOUS AND NICE.!!! YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVE TO RESULT TO YELLING!!!!!!" the tremors were getting worse and worse, "WHY WON'T PEOPLE JUST LISTEN TO ME WHEN I ASK NICELY? ALL I WANT IS AN ANIMAL TO TAKE CARE OF!!!! ALL I WANT IS-"

"alright."

The tremors stopped. The dark aura and Emi's scary face was till there, though. "are you saying…"

"Yes, you can have a pet." Ayane shaky hand tried to grasp her coffee better to take another sip.

In a split second the dark aura was gone and Emi had her cheerful face again.

"Thank you!" Emi smiled grew, "I can go to the pet shop today and bring it home! I promise I'll take care of it and love it-"

" But only on a few conditions."

* * *

"Ivory!" a female demon came running toward to her in the cafeteria of the base. "there you are."

"what do you want?" Ivory said tired.

"I need information on that girl."

"and why is that?" Ivory swirled the spoon around in her tea.

"my group and I have been assigned to capture her."

Ivory tried to stiffen a laugh, "good luck with that."

"what does that mean?" The female demon narrowed her eyes.

"oh nothing," Ivory sipped her tea slowly, "It just seems the boss is underestimating the girl a bit."

"are you saying my group is not capable to capture this human?" The demon snarled.

"precisely." Ivory smiled.

" I think it is you who is underestimating." she grabbed a butter knife from the table and threw it at the wall, almost hitting another demon. Ivory sat there, unimpressed. "my team was able to go undercover and get information from that baby."

"and you were found out before you could get the crucial information and were chased out of there." Ivory smirked.

The female demon's fangs started to show.

"just a small set back."

"not in the boss's eyes."

"What about you Ivory," The female demon started to circle around the green haired demon. "you couldn't even defeat that young girl."

"that's because I underestimated her," Ivory got up from her seat, "but not next time."

"ha! Like the boss will give you a next time!"

"We'll see about that, Sen." Ivory headed out of the cafeteria, "we'll see."

* * *

"YAY!!!" Emi started to skip, "I'm going to get a pet!!!"

"have you decided what you're going to get?" Suki asked.

"No," Emi sighed, "it's kind of hard to when I have such a limit on choices."

"yeah."

The two girls were heading to the town's pet shop. Katsuro and Nick were not allowed to come along because their involvement of making Emi almost destroy the house. Katsuro was forced to fix anything that broke from the tremors and Nick was kept locked in the guest bed room and his probation was extended.

"Emi!" The purple eyed girl turned around to see the gang coming towards them.

"Kurama!" Emi came running up and hugged him, "what are you guys going here?"

"Aren't you a big ball of energy." Kurama smiled, " what's the reason for the good mood?"

"she's always in a good mood." Kuwabara commented.

"That's not true." Suki said in a mumbling way, "the house is proof of that."

"What do you mean abo-"

"I'm going to get a pet!" Emi said cheerfully.

"are you sure that is a good ide-" Yusuke stopped when he noticed Suki shaking her head to tell him to stop.

"what were you going to say Yusuke?"

"um," Suki shook her head more, "nothing?"

"oh, ok!" Emi said smiling.

"it's better not to say what you were going to say Yusuke," Suki whispered, " Let's just say the two people who said that this morning, almost died today."

"So what kind of pet are you going to get?" kurama asked.

"Well.. Wait a minute you haven't answered why you guys are all here!"

"Oh right sorry." Kurama rubbed the back of his head, "we just came back from seeing Yukina and Genkai."

"oh I see. Well I'm not sure what pet I'm going to have. I know what I CAN'T have, though."

"what pets can't you have?"

"well," Emi took a big breath, "Nick said not a dog because it would be too big of a responsibility, no cats because Katsuro is allergic to them (kind of ironic), and Rita said no Rodents or cold blooded creatures."

"is it me or is almost every pet has been crossed out." Yusuke stated.

"Lets see what the pet shop has to offer." Suki suggested before Yusuke brought Emi's spirits down….. And maybe cause her to destroy the whole town.

The gang entered the huge pet shop. The place was filled with Cats, dogs, fish, birds, lizards, snakes, bunnies,…. You know what, it was filled with a LOT of animals.

"Wow, this place is huge. Don't you think Kuwabara?" silence, "Kuwabara?"

Everyone looked around to see where one of the teammates went to. But he was soon found thirty seconds later at the cat area, petting the kittens.

"You got to be kidding me…."

"just leave him there." Hiei said annoyed, "one less buffoon around."

"Hiei, may I ask why you are still here?" Kurama questioned, "I would have thought you'd sneak away when Emi appeared."

"I was planning to, but hearing that she almost destroyed her house has kept me interested."

"ah I see." Kurama chuckled.

Emi looked around. She sighed as she past the cat areas, knowing she could not have one. Then the dogs. Then the cute little mice with red eyes. She stopped in front of the birds.

"Why don't you get a bird." Kurama came to her side, "it's not a cat, lizard, rodent, or dog."

"yeah, but I can't hug it." Emi pouted.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at her little pout.

"besides I think Ayane would cook it."

"why would you think that?" Yusuke sweet dropped.

"because it would probably make too much noise for her to handle and she always said feather creatures were only created to be eaten."

"Birds are defiantly out of the question."

The gang searched for anything that might be a suitable pet for Emi.

"come on Hiei." Yusuke came over to the demon, "why don't you help out."

"why should I help."

"because the quicker we find one, the quicker we get out." Yusuke then smiled, "also with a pet to hug Emi might stop trying to hug you."

Hiei sighed and got up from his leaning against wall position. He looked around analyzing the animals. He gave Emi's new pet a week of living.

"what about these things?" Hiei pointed to the bunnies.

"that might work." Kurama mumbled, "Emi come over here!"

Emi skipped over and her smiled widden.

"BUNNIES!!!" Emi took one and hugged it.

"are bunnies rodents?" Suki wondered.

"well-"

"hey guys," Kuwabara came over with a few kittens in his arms. "have you found one yet?"

The bunny in Emi's arms looked over her shoulder to catch the eyes of the cats in kuwabara's arms. The kittens meowed with excitement, before jumping out of his arms towards the bunny. The bunny quickly took action and jumped out of Emi's arms and ran.

"Bunny!" Emi chases after the bunny as Kuwabara chases after the cats.

The group watches as in less then a minute animals ran free in the store, destroying everything in their path.

* * *

"So you are all band from the pet shop for life, huh?" Ayane took a sip of tea, "I would say that I'm surprised, but I'm not."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Emi pouted, "it was carrot top's fault!"

" It wasn't-"

"yes it was." the gang said in unison.

"Now how am I going to get a pet." Emi said sadly.

It was new for the gang to see a frown on the girl's face. Kurama tried to figure out how to fix this problem but nothing was coming up. Yusuke and Kuwabara also tried to figure out something but the only thing that poped in theor minds was some demon monster as a pet, and that was out of the question. Especially if it was going to be put in the hands of Emi. Even Hiei tried figuring out what to do. If the pet could get her to stop her hug attacks it was worth _thinking _about. His eyes scanned the area of the kitchen. His eyes stopped on a certain object. 'That might work,' thought Hiei, 'hopefully she'll believe it.'

"Why would you want a pet," everyone turned their eyes towards Hiei, "when you already have one."

"what do you mean?" Emi titled her head.

Hiei pointed to the odd rock with the strange designs Emi got from her boss.

"But that's just a ro-OW!" Hiei threw an orange at Kuwabara.

" It seems your boss forgot to tell you that this is no rock. "Hiei tried to hold his smirk, "this is an egg."

"An egg?" Emi looked at the stone that has been placed on the kitchen table.

"Hiei, I doubt she'll believe-"

"I get to be a mommy!" Emi took the 'egg' and hugged it.

"you got to be kidding me…" Yusuke muttered.

"Don't worry," Emi smiled down at the egg, "I'll take care of you, feed you, take you on walks…"

Emi left the room to make a bed for her new 'baby'.

"I can't believe you did that," Ayane stared at the demon, "why didn't **I** think of that!"

"but what are you going to do when the 'egg' doesn't hatch." Kurama asked his friend.

"tell her that she wasn't able to support it well enough, that it died."

"_Hiei_."

"Alright alright." Hiei crossed his arms, "when we find a real pet for her, we'll tell her. Happy?"

"I guess that will work." Kurama sighed.

"How well do you think she'll take the news that Hiei lied to her?"

"Well let's see," Ayane thought a moment, "you know about Atlantis right?"

The group nodded.

"Well that's the fate of the town when she finds out."

* * *

In America, in a secret base not far from Disney land.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong sir?" A man in his mid twenties walked towards a big desk, where a figure sat in a large cushion chair.

"I forgot to place the letter for Emi explain about the rock I sent her."

"That's not good."

"looks like we're going to Japan." The figure stood up.

"Alright we're going to-WHAT!?"

"How else are we to explain the situation." The boss took the jacket hanging from the hanger and put it on.

"but Japan is filled with demons!"

"If you never wanted to encountered demons, you picked the wrong occupation." The boss smiled. "hopefully we get there in time."

* * *

Hiei: well that took you long enough to update.

CS: shuy up or your going to OOC in the next chapter.

Kurama: didn't you have something else to say to the readers?

Cs: oh yeah... sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes. I wanted to update as soon as possible.

Kurama: um... I wasn't talking about that.

CS: what else would you be-oh yeah.... ***PLEASE READ FANS OF CRYSTAL CLEAR****people who are fans of the harvest moon fanfic, I would like to say i'm having major writers block and need your help. I thought i thought of something near the end of the summer... but later realised how stuipid it was. so I'm back to ground zero. I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!!!! please put them on the review of CRYSTAL CLEAR or message me (I guess you can do that now)

Yusuke: where have you been?

Cs: In a dark place... a very dark place.... any way please review and give me ideas for harvest moon. THANK YOU!!!!


	12. The Girl and Her Rock: part 1

CS: Let me just say I'm going through a rough time right now that's causing me more problems. Because what has happen I'm behind not only on stories but my work in school. Usually stuff doesn't effect my school work but this… is something that has caused my world to turn upside down. And it did not help right before vacation I got a serious head cold that made me loose my voice and able to think straight for a week.

Katsuro: You do know they don't care about your life and only care about the entertainment you give them.

CS: I'm sure a few care… or understand it's not completely my fault.

Katsuro: Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.

CS: That's it. I'm cutting your scene time!

* * *

The Girl and Her Rock: part 1

Emi rubbed her eyes as she grabbed the annoying alarm clock and slammed the off button. She soon set her eyes on the bundle of blankets beside her. She moved one sheet away to show her baby.

"good morning!" No response came.

Emi got up from her bed and stretched. Today was a good day. She had something big planed for today. But first she had to do something... secretively.

It was five in the morning and everyone, except Emi, was asleep. Emi crept out of her room and slipped through the hall. She went passed the guest room that was being used by her brother and girlfriend. Suki was sound asleep on the big bed, where Nick was stuffed in the closet, still on probation. Emi got to her destination, the closet.

She slowly opened it trying not to make a sound, because Ayane's room was right beside it, and she can be a light sleeper at times. Emi viewed the bundles of towels, blankets, some futon mattresses, pillows, highly powerful stain remover, and-

"There it is!" Emi quickly covered her mouth.

She waited until she heard no sound or movement from the other room. She grabbed the object between the blankets and proceeded to close the door. In her hands was an electrical heat pad. She tip toed back into her room, only hearing Katsuro's loud sleep talk swears that came from his room. Emi smiled ear to ear as she placed the heat pad on her egg.

"I still haven't thought a name for you." Emi cutely pouted as she tried to think of one, "Oh, well... I'll think of something later. I first need to get ready!"

Emi headed towards a bag Ayane gave her last night and took out an outfit. "Yusuke is going to be so surprised!"

* * *

"What. The. Hell." After five minutes of staring, Yusuke was able to speak again. He thought this was going to be a good day (for once). Keiko and him were going to eat lunch alone together, where he was going to ask her if she wanted to go see a movie. With no signs of The Oculus, the gang have had nothing really to do, but wait for them to strike next. But his plans crumbled when this happened. Before the first bell rang, Emi appeared in the front gates in a school uniform. Not in any school uniform, but in a Sarayashiki junior high school uniform. Keiko left the shocked Yusuke to greet the chipper girl and was now bringing Emi over.

"What are you looking at, Uram-?" Kuwabara stopped in mid sentence to look where his rival was staring at to see Emi a few feet away. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm attending school here," Yusuke and Kuwabara lost all their color, "Isn't the whole outfit a giveaway?"

"You look so cute Emi!" Keiko complimented.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had to admit (but never out loud) that Emi was cute. Emi had little butterfly hair pieces in her hair to keep some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were the always cheery, childlike purple and her smile was into a goofy grin. Her long sleeve shirt was a bit too big on her. The cuffs of the shirt went a bit past the wrists and the shirt was slightly baggy. Her skirt was an inch past the knees. She was the image of cute.

"But why our school!" Yusuke felt a headache coming, "Why not Kurama's school."

"Well that was my first choice, but Ayane said she and the principle there had a few issues in the past."

"what sort of issues?" Kuwabara asked.

"Something that involves a restraining order and a massacre." Emi said simple.

"… Why am I not surprised."

"Come on Emi, lets go to the office to get your schedule." Keiko took Emi away from the two, towards the front doors.

"School has just gotten worse."

"And I thought this would be an escape from her."

Both boys sighed before they sulked into the building. Today was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"Will you come down," Suki gave a slight glare to Nick. "She will be fine."

Suki was planning to watch tv for most of the day. But since her boyfriend was the protective brother type, she had to watch her boyfriend pace in the living, specifically in front of the tv.

"You don't understand, Suki!" Nick shot his arms in the air, pacing faster, "There are boys that have just started puberty not too long ago. Emi is an adorable innocent looking girl. She'll be mauled!"

"The key phrase is 'innocent _looking'_," Suki moved her head left and right trying to catch Ninja Warriors. "She can take care of herself. Besides those two guys and that girl go to the school too."

"Yes, but how do you know if those boys wont-"

"Yusuke likes Keiko and Kuwabara likes this other girl named Yukina."

"When are you people leaving?" Ayane came into the living room in a new kimono. "Seriously this is not a free place you can stay in."

"I can't leave my sister all by herself!"

"First she is not all by herself." Ayane took the remote from Suki and changed it to the cooking channel. "Second she was without you for a good nine chapters."

"well I cant leave her with a flamed head creature."

"I HEARD THAT, SHIT-HEAD!!!" Katsuro said from another part of the house.

"I should just kill that foul mouth-"

"Don't even think about killing him," Ayane hit Nick's head with the remote. "I still need him to do hard labor for little pay."

"Where is she?" everyone turned to see the short demon in the group of spirit detectives appear out of nowhere.

"You know most people would say hello first." Nick glared.

"Most people would knock!" Ayane yelled.

"Yeah, what ever, where is she?"

"If you are wondering where Emi is she is at school." Suki gave a bored sigh.

"School?"

"Yeah, the one that carrot top goes to."

Hiei chucked, "they get to spend together with her in school as well. This is a better day than I thought it was going to be."

* * *

The two detectives, Keiko, and Emi sat on the roof of the school building, munching on their lunch. Yusuke kept clenching and unclenching his fingers to control his anger. This was going to be just him and Keiko. But she had to come and ruin it. And of course Carrot top also had to be there too. Wait a minute. Did he just say carrot top!?

"Is something wrong Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"No," He gave his best smile he could must. "Nothing is wrong."

"If you say so," Keiko turned her attention to Emi. "So what are you going to name the egg?"

"I dunno." Emi took a big bit from her sandwich. "Maybe Rick."

"Rick?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Why Rick?"

"Why not Rick?"

"Hey, how do you know it's a boy?" Kuwabara asked, not realizing he was questioning the gender of a rock.

"Motherly instincts." Emi Claimed.

"If you a mother, Kuwabara is the toughest guy in the school."

"SHUT UP URAMASHI!!!

"Oh, I forgot my water in the class room," Emi quickly got up and headed out, "I'll be right back."

"Keiko, you know that egg is just a rock, right?" Yusuke whispered.

"What!? What do you mean a rock?"

"Hiei told Emi that a rock was an egg."

"WHa-! And you allowed him to trick her!" Keiko stood up, her hands on her hips.

"It was the only way to keep her happy!" Yusuke replied in his defense.

"Well it's going to hurt Emi deeply when the 'egg' does not hatch!"

"Don't worry," Yusuke tried to calm the angry middle school girl, "Hiei is going to tell her when we find her another pet."

"Well you better find that pet soon, Yusuke!" Keiko made a fist, "because Emi will loose it if her hopes are crushed! And I'll make sure you get full force of it!"

* * *

In a private jet going over the Pacific ocean was Emi's Boss and his Assistant. The Boss moved the wine in his glass, looking bored out the window.

"I hate plane rides." The boss grumbled.

"Well it can't be helped." His assistant took a gulp of red wine before smiling, "It's the fastest way to get to Japan."

"But it's so boring," The boss whined.

"Don't worry we are almost there."

"Really!" The boss smile grew, "how much longer?"

"Five more hours."

The boss let out a moan.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." The Boss slinked into his chair.

"You can handle it," He gave a short pause and smiled. "Mr. Baldwin."

"…Thomas."

"Yes?"

"What was with that pause?"

"Oh, I wanted to leave a moment of suspense before saying your name." Thomas gave a goofy smile, "Like in the movies."

"Ok… weirdo." he sipped his glass of wine.

"I'm weird?" Thomas chuckled, "I'm not the one with bunny slippers on."

"Thomas, you know I can't relax on a long plane ride without them," He stared down at cute bunny ears, beady eyes, and the adorable pink nose, "Besides they are so adorable!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Remind me to thank Emi for getting me these."

"of coarse," He looked at his boss's glass, "how about you drink the wine you picked and not waste it."

"I want to but…"

"But?"

"I actually don't remember getting a drink… now that I think about it, how did I get on this plane!"

Thomas chucked before getting a good swig of the red wine, "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

Emi was walking out of the school by herself because Yusuke asked *cough*Begged*cough* for Emi to leave him and Keiko alone for the rest of the day. Even though Emi seems naïve (which in most situations she is) she understood what Yusuke wanted to do and respected his wishes.

"You."

Emi looked around to see a few students walking out of the school as well but none seemed to have called her name.

"girl, over here."

Emi looked towards the tree to see black spiky hair. She smiled before skipping over.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?" Emi smiled up at the demon.

"Besides watching the two get tortured by you." Hiei smirked, "I came to watch over you."

"What do you mean by torturing them?"

"Well there is how you introduced yourself today."

**Flashback**

Emi walked into Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's home room class when the teacher introduced her to the class.

"Now Emi, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Well I like to say I love chocolate, video games, cho- OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU YUSUKE!!! I didn't know you'd be in my class! Isn't that great! We get to see each other every morning! I just realize you're not wearing the school uniform, why is that? Is your favorite color green?"

"Um, Miss Emi-"

"IS THAT YOU KEIKO!!! I can't believe I also have you in my class too! Yay, I have all my friends for home room!"

"Hey, what about me!!"

"Oh, hi Carrot top. Didn't notice you are also in the class."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MY NAME IS KUWABARA!!!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyway I Like hugs-I just remembered! Yusuke! Mika was wondering if you hooked up with Keiko yet!

"Shut up, Emi."

"Um, Miss Emi I think it best if you took your seat."

"Ok!"

**End of flashback**

"I still don't know what you mean."

Hiei just shook his head.

"And what do mean by watch over me?"

"The Baby wants me to watch over you." Hiei sighed, "He believes The Oculus may try to recruit you."

"But I can take care of myself." Emi pouted.

"Then tell that to him."

"Well, I better get home and see if Rick is ok."

"Rick?"

"That's the name I'm giving him." Emi looked at her watch." so are you going to come down and walk with me or hid in the shadow-"

Emi look back up to see he was gone.

* * *

"Sir… Sir.. BOSS!!!"

"Wha!" Mr. Baldwin bolted from his chair trying to figure out how he got on a plane. Wait, now he remembered. "The only reason for you to wake me-"

"We landed."

"Yes!" He leapt up from his chair, making his assistant jump back. "Finally I can get out of this metal death trap and warn Emi the danger she's in."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"Well the thing is we didn't land at the airport near the residence where Emi lives."

"What!? Why?!"

"Something about a few planes almost crashed together. Like some were lifting off while others were landing at the same time. So, we had to go to a different airport."

"How far?"

"A five hour drive away."

The boss groined.

* * *

"I'm home!" Emi came in to hear footsteps rush towards her.

"EMI!!! You're home!" Nick took his sister in a big hug.

"You're still here?"

"Of coarse I'm still here!" Nick let go of Emi, "I can't leave my sister alone to defend herself."

"When have I been alone?"

"Welcome back Emi." Suki came out from the living room.

"Suki!" Emi gave her a hug. "I'm happy your still here."

"Hey that's not what you said to me!"

"I'm happy she's here since you don't seem to leave." The two left to the kitchen while Nick fallowed.

"What happen to the little sister who loved being around her big brother."

"The little sister got tired of the big brother being over protective and annoying."

"You know that I all do it out of love!"

"He's got a point." Suki took a cup from the cupboard, "one mission, he stalked me for 39 hours to protect me from molesters ."

"It was a bad town!"

"If you mean it was deserted with no sign of life." Suki got some water and stared out the window, "What is shorty doing outside?"

"Oh he's there to watch over me."

"What!? That pervert!"

"I don't she means it like that."

"Koenma told him to watch over me because he fears The Oculus wants to recruit me."

"How dare they even think of trying to get my little sister to- wait Oculus, What's that?"

"Has the group made any appearance." Suki asked.

"Not for awhile now."

"You know about them, Suki?"

"Yes, Emi told me about them."

Nick whimpered before going into a dark corner.

"why won't she tell me anything. I thought my baby sister was going to share everything with me."

"Well it's obvious why she didn't tell you sooner," Suki rolled her eyes, "You would try to lock her up in a safe place for the rest of her life."

"And The last time I told you something secret, you chased poor Billy down the road with a metal bat!"

"He had it coming."

"EMI!!!" Ayane yelled from upstairs, "GET UP HERE!"

"Uh oh." Emi went up stairs, having an idea on what it was about.

Emi went up the stairs towards her room. Standing in front of her bed was Ayane holding the heating pad.

"Why are you using a heating pad on a r-"

"It's to keep him warm!"

"Him?"

"Yeah the egg. It's a he."

Ayane opened her mouth then closed it.

"Emi, you can't leave this thing on all day." Ayane took deep breathe to keep herself calm. "It will either catch your bed on fire or cost me a pretty penny on electricity."

"But how will I keep it warm!"

"You'll think of something." Ayane had to keep up this egg thing till they found a replacement. "Besides I think this egg just needs you're love and a mother's warmth."

"Ok!" Emi gave her a big smile.

Ayane smiled and left the room. She went down the stairs to find the unwanted guest still there. She past them without a word and went outside. She looked up at the big tree near Emi window. She stood a few feet from the trunk and even though she didn't see anyone she started to yell.

"YOU GOT A WEEK TO FIND EMI A NEW PET OR I SWEAR I'LL SKIN YOUR TINY DEMON ASS ALIVE!!!!"

* * *

Yusuke: Wait… you're ending here?! I thought you had more to write.

CS: I did. I do. But since this is over ten pages long and it's going to be at least five more pages to go I decided to stop here and just make the other part a chapter.

Emi: well that's good. I'm sure there's a lot of fans about to kill you now.

CS: You have no idea. I apologize. Especially to my Crystal Clear fans. I have major writers block and a lot of stuff has happen. Please forgive me. (puppy eyed)

.


	13. The Girl and Her Rock: Part 2

CS: Are you surprised? Well I sure am!

Emi: don't forget Sally.

CS: forget wha- Oh that's right! Thank you ImmatureChild for names for the rock! They helped a lot!

May: (pushes Sally away)_** Also she want's you to read her new fanfic, GAME OVER**_! You don't have to know the game to read it!

CS: (crawls back up) Please read that story too….. So they won't kill me.

Yo: And you get to see action, romance, humor-

May: **and guys being kicked in the balls!**

Katsuro- what the… WHAT ARE THESE CHARACTER DOING HERE!!!

May: shut up you moron! (kicks him in the crotch)

CS: yeah… so here is part 2. Sorry for grammar and such.

* * *

The Girl and Her Rock: Part 2

Five figures appeared from the busy airport as people scrambled because of the mayhem inside. Planes littered the runway making it hard for an air plane to get out. No one knew how this all happen, except maybe those five people.

"Boss, you sure this is the place?" asked one of them.

"I'm positive," The woman in the group glared slightly to the bald man, "Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well-"

"Shut up."

* * *

Emi opened her window and looked at the night sky.

"Hiei are you going to sleep in the tree?" the tree was only two yards away from her window.

"Where else would I sleep." Hiei was in the tree, but where in the tree Emi was not sure.

"Well we have a couch." Emi pointed out.

"I'm not sleeping in a home with a bunch of humans, a tree is just fine with me."

"But what if it gets cold?"

"The cold does not bother me."

Emi was silent for awhile, making Hiei wonder what she was up to. He came out of his hide out to see Emi was not at the window anymore. Hiei jumped to the window ledge to see the room was now empty.

"How did she leave so quietly?" Hiei mumbled to himself.

He then gazed towards the bed. The rock was on the left side of her bed, wrapped in a couple of blankets. Hiei needed to hurry and find a new pet for her.

The door opened and Emi came in with a dark green blanket. She smiled as she walked towards the window and handed Hiei the blanket.

"What's this for?"

"well most people use it to keep warm."

"I don't need it."

"yes, you do." Emi pushed it towards him.

"no, I don't." He pushed the blanket away.

"yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Take it or I'll strangle you with it."

Suki got herself in bed while her boyfriend was pacing in the room.

"What is it now?"

"I don't like it."

Suki sighed, "don't like what?"

"That demon sleeping in the tree right next to Emi's window."

"Nick, the demon clearly shows no interest in Emi and is only doing this because his boss told him to watch over her, for protection.."

"Still, Emi is a cute girl that many can't resist." Nick started to head towards the door, "I should sleep in her room just in case."

"Oh, really." Suki sighed, "and I thought you would want full advantage of your probation being gone."

"Suki I- did you say what I think you said?"

"Yes." She gave a seductive smirk.

Nick turn red and quickly went into bed. The two kissed each other passionately but Nick then stopped, confusing Suki.

"I should check up on her." Nick was about to turn when Suki grasped his chin.

"I will check up on her, you stay here." She gave him a peck on the lips as she slipped out of the bed.

Nick watched as her hips swayed going to the door, he was hypnotized by her beauty. She left Nick's drooling form to head towards Emi's room to ease his mind.

Suki knocked the door before opening it, "Emi, I'm just checking to see if you're-"

Suki stood there watching Emi on the floor with the spiky haired demon, wrestling to put a blanket on him.

"put it on!"

"No!" Hiei got up from the ground and headed towards the window. Emi grabbed the end of his jacket, yanking him back away from his escape. Hiei turn towards her and punched her right in the face, letting her release him. She fell backwards onto the floor. The room became quiet.

Hiei quickly regretted it and stepped forward to make sure she was alright. He only saw one large blur as he was thrown out the window. Suki watched as Emi quickly went after him, the green blanket in hand. Shouts were heard and the tree shook as something was repeatedly slammed into it.

"So is Emi ok." Nick asked his girlfriend when she came back from her 10 minute check up on Emi.

"Oh yeah, she is perfectly fine." She slipped into the bed, "The demon I'm not sure of."

* * *

The day was sunny, the birds were singing and Hiei was tied up by the blanket to one of the branches of the tree. Hiei laid on the branch, hoping that no one else saw him. I would tell you how he got this way but Hiei threaten to read my mind and place all my secrets on the internet. So just accept Hiei was over powered by a girl.

"I was not." grumbled Hiei.

Ok. Hiei could have easily gotten out of the blanket but he feared Emi's threat of the iron hug she would give him if he broke free. He looked at his options and saw this as the best one.

He heard Emi rose from her bed and got dressed. And yes the window was closed and the shades were down, you perverts.

He freed himself and jumped down from the tree. He waited patiently for her to come out. After a half an hour, Emi comes out with a backpack on her back and toast in her mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Emi muffled from her toast.

"How could I?" Hiei glared.

"Well if you just accepted the blanket you would have had a good night sleep."

"You got off easy, girl," Hiei walked beside her, "next time I'll kill you."

"Good luck with that." Emi smiled at him which both made him angry and gave a chill down his back.

"You think I can't?" he grabbed his sword, "I can easily kill you."

"that may be true." Emi gave him a big grin, "but I bet I'm faster then you."

"Speed does not matter," Hiei smirked, "you would get tired sooner or later."

"Not with a quick run to Genka's."

"Genkai's?" He eyes soon widened then a glare, "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Emi started to skip, " I wondered what Yukina would think knowing you are her brother."

"Do that and I will cut you into pieces."

"I'm only going to do that if you try and kill me."

" I thought you were a stupid, always happy human girl."

"I can't be happy all the time," Emi pointed out, "That would be pretty sad."

"Sad?"

"Yeah. Only able to show one emotion, that would be horrible. Even though some of the emotions hurt, it's better to experience them once and awhile. If you don't, you'd feel pretty empty."

"I guess." Hiei stared at Emi as she kept her gaze forward. For such a naïve girl, she had some good points.

"Hiei."

Hiei sighed, "yes?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

"No."

"but-"

"I said no."

"oh come on, just a little one!"

"I said no!"

"Fine." Emi pouted and crossed her arms.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. She gave up this easy. She was up to something.

"What are you up to?"

Emi just kept walking straight ahead.

"Hello, I'm talking to you!"

Emi didn't turn around or even shown signs of recognition.

"not talking to me now?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "So childish."

Inside Hiei was celebrating. He got Emi to shut up. The urge to gloat to Yusuke and the idiot Kuwabara almost made him want to go up ahead and tell them.

The rest of the way to school was quit quiet. Hiei wished he could have enjoyed it. But Emi's silence was getting on his nerves. The noiseless Emi was too eerie. Hiei felt if he didn't get her to say one word, the world was going to implode on it's self.

Hiei quickly said it before he could stop himself, "so how is Rick?"

"Rick?" Emi turned around to look at him, "Rick who?"

"Your egg." Hiei said annoyed.

"Oh his name is not Rick anymore."

"oh, what is it now?" Hiei cared less, but it was only way to get Emi to keep talking.

"It's Bob now."

"…Bob."

"Yes."

Hiei took a big breath of air, "Why Bob?"

"Why not Bob?"

"Is that going to be your answer to everything."

"Not everything." Emi smiled, "Besides my friend back home is named Bob."

"Then why didn't you just say you named it after you're friend?"

"Because I know you don't care."

Hiei opened his mouth but couldn't think of a comeback.

Emi's smile grew as she watched Hiei become quiet once more, with a little glare added in.

"Well we're here!" Emi skipped ahead towards Keiko and the others as they stood in front of the school. Hiei fallowed.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Koenma wants me to watch over her," Hiei have another annoyed sigh, "He believes The Oculus will try and recruit her."

"I think she can take care of herself." Yusuke hated to admit it but she was pretty strong.

"That's what I said!"

"Emi," Keiko stared at her bag, "what's with the big bag?"

"yeah, you had a smaller bag yesterday." Kuwabara noted, "We get a lot of homework but not that much."

"And it looks heavy." Yusuke took it off her shoulder and was surprised by the weight. "What's in here? Rocks?"

The group fell silent.

"Emi-"

"I can't leave my baby all by it's self!"

"and you can't take it to school."

"If the teachers see you with it they'll take it away."

"No, not my baby!"

"they would take a rock?" Hiei questioned.

"Yeah, the teachers at this school find anyway to take something away from you."

"But It needs to stay warm!" Emi's eyes started to water. "It will die!"

"Emi there is something-" Yusuke quickly placed Hiei in front of Emi, "Hiei needs to tell you."

Hiei glared at him as he was faced with a watery eyed teen.

"Listen," He stared at her wide glistening violet eyes, "the egg…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara inched their way from them, just to be safe when Emi snaps.

"Yes?" Emi tilted her head.

"I…. I'll take care of it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell down as Keiko sweat dropped.

"Really!" Emi smile grew and her tears dissolved.

"Only today."

"YAY!" Emi opened her bag as she took it out. It was wrapped in a blue blanket and the symbols on it glowed brightly in the sunlight. "Here you go."

Hiei took the rock and wondered what he gotten himself into.

"Take good care of Bob!" Emi waved goodbye as the junior high students stared to head in.

"Bob?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

"Thomas we shouldn't have slept in that five star hotel," Mr. Baldwin took a big gulp of his latte. "we wasted valued time. They may have found it already."

"sir, it was your idea to stay in that hotel." Thomas lightly shook his head. "and be careful with that coffee. This is a rental you know."

His boss rolled his eyes then turn his head to the side window. They were going ten mph over the speed limit with no cops in sight.

"How much longer till we get to the town?"

"Two more hours."

"AH!!!" Mr. Baldwin stomped his feet on the floor of the car like a child, " I hate traveling!"

"And I hate traveling with you." Thomas mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Hiei sat in a tree close to the school with the egg close to his chest. He couldn't believe he was warming a rock. He was going to just toss it in the bushes till lunch, but every time he tried he felt a cold chill down his spin. Like something bad would happen if he left it alone. Like Emi would spring from nowhere and attack. He looked down at the strange rock which seem to glow more. This was strange. He was not even in sunlight for this to happen. What was with this rock.

Emi gave another yawn as the teacher drowned about mathematical problems and how you use this formula in everyday life, when really only a few people do. The lunch bell rang and students sprang out of the class room before the teacher could say another word.

"Emi, you ok?" Keiko went up to Emi's desk," You look pretty tired. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, but for some reason for the past few days I've been sleepy."

"Maybe all that sugar you eat is finally getting back at you." Yusuke joked.

"I don't think so," Emi yawned, "Let's go. I need to make sure Hiei is taking care of Bob."

* * *

"Thomas go to Sarayashiki jr high school."

"Sir, I don't think it's the best time to ogle at middle school girls."

"Thomas, I'm appalled you think of me as a pervert!" Mr. Baldwin gasped, "I said that because Emi goes to school there."

"my apologies sir, I should have known you don't swing that way."

"Thank you, Thomas," Mr Baldwin then turned around to the back seats, "now where are those binoculars."

* * *

Hiei heard the bell ring and jumped down the tree. He waited until he saw a bouncing Emi come over.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Emi took the egg and cuddled it.

"Whatever."

"hmm…" Emi stared down at the egg.

"what is it?"

"I don't think Bob suits him."

"you just figured that out."

"maybe I should call him Jr."

"Jr.?"

"Yeah, Hiei Jr." Emi gave him a huge grin.

"why me!"

"Because you also took care of him." Emi giggled, "You're like the father."

Hiei gave a disgusted face. "I'm not the father of that rock!"

"It's not a rock it's an egg!"

"either way don't drag me into this!"

"… Does Hiei have some family issues?"

Keiko looked out the window of the class room to watch Emi being chased by Hiei. A sword was in his hands and the rock was in Emi's.

"Yusuke, he's going to kill her!" Keiko took hold of Yusuke's arm.

"No he's not." Yusuke watched as Emi dodged another attack, "if he really wanted to kill her she'd be dead by now."

"wha?"

"You see they're playing…. In a way." Kuwabara tried to explain.

"that does not look like playing."

"Just believe us Keiko," Yusuke placed his hand on her shoulder, "if Hiei wanted to really kill her he would actually push himself to catch her."

"he's not?"

"of coarse not, he's much faster than that."

* * *

The group finally arrived at the school. Their leader looked at the radar then the school.

"it's here." a smile spread on her face, "This will be easier then I thought."

"What now, boss?"

"We split up," She placed the radar back in her jacket pocket, "We need to get it as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara went out in search for the two. They headed towards the track to find Hiei, sword still in his hand.

"Hey, did she escape on you?" Yusuke laughed.

"Shut up." Hiei scanned the area. "who are they?"

The group turned to see a woman and a bald man walking towards them. They both wore black and sunglasses. The three detectives knew they were not ordinary people.

"Excuse me," The woman gave a fake smile, "I was wondering if you could help us."

"Help with what?" Keiko asked.

The three stiffened when the lady reached inside her pocket but relaxed when she took out a photo.

"Have you seen anyone with this?"

The picture was of a rock with strange colorful designs on it.

"No, we haven't." Yusuke said with a frown.

"Really now." The woman didn't sound convince.

"Why would a rock like that be doing here." Kuwabara gave a nervous laugh.

"What's so great about that rock anyway?" Hiei asked.

"oh nothing." she placed the picture back in her jacket.

The group were all thankful that Emi wasn't here right-

"HEY GUYS!!!!"

The group froze.

Emi came running towards them, with her egg.

"I just thought of the best name ever!" Emi stopped, giving the two in black a good shot of the rock, "Brick! Isn't it awesome! It's a mix of Bob and Rick!"

"Emi Run!" Keiko yelled.

"Why?"

"looks like this will be a piece of cake." the bald guy smiled at his boss.

"they want to steal the egg!"

"what!" Emi watched as the two came towards her, "I don't think so!"

Emi dashed away, twice as fast as she ran from Hiei awhile back. Before the two in black could reach her, they were surrounded.

"I don't think so." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"you're not getting away from us." Kuwabara smiled.

"are you sure about that?" The woman took something out of her pocket and slammed it to the ground. Smoke filled the area, making it hard to see or breathe. After five seconds it cleared with no sight of the two.

"Where did they go?" Kuwabara looked every which way.

"Why do they want the rock?" Keiko wondered aloud.

"I think I can answer that." They turned to see a man in his late thirties and a man in his late twenties coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Hiei gripped his sword tighter.

"Now, now." The man chuckled, "no need to be hostel. I'm Emi's old boss, Mr. Baldwin."

A moment of silence.

"Emi never mentioned you." Mr. Baldwin fell.

"What! She never did!" He whipped a fake tear away, "and I thought me and Emi were close."

"Anyway," The other man sighed at his bosses whining. "I'm Thomas, Mr Baldwin's assistant. Here is a picture to destroy your suspicions."

Yusuke took the picture and examined it. It was with Emi in a Christmas hat with one arm around Mr. Baldwin. He looked drunk with his red face. One arm was around Emi and the other was over Thomas's shoulder. Thomas did not look thrilled.

"Well you are defiantly a friend of hers."

"You're the one who gave her the rock and now people are after it." Hiei glared at him.

"I thought it would be a safe place to leave it." He scratched the back of his head, "but I forgot to leave the letter that explained what it was and some how they found out it was here."

"what is it?"

Mr. Baldwin gave a sigh, "Legend has it that's a creature sealed in stone and that it will suck out the spirit energy from those who posses it. before it… hatches."

"Could that be why Emi's been so tired?" Keiko mumbled.

"What happens when it hatches?" Kuwabara asked a bit scared.

"Well what we got from the translation was that when it hatched it would devour it's possessor and creates havoc on us all."

Everyone became quiet.

"We need to find Emi, fast!"

Emi ran into the school buildings as shots were fired at her. Students ran in panic as they tried to get out. Teachers also scrambled , some helping others out to an exit. Emi went against the crowd heading towards the stairs.

The group regrouped and headed toward the stairs as well. The boss lady was up in front as her goons were right behind.

Emi was finally on the roof. She headed towards the fence when a shot was fired. The two people she saw before and three others were on the opposite side of her.

"I don't think so," The woman's gun was aimed for Emi's headed, "Just give it to us and we won't kill-"

Pain shot from the woman's right hand, making her drop her gun. Hiei landed on the middle of the roof between Emi an the bad guys.

"You little brat!" The woman hissed, "Take care of him!"

Two of her men launched at him, both with sword in hand. Hiei smirked as he fought both of them off. Before the other three could do anything, Yusuke and Kuwabara came up the stairs and took them on.

No one seemed to notice dark clouds formed in the sky and the temperature becoming 10 degrees colder.

Emi hated she couldn't help them out.. Emi looked down as the egg started to glow. It started to tremble and shake in her hands as lightning crackled in the sky.

"Oh my good he's hatching!" Emi squealed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"did she say-"

"-The egg is hatching."

"EMI GET AWAY FROM IT!!!"

Emi was unsure who said it, as the hard rock shell burst. A huge dark creature came from it causing Emi to fall on her butt. The creature about nine feet tall as it stood in front of her. It had dark thick fur and beady red eyes.

"Shit," the woman mumbled, "Kill it!"

Her men fired towards it. The shots hit their mark but the beast was unfazed. It soon lunged towards them launching it's first attack on the bald one. It's massive teeth took a hold of him, letting the man give a blood hurdling scream. It tossed the man over the building before going to it's next victim.

The two men with their sword came at it together, but both were whipped with it's tail, sending them off the roof as well.

The beast set his eyes on the boss, causing her to become paralyzed. She looked to her left to see her last man had fled down the stairs.

She took out her pistol but missed. In a flash the creature had it's jaws open, ready to take a bite. The woman moved to the side having her arm get caught in the massive jaws and ripped off. She bit her lip hard to hold her agony as she was soon kicked by it's hind leg down the stairwell.

The creature soon lost interest in her, as it eyed the three remaining left. It licked the blood from it's lips as it got ready for another lung.

"Stop it!"

The creature turned it's gaze to Emi.

"Bad boy! Bad!"

The creature gave a growl before it slowly turned and heading towards her.

"What are you doing Emi!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"It's going to kill you!"

The three say that Emi was going to stand her ground. They launched toward it only to have the beast move quickly towards Emi. Yusuke swore under his breathe as he was unable to fire his spirit gun. He could not fire it without harming Emi. Kuwabara was not fast enough to catch it's speed and Hiei was the closest to trying to stop it.

The beast was just two yards away from Emi, It's Jaws opening up widely.

"SIT BOY!!"

The beast gave a sudden halt and quickly sat down. Hiei slammed into it, unable to stop in time. The two stared as Emi was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Bad, bad… thing!" The creature lowed it's head, "you do not attack friends!"

The three spirit detectives had their mouths wide open with utter amazment as they watched the beast whimper while Emi scolded it.

"Now say you're sorry!" The beast looked at them and gave them a little whine of a apology. "Good. Now come here and let me give you a hug!"

The creature perked it's ears and wagged it's tail. Hiei had to jump away to not get hit.

As it jumped toward her it got smaller, close to the size of a cat. It did have the body of a cat except it's hind legs resembled more of a rabbit's. it's eyes were still beady red and It's black fur wasn't as thick as it was when it was big. It's ears were long as a rabbits.

On top of his head was dark brown head fur sticking up an inch.

Emi gave her baby a big hug as the creature gave something similar to a purr.

"Alright what's going on here?"

Mr. Baldwin and his assistant came up the stairs, out of breath.

"Is everyone alright."

"Yeah, but I thought you said it was going to kill her!" Kuwabara yelled.

Mr. Baldwin looked confused at the boy before turning his head towards Emi and her new pet.

"what do ya know… It didn't tear her into shreds." Mr. Baldwin thought a moment, "Oh! The tablet must have said 'devote it's self to it's possessor', not 'Devour it's possessor'! Hahaha!"

The three glared at the man, as Thomas decided to get out of range incase they decided to attack.

"Rick you're here!" Emi smiled when she noticed her old boss.

"Oh Emi!" Mr Baldwin was about to give her a hug but stopped when the creature in her arms gave him a death glare, ", what are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking….. Brock!"

"Brock?" They all repeated.

"yeah, it's another name that's a combination of Bob and Rick!"

"I'm so happy you were thinking of me when you thought of a name!" Mr. Baldwin stretched out his hand to touch it. The creature opened it's mouth, twice the size any cat could, and puncture his skin with it's small sharp teeth.

Mr. Baldwin gave a little whimpered as he tried to get it to let go.

"Emi," He squeaked, "please help!"

"Brock, let go sweetie, it's not nice."

Brock let go with a huff, while Mr. Baldwin examined his hand.

"Thank you guys!" She held onto Brock like a baby, "If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have Brock!"

"Um… it was nothing." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed nervously not wanting to explain the truth to her.

"Let me give you a hug!"

"NO!" the three boys screamed.

"Ok…" Emi frowned but soon smiled. "Then I'll give you a kiss!"

Emi gave each one a kiss on the forehead before they could have register what she said. Kuwabara's face was a bright red, Yusuke tried to whip her kiss off his forward as a small blush crept onto his face, and Hiei was pouting and glaring at her with a pinch of pink on his cheeks.

"What about me, Emi?" Mr. Baldwin pouted, "I'm the one who gave you the egg."

"Ok!"

Emi went to give him a kiss on the cheek (because he was a bit too tall to get his forehead) when Brock latched his fangs on to Mr. Baldwin's Hand again.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Crazysally: Wow…. This was a lot longer then I planed it to be. I'm so happy I made this a two parter.

Katsuro: What the hell!?! I wasn't even in this part!

CS: I told you I was cutting off your screen time.

Kurama: I wasn't even in any of this.

CS: yeah… I kind of forgot about you. (big smile) and besides you don't even go to their school.

Emi: will Kurama be in the next chapter? (big puppy eyes)

CS: of course, sweetie.

Emi: Yay!

Katsuro: Hey! What about me!

CS: Eh…. Maybe.

Katsuro: why you-!

CS: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ittosai: and read her new fanfic, Game Over. (takes blade out and smiles insanely) unless you wish to die!

May: Stop scaring the audience, you psychopath!

CS: will you two just get a room already!

(both glare at her)

May: I'll grab her legs if you get her arms.

Ittosai: Agreed.

CS:…. Help.


	14. The Banana King and The Hyper Princess

CS: I'm back!

Yusuke: Oh great, you're back….

CS: What's your problem?

Yusuke: I don't know maybe it was you left us here as you went on your cruise!

CS: I couldn't bring all of you guys.

Yusuke: You brought Emi and Mika!

CS: Like I said, I couldn't bring all of you guys.

Yusuke: …I hate you.

Emi: It was so fun! Except being attacked by sales people on that beach… that was scary.

Mika: I though they were going to molest us.

Kurama: really? Are you all alright?

CS: We're fine. Anyway I'd like to say there is going to be an OC character that is BASED on another anime character.

Hiei: Oh really, and who is this character you are loosely basing off?

CS: You'll see.

* * *

The Banana King and The Hyper Princess

"KURAMA!!!!!" Emi leapt forward onto the red head, giving him a nice glomp.

"Hello, Emi." Kurama gave a light chuckle before hugging her back. "I heard you're going to the same school as Yusuke."

"Yep!" She let go off the half demon, "And my baby hatched!"

"Hiei told me about that," They both started to walk down the street, "It's a good thing it didn't try to kill you Emi."

"Brock would never hurt me, I'm his mama."

"Where is he anyway?"

"I left him with Nick and Suki."

* * *

"AH! IT BITE ME!!! AGAIN!!!"

"Well that's what you get for taking it's blanket."

Brock took the blanket that now laid on the floor. It dragged it to the corner of the room and made a little nest. It settled its self in before falling asleep.

"Hey were is that loud mouth guy?" Suki asked.

"Um… Ha.. Yeah… No idea."

"Nick."

"It was an accident!"

"What did you do this time!"

"Well, he was getting on my nerves and talking bad about Emi! I just pushed him!"

"You pushed him?"

"Ok, maybe I punched him."

Suki had her arms crossed and her foot tapped on the tile floor.

"And my arm might have been made of cement at the point of impact."

Suki gave annoyed sigh, "Let's just hope he's still alive."

"Don't worry he's sleeping as we speak… in the closet."

* * *

Katsuro was watching tv on his new flat screen tv. It took him awhile to save up the money for it, especially with the hag taking parts of his paycheck for rent, food, something Emi related stuff, or anything else to give her an excuse to give him less money.

He laid relaxed on his couch, watching Dragon Ball Z. Katsuro head was aching for no reason at all. He felt like he was punched in the face with a brick then slammed the back of his head on a metal table.

"Glub Glub.. Glub glub…"

Katsuro knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help turn his head to see Emi and Mika in Scuba gear.

"Oh it's you guys… And you're wearing Scuba gear… Why?"

"Katsuro! We're scuba diving!" Emi cheered.

"Really… I couldn't have guest with the outfit you're wearing."

"We're exploring the depth of the ocean blue!"

"In my room!" His headache was getting worse.

"oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous Fugu fish!" Emi pointed and hugged Mika.

"Oh no!"

"…Those are my socks." Katsuro turned the volume up on the tv, " Go away. I'm watching tv."

All of the sudden, a bright blue light came out of his stomach.

"What the hell!!!!"

"The vortex is open!" Emi cheered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!"

"Katsuro! We are being pulled into the vortex!"

"This is fucking crazy! Turn this thing off!!! I know it's your doing!"

There's no stopping the vortex, Katsuro!" Emi yelled as she was pulled in closer.

"Fuuuuguuuuu!!!!"

Both girls got sucked in and the vortex disappeared.

"Guys? Guys… I know you can hear me!" He yelled at his stomach.

A burst of blue light came out of his stomach again as Emi's head popped out.

"Katsuro! Katsuro, I have the amulet!"

"What Amulet!? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"

"The amulet, Katsuro! The magical amulet!" Emi's hand came out with a gold amulet with a big red gem in the middle. "Sparkle sparkle!"

"SPARKLE!" Mika head popped out then disappeared.

"I don't understand what are you talking about!"

"The Amuleeeeeet!" Then Emi and the vortex disappeared once more.

After a few seconds of silence, the two jumped out of the vortex and landed a few feet away from him. Katsuro poked his stomach.

"We did it!"

"We have the amulet!"

"That's fan-fucking-tastic! Now go away!" He huffed as he tried to watch his show. "I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you guys are around! Especially with you, Emi!"

"No Katsuro!"

"No!"

"We have to take the amulet to the Banana King!"

Katsuro gave a sigh, "Of coarse the Banana king… I should have known- Absolutely NOT!"

"He's counting on us, Katsuro!" Mika whined.

"If we don't get the amulet to the Banana King the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness (like with the mini dragon in Xialin Showdown)!"

"No! Darkness!"

Tentacles then appeared out of the vortex as a strange screech sound filled the room.

"ALRIGHT FINE!!!" Katsuro screamed as he swat away the tentacles, "I'll go! I'll go!"

The vortex disappeared.

"YAY!!!!!

"-DARKNESS!!!"

* * *

"Emi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really kiss Yusuke and the others?" Kurama asked.

"yeah, why do you ask?" A small smile grew on his face, "Are you jealous?"

A small blush came upon the half demon, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Mika says that when a guy asks about stuff like that, usually means they like you."

"That makes sense," He gave a little laugh, "But I was wondering because I see you more of a hug person."

"Well they didn't want a hug," Pouted Emi, "So I did what Mika said was the next best thing of thanking someone."

"Do you do everything Mika tells you?"

"No- yeah pretty much."

Kurama gave a chuckle and shook his head. Emi was quite an interesting girl. They walked down the block, not really having a destination. Kurama stared at Emi's smiling face and noticed how she had a skip in each step. Even though the others felt annoyed around Emi, he couldn't help feeling joyful in her presence.

While he was staring off into space, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine," He looked in front of him to see a blonde girl in gothic attire smiling up at him, "You didn't hurt Misa."

The girl batted her long eyelashes as she still stood close to him.

"Are you alright?" Emi was addressing more to Kurama.

"Misa is fine." She patted her skirt for imaginary dirt, "Misa should have been looking where she was going."

"That's quite alright." Kurama stepped a few feet away to get some distance, but she just came closer.

"So what is your name." She stared up into his eyes.

"I-"

"His name is Kurama and I'm Emi!" Emi came in.

"It's nice to meet you!" She turned her attention back on Emi. "You both have very interesting names. Kurhahma and Mhee…. Very unique. "

"Um our names aren't-"

"Yes, they are very interesting names, aren't they?" Kurama gave her a wary look suggesting to drop it. Emi nodded in understanding.

"I bet you can't guess Misa's name!"

The two stood there in silence.

"Um…." Kurama wondered if this girl was serious, "I don't kno-"

"Misa." Emi stated flatly.

Misa's eyes widen and she gasped, "How did you know!?"

For once in Kurama's life he felt his eye twitching. He never met someone so… so… stupid. Well one good thing came out of it. He found someone worse than Emi. He won the bet with Yusuke. He now wonders if the 2000 yen was worth it.

* * *

Some how Katsuro, Emi, and Mika were in the forest, walking for the so called Banana King. Katsuro, no surprise, was close to snapping again as the two started to make strange noises with their tongue.

"What," He gave a sigh, "are you two doing?"

They ignored him and kept making the sounds.

"Will you stop that." He growled.

They stopped, allowing Katsuro's stress level to go down… until Emi made the sound again.

"WHY YOU- what is that?"

In front of them was a giant Z.

"Z!" the two said aloud.

"El hombre del sombrero nos ha enviado!" Emi said excitedly.

"Nos contó muchas historias asombrosas!" Mika chimed in.

The big Z glowed white and gave a small dinging noise. The two girls laugh leaving Katsuro completely confused.

"…What?"

"Esta noche cenamos en las tortugas!" Mika spoke to the Letter.

"Así que bueno, que será!"

The Z turned red and a horrid buzzing sound came from it before it shot a laser right pass Katsuro's head.

"What did you two do this time!"

"Si!" The both said at the same time.

"Yo soy feliz!" Emi said before the Z turned white again and dinged.

The two laughed once more and began walking forward. The Z turned red when they pass by making Katsuro walk slowly away from it, making sure to note if it was going to fire again.

"Just keep walking, Katsuro. Just keep walking." Katsuro kept his eyes on it, "I better get a raise for this."

* * *

Kurama wondered how this happened. Miss Misa had explained she was lost and needed help finding her hotel. But of coarse she did not remember what the hotel was called. She then suggested it would help if someone who knew the area could help her find it. Before he could have thought of a clever plan to get out, she dragged them both and thanking them for "volunteering" their time to help her out.

"Misa would like to thank you both for helping her find her hotel."

"It's," He tried to sound pleasant, "not a problem."

He turned to Emi to see that she had became strangely quiet. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Misa is so happy to meet such nice people!" She then gasped as she saw a shoe store, "Oh let's go shopping!"

"I don't think that's a good-" Kurama was ignored as he was dragged into the store, with Emi right behind him.

For over two hours the two had to watch as she tried all the shoes in her size. In the end she bought nothing. Kurama had to calm himself when he realized he was wasting time on this girl. Emi was calm through the whole thing, not saying a single word. Kurama was getting worried.

"We should go back to finding the hotel," Misa just realized why they were here, "Let's go!"

Kurama noticed the sun was close to setting. He had wasted too much time on this girl. He was hoping to talk to Emi today. He hadn't seen her for what seem forever. He also had a question he needed to ask her, but didn't want to ask in front of the airhead.

"So Misa is usually stalked by people because Misa is very pretty. Misa is a model, singer, and actress, so it's understandable why people want to be with Misa. Misa is very adorable. Oh! Did Misa mention her boyfriend? Misa has Light who loves her very much. Misa and him are going to get married and have many kids. Oh! Is that an ice cream cart? Let's get some ice cream? I don't have any money, can you buy? Misa will be very happy if you do! Besides, the guy should always be the one to pay for things. Misa loves strawberry ice cream! Wait… Were we suppose to be doing something… Never mind, Misa would like- oh my is that dress only 500000 yen!? Misa must have it! Can Misa barrow some money? Misa only has only some money. Are you listening to Misa? Misa is talking to you! It's rude not listening to people. You're not very a good gentleman. Light listens to Misa! Did Misa tell you about how we met? Misa thinks it's so romantic! Wait- are you two together?! That's so Kawaii!!! Did Misa interrupts your date? Misa Sorry! Misa feels bad for stealing your time away from- oh are those new plushies?! Misa got to have them! Misa-"

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kurama was surprised to see that it was not him who said it, but Emi. For once Kurama saw an angry Emi. Her eyes slightly glowed and she had a light snarling look on her face. It took all over control to fully explode on the girl.

"We don't care who you are or what you want!" Emi stuck her finger right in the girl's face. "You are annoying, loud, and stupid! You give blonde's a bad name! Hell!! You give all of woman kind a bad name! And talking in third person does not make you cute! It just makes you sound a few IQ scores away from being brain damages!! YOU PREPPY JAR JAR BINK'S IMPERSONATOR!!!!"

Misa just stood their, unable to fully process what she heard, "Jar Jar Binks… impersonator?"

"Come on Kurama," Emi took hold of his hand, "Let's go, before my IQ drops any lower."

Kurama was indeed shocked. He never saw Emi act like this. He looked behind him to see the blonde girl still standing there, with her mouth wide open. Emi had no skip in her step or had a smile on her face. She walked in large strides and had a small frown on her face. She never thought to see this side of her. He realized that he did not know Emi as much as he thought he did. This was an interesting day, indeed.

* * *

The group finally got to a small pyramid a bit taller than them in the middle of the forest.

"We're here Katsuro!"

"The temple of the Banana King!"

"Great!" He rolled his eyes, "Now lets leave the amulet and go home."

A disgusting green creature in a Santa hat and beard came up from the ground, staring at them.

"Who is that?" He asked the two, but none of them answered, " seriously, what the fuck is that thing!? You guys must see it!?…. To be honest I'm getting pretty freaked out!… SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!!"

He then started to hear music play and the thing started to sing.

"~Katsuro, you look quite down, with your big fat eyes and big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so gray!~"

"It does with these two." Grumbled Katsuro only to be elbowed by Mika, "HEY!!!"

"~-Put a Banana in your ear!~"

"Wait what?" did he miss something, "a Banana in my ear?"

"~Put a right banana, right into your favorite ear!~" It sang, "~it's true!~"

"Say's who?"

All of the sudden banana's came everywhere and were starting to sing. Katuro was hoping he was on drugs or something; and only wished to get out of this nightmare. Finally, the song was over and the thing exploded.

"Of course, it burst into flames."

"Go forth magical amulet!" Emi said holding the thing, "Return to the Banana King"

The amulet glowed and flew towards the small pyramid. A ray of light came from it and was on Katsuro.

"Katsuro, you're the Banana King!"

"What?" He felt himself being hovered towards it, "Hold on a second!"

"You're the banana king!" A banana came out of nowhere and cheered.

"No, I'm not!" Katsuro struggled to get down, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Hail the banana king!" The two cheered.

"Don't encourage the fruit!"

The banana's all appeared and cheered.

"I… I am the Banan king!" He started to smile, "All bow down before me! With my power I will crush all who oppose me, starting with that woman! Let's see how she feels getting hit by a slipper every day and dealing with a hyperactive child in a teen's body! And I- hey, where did everyone go? Guys?… hello?"

The ray of light flicked off, sending him to fall on his butt. "OW!!!! SON OF A-"

* * *

Kurama and Emi headed towards his home to have dinner. His mother always insisted bring friends over and Emi really wanted to hang out with him since they haven't seen each other in "AGES!"

"It's good to see you Emi," Kurama's mother smiled as she handed the girl her plate. "How is school?"

"It's very good!" Emi said before taking a bite, "I'm so lucky I have classes with Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara! Some of the stuff is kind of hard, but I do ok."

"That's good," She smiled as she went towards the kitchen, "Excuse me while I get the cookies out of the oven."

Emi smiled as she ate happily at the good food. Kurama ate quietly, enjoying his mother's food. that when he remembered something.

"Emi," She looked up at him with food stuffed in her mouth, "I have a question to ask you."

"Emi chewed then swallowed her food, "Yes?"

"Has Hiei been acting strange lately?" He said in all seriousness, "he has been acting… different the last few times I saw him."

"Emi thought a moment, "No, not really. He still acts like the midget demon with the power to kill you in three seconds and would do it with a smile."

"Then, I guess it's just me." He laughed before going back to his meal.

Emi stared at him a bit, before going back to her food. Emi wondered if what Kurama said was true. Was Hiei acting a bit strange? She wasn't really sure. She hasn't known him enough to really point that out. She then will have to keep an eye on him. She smiled feeling like a detective. Her smile grew when Kurama's mother came back with the cookies.

* * *

Katsuro finally was able to come back home. His feet were killing him and he was very tired. The only upside was that his headache was finally going away. He couldn't wait to go back to his room and relax in front of his new tv. When he got to his room his heart stopped. Everything was gone. His couch, bed, socks, money, and even his new tv were taken.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE BEEN ROBBED! When I get my hands on those-Ah!"

Light burst from his stomach once more and Mika's head came out of it, smiling at him.

What do you want?" He glared

She stared at him, before giving him a peck on the cheek and disappearing back into the vortex. His face flamed up

"What.. The.. F-"

"**GET UP!" **

Katsuro jolted upwards only to hit his head on a shelf. He looked around at his surroundings to find he was in the closet. How did he get here?

"I said get up!" He looked up to only groin. It was Ayane, "Get out of the closet and go to bed. You already wasted the whole day in here."

"Alright alright, "He got up and headed towards his room, "You old hag- ah! Stop throwing those!"

* * *

CS: Yay! Kurama is back!

Yusuke: now we just need the plot back.

CS: Excuse me?

Kuwabara: yeah, what about that demon?

CS: What demon?

Yusuke: you know, Sen…. The demon who was assigned to kill Emi.

CS:………….. Oh! Yeah!…. I forgot about her!

(everyone glares at her)

Cs: fine, fine. We'll go back on track in the next chapter. Oh and if I offended anyone who likes Misa or believes she is not like that at all, I said I'm basing her off some one. (Big Grin)

Emi: please review and we will try to get Sally here to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

CS: you can't take me alive! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Mika: Sigh... I'll get the rope if someone gets the tranquilizer gun.


	15. The Return Of The Plot!

CS: Hello! Sorry this took so long. I did finish it on wed. but it took me till Saturday to have the time to edit it. I have been working on other fan fiction that I hope to post soon. About a month ago I realized that I couldn't possibly post another story while updating the other three. It was a hard decision but I decided to cut down the story of one of the three I have posted. Just so you don't have a heart attack, IT IS NOT THIS STORY. It's one of the other two… I think it's obvious which one it is, but I like to keep you guys guessing. Just know it's not this one.

* * *

THE RETURN OF THE PLOT!

Sen sat in her chair, counting the seconds as they past by. She and her men were ready to set their plan into action. They had all the things they needed to set it in motion. All the arrangements were made and the people who needed to be paid off were paid off. There was only one problem.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!"

Even before she was kidnapped, Emi was causing them trouble.

* * *

Suki, Emi, and Nick stood at the train station. After staying their one day trip in Ayane's home for twelve days, the couple decided it was time to leave. Well… Ayane kicked them out of the house and Suki had to "persuade" Nick not to waste their money on a hotel to make sure Emi was safe. By now you should know Nick's term for safe is "Not being surround by guys that could take advantage her". So that was basically any guy who was three feet or less away from her and was not related.

"I'm going to miss you!" Emi hugged Suki. "We can talk on AIM!"

"Sure thing." Suki smiled and hugged the girl back.

"What about your brother?" Nick did the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Emi smiled and gave her adopted brother a hug. "even though you stayed far too long and have been annoyingly protective, I'm still happy you came and I'll miss you."

"What do you mean?" Nick said smiling, "You're coming with us!"

"Wha-" Nick then hit Emi on the head, knocking her out.

"NICK!"

"Suki there is no time to explain!" He was starting to drag Emi onto the train, "I'm not letting my little sister be man handled! This is all for her own good!"

"NICK!"

"Not now! Help me hid her in your luggage-"

"NICK!"

Nick snapped out of his day dream and looked at Suki. She stared at him annoyed and rather concerned. Emi was hoping her brother would let her go now and that he would stop smiling like that.

"Nick, let go of Emi and let's get on the train before it departs!" Suki grabbed her bags and went on.

"Ok!" He let go of Emi, "I'll see you later, ok."

"ok, have fun at that meeting in Tokyo!" Emi waved goodbye, "stay there as loooong as you like! You don't have to rush right back here!"

Emi watched as the train left and the two couple waving goodbye. Emi thought she saw her brother's face turn into horror, then tried to jump out the train and Suki grabbing his hair and sitting him back down… but it must have been her imagination. Why would her brother want to jump out a train-

"Your brother has a dirty and twisted mind."

Emi looked to her left to see black spiky hair. She looked a bit more downward and saw Hiei. She gave him a big smile.

"Hiei what are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten that I was assigned to watch over you?"

"No," Hiei noticed a little irritation on the whole 'being watched' but it was quickly masked over, "It's just you said you were going to ask Koenma to have Kurama watch over me because you had better things to do." her face became neutral for once.

Hiei looked around his surrondings,"Kurama is busy today."

"oh, ok." her smile return, "so what do you want to do today?"

* * *

Sen was rubbing her temples. How could a sixteen year old girl slip out of their sights so easily. She had paid off a good sum of money to some humans to watch the house.

"How could she just disappear out of thin air!" Sen slammed her hand on the table, "FIND HER, NOW!"

"Awe, is Sen having trouble finding a little girl?"

Sen whipped around to see none other then Ivory. Sen hissed.

"Why are you here?" Sen spat.

"Now, Now, don't be so cold blooded." Ivory grinned, "I just came to see how you were doing. The boss is getting a little impatient."

"I know!" Ivory chucked at the demon's frustration, "Once the girl is found I will personally bring her to the boss!"

"Really now?" Ivory gave a big laugh as she began to leave, "Then I will _personally _laugh my ass off at your face when your plans fail."

* * *

Hiei gave a sigh. He ignored the few stares some people gave him as he walked side by side with Emi down the street. He wondered how he got himself into this. The two were going to a small restaurant, Emi's human friend brought her once. Her guardian, Ayane gave her enough money to feed five people for helping out by getting Nick out of town.

"Darn, I left my phone at home." Emi gave a cute pout.

"We can stop by if you must have it." Emi raised her eyebrow at Hiei's suggestion, "What? We just turn left instead of right and we'll be at your house."

"True, but I don't think it's a good idea to go home right now."

"Why's that?"

"Well my house is being watched by The Oculus."

"What?" He stopped in his tracks. "how do you know this and when were you going to tell anyone?"

"I noticed it a few days ago. I think the mailman is not a mailman."

"And why is that?"

"I don't think a mailman is only assigned to come to our door and no one else's." Explained Emi, "Also it's a bit strange for a guy who is fixing a perfectly functional telephone for hours on end."

"Why haven't you told me of this?" Hiei was wondering how he couldn't sense them. Maybe they were human.

" I thought I was imagining it because I didn't sense any demons." Emi started to walk again while Hiei fallowed, "And I had to figure out some way to get out of the house without any of them noticing. Since Koenma gave you those days off there was no way I could contact any of you guys about it. And I wouldn't be surprised if they were tapping the phones."

Koenma had to pick the worst day to give them a day off, thought Hiei. The baby said Emi's brother could watch over her just fine.

"How did you get out undetected?"

"Oh, that's easy, I just made myself look like Katsuro and walked out the door." She said simply.

"… I'm starting to wondering if The Oculus is as great as Koenma and Botan say it is."

* * *

A young demon messenger ran towards his master. He went down on one knee and spoke, "We spotted her Ms. Sen!"

Sen gave a big toothy smile, "Perfect. Set the plan into motion now. I expect to have her here in one hour!"

"Yes, Ms. Sen!"

The demon then rushed out of the room. Sen gave a sigh and smiled. Everything was going her way. She was going to capture the girl and present her to the boss. He will be so pleased that he will give her a promotion. She couldn't wait to rub it in Ivory's face. Then maybe she'll kill her. That made Sen even more happy.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"~Almost!~" Emi skipped down the sidewalk, "I'm so happy we can hang out, Hiei!"

"Yeah, _great_."

"Come on, hanging out with me can't be so bad." Emi gave him the sad pouty lip, large watery eye look.

"_Sigh_, no you're not that bad. That dumb human that hangs out with Yusuke is far worse."

"Oh, you mean Carrot top? Yeah he can be annoying." Admitted Emi. " but he does have a good heart."

One of the very few things that Hiei and Emi had in common: They rarely used Kuwabara's real name.

Hiei stopped in his tracks. Emi soon stopped, a bit confused. "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"I sense someth-"

A black blur came in-between them. It then jumped towards Emi and grabbing hold of her. Hiei quickly took out his sword and chased them. Emi was not having fun one bit. Being thrown like a sack of potatoes over the shoulder hurts. Before she knew it she was thrown into a large black van where five demons in black sat menacingly.

"Um, Hi!"

Hiei was not thrilled. He would have laughed at the demon for thinking he would be a match for him, if Hiei wasn't annoyed that Emi was being kidnapped. The demon went down with one quick blow, but by then the van was already a good distance away. Hiei growled in frustration as he took out the communicator Botan gave him and continued to fallow.

"Hello?" Botan came on to the scene, "Hiei, what's wrong?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"Who? Emi?"

"Of course Emi! Who else would it be!" Hiei then began to jump up onto the buildings to get away from the crowds below.

"Calm down, Hiei." Botan said over the device, "what exactly happen."

"A demon came and threw her into a black van."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"No, I just thought Emi would like a joy ride with her kidnappers- OF COURSE I TRIED TO STOP THEM!"

"Ok, ok!" Boton did not want to tick off this demon, "I'll use the tracker to track down their-"

"You put a tracking device on her?" Hiei looked up ahead and saw the black dot was turning left into a road that would bring them out of town into rural Japan.

"Yes. We placed a small device in her cellphone." Hiei laughed, "What's so funny?"

"She left her phone at home."

"Oh," There was a pause, "That's not good."

"Just get the others." and Hiei shut the thing off before picking up speed.

* * *

Emi looked around at her captors. The demons kept quiet and watched carefully of all her movements. They were going to take no chances with her.

"So…. How is everyone this fine day?" No reply, "Hey why don't we sing a song! I know the perfect one! ~I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes, bum bum bum! I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes, bum bum bum! I know-"

"Will you shut up!" one of them yells.

"ok." Emi thinks a moment, "how about this song, I got a lovely bunch of coconuts-"

"No, singing!"

"Fine." Emi started to swing her legs, "what do you guys do for fun on long car rides?"

The demons glared at her. Emi gave a big bored sigh.

"This is not as fun as I thought It was going to be." Whined Emi, "I was going to wait until after I met your leader, but I think I'll be leaving now."

Emi punched the demon closet to her then kicked another in the jugular. The van rocked back and forth as Emi fought. The driver tried to concentrate on the road. The faster he brought her to the boss the better. He was too busy trying to ignore the commotion in the back that he didn't hear a loud bang coming from the roof of the van. The demon jumped when a 4'10" demon jumped onto the hood. Hiei took out his sword and plunged it through the glass and into the demon driver.

The van swirled uncontrollable as Hiei jumped off and watched as it hit into a tree. Hiei walked over and ripped the vans sliding door open. A few dead demons came tumbling out as Emi wobbled out, trying not stepping on them. She got new shoes and didn't want to get more demon blood on them.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner and save me the trouble of running all the way here?"

"I wanted them to take me to their leader." She dusted off the imaginary dirt, "But the car ride was so boring and who knows how long I would have to deal with them. I would also miss my fun filled day with hanging with you, Hiei!"

"Whatever." Emi laughed when he tried to scowl. "Let's get out of here."

"Ok-"

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama running towards them.

"Are you alright, Emi?" Kurama started inspecting her, "Hiei, I thought you said you were going to watch her."

Botan quickly walked slowly away from the two. They already had this discussion before and did not wish to be in arms length when Hiei explodes again.

"I _WAS _watching her-"

"I'm sorry," Emi said sadly, "I wanted to do some undercover work by allowing to be captured. Don't get mad at Hiei for my stupidity."

"I'm not mad, Emi." Kurama pat her head, "And you're idea was not stupid, it was pretty clever, but tell us next time when your going to do that. You may not have been able to escape on your own, The Oculus has all sort of demons working for it."

"Oh, yeah." She laughed sheepishly, "Didn't think about that."

Kurama just shook his head. He could never be mad at this girl. Hiei rolled his eyes, the girl got the fox demon under her fingers.

"When you're done babying the baby, I'll be looking for where they might of planed on take Emi." Hiei dashed away up the road.

"Awe, You made Hiei run off." Whined Emi. "And we were going to have a funtastic meal together."

"you guys were going on a date?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and laughed.

Emi raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean? two friends can hang out with each other, without it being a date."

"Emi, 90% of the time when two people are doing activities like that, they are usually dating."

"So…." Emi had a puzzled look and pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "You two are dating?"

The two boys gave horrified looks and jumped away from each other. Kurama couldn't help laughing.

"So what did you do today, Kurama?" Emi decided to save the boys from the embarrassing and awkward situation by changing the subject.

"Nothing much." He shrugged his shoulders, "I was actually trying to call you to see if we could hang out but you didn't pick up."

"Yeah, I kind of left my phone at home when I transformed into Katsuro to get out of the house."

"Why were you doing that?"

"Because people are watching my house… a lot of people are watching me now a days" Kurama noticed Emi's face changed a split second but quickly went to her perky face, "…. Wait a minute… Hiei said you were busy today."

"He did?" Kurama was confused, "why would he say that?"

"I don't know," Emi shrugged, " a week ago he said he was going to get someone else to watch over me and when I asked why he was still looking after me and not you, today, he said it was because you were busy."

Kurama was puzzled by this. Koenma never asked him to take over Hiei's job to watch over Emi. He would have been glade to. He didn't mind Emi's company like the others. Also, why would Hiei say he was busy? Even if Koenma said he was too busy to look after Emi, which he doubt would happen, Hiei would have still dumped her on him and left. This was really unlike Hiei.

"Can people stop thinking I need to be looking after." Emi crossed her arms.

The group looked a bit surprised. All of them were indeed thinking that.

"What do you mean Emi? Have you been reading our mind-"

"No, but I can read faces." Emi frown, "I can take care of myself. If you haven't notice, I've been doing a great job kicking demon butt since I got here. It's sweet that you guys want to protect me, but I already have an over protective brother to deal with, I don't need you guys being like that."

The three stood in awe. They never saw Emi act so.. Serious and mature.

"Now if you excuse me, I think I'll go to Koenma about this whole 'babysitting' thing." Emi then turn to Botan, "Shall we go, Botan?"

"Um, Sure." Botan nervously smiled and brought her broom thing (what is it called? I have no idea).

"See you guys later!" Emi said smiling, "Tell Hiei we'll have to do a rain check on the lunch thing! Bye bye!"

And the two were off.

"Emi has more mood swings then any woman I ever met." Yusuke muttered as the others agreed.

"I'm back." Hiei looked around, "Where did she go."

"She went to talk to Koenma." Kuwabara answered.

"Did you find anything?"

"I found a small home not too far from here." Explained Hiei, "I checked, but whoever was there before is gone now."

"Well," Kurama sighed, "they are well known for leaving without a trace."

* * *

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!"

Sen and Ivory sat in the back of a limo as they road towards base. Ivory was laughing her head off like she said she would while Sen fumed.

"Ah, that was a good laugh." Ivory took a sip of her whine, "You just made my day."

"I will get her next time." Sen sneered, "I will take her down, personally."

"I'm sorry to break it to you," Ivory finished off her drink, "But there will be no next time."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes slowly widen, "No, the boss can't- wont do this to me!"

"Wrong again," Ivory gently took off her glove. "Your team has become a liability. Liabilities must be taken care."

"come on, Ivory." She slowly edged towards the car door, "You're going to do this, even after what all we been through?"

"you're team as already been disposed of," Ivory smiled, "I will make sure you and your team are mention in my speech about world conquest for your efforts for serving The Oculus."

Sharp nails pieced through skin. Sen gave a little cry as poison went into her blood stream. She gasped for air while she tried to rip Ivory's nails from her chest. Ivory counted down to twenty as Sen's body convulsed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She finally pulled them out when Sen took out her last breath. Ivory's red cell phone rang, after she finished cleaning the blood off her fingertips.

"Hell-"

"You have till the end of the month." Came a low male voice, "Bring the girl. Alive or dead."

"Understo-" he hung up. "It was good talking to you too."

* * *

CS: There we go! I feel like Kurama isn't getting much love and affection from Emi any more. Don't worry Kurama, Emi will be hanging out with you in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll update again because I want to finish the other story as soon as possible. Have a great summer!

Yusuke: wait one moment! I thought Sen was going to be a bigger character then that.

CS: she was.

Yusuke: And?

CS: I didn't like her, so I killed her off.

Yusuke:… you're killing off a lot of characters this summer.

CS: Shut up…

Yusuke: so the cast of Crystal Clear still are not speaking to you?

CS: shut it detective or the next chapter will be a slash fic staring you and Kuwabara.

{five minute intermission}

CS: sorry to say Yusuke is…. Not well at the moment. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	16. The Runaway

Emi: Alright, (She took out Boton ride of transportation out) This is called an Oar.

CS:… I know. I should have known that when I wrote the last chapter, but I was drawing a blank.

Emi: Saying it with me "OAR".

CS: Emi I get it.

Emi: It's spelled O, A, R-

CS: EMI! I GET IT!

Emi: (teary eyed) you don't have to yell.

CS: Yes… I do. Anyway, Welcome to Chapter 16, I am your author, Crazysally, here to bring you another eventful chapter of Copy Cat.

Yusuke: Um, why are you talking like a host on a game show?

CS: Shut up, I'm typing this at 1:00 in the morning.

Kurama:…. Why?

CS: Because I can.

[All]: …..

CS: anyway, sorry for the delay. Been working… well been trying to FINISH UP THE LAST CHAPTERS OF GAME OVER!

Kuwabara: Maybe you should start the chapter before you go off on to a rampage.

Hiei: wow, The meat shield made a valid point.

Kuwabara: Shut up!

CS: both shut up or I'll make that slash fic into reality!

[complete silence]

* * *

The Runaway

Koenma was busy in his office. The Oculus had been active for the past few days. They seemed to be searching for something. All over the world, members have been sighted at old tombs, haunted burial grounds, any place that showed supernatural energy. He was about to get Botan, when the doors burst open.

Emi came striding in with Botan right behind. Koenma noticed her lips were firmly straight, unlike the upward curve he usually saw.

"I don't want any bodyguards." She got straight to the point.

"Emi, The Oculus has shown interest in-"

"I don't care." She crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself. I have had no problem so far in going against them, all by myself might I add. You're just wasting Hiei time in watching me."

"Listen, you are a valuable member." Koenma crossed his arms, "I promised Mr. Baldwin I would take care of you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't think he meant by having a bodyguard at all time."

"Emi this is not up for debate. Hiei or any of the others will watch over you, whether you like it or not."

Emi's eyes harden. He was sure he saw them glowed for a split second. He also seemed to notice the room was getting chillier. Her face soften after ten seconds.

"Ok." She said before taking her leave.

"Ok?" Koenma didn't know Emi that well, but could tell she wasn't someone to rollover like that. What was she up to?

* * *

Hiei awoke just before the sun rose up. He sensed a familiar presence come close to the home and awoke. He couldn't help but frown when he saw it was Kurama.

Kurama noticed the demon as well and smiled. He walked over to the tree that was next to Emi's bedroom window.

"Good morning, Hiei." He said with a smiling.

"I don't know what's so good about this morning." Hiei jumped from out of the tree, "watching the girl all day and having to stand watch outside all night is a waste of my time."

"well if you like, I could watch over her."

"Hmm, I'm capable of watching over a teenage girl." he took the offensive.

"you know I didn't mean it like that." Kurama gave is innocent smile, "I was just saying we can switch off so you can take some time off watching her, that's all. You can go do other things."

The silence that fell may have seemed to some as if Hiei was considering it. But Kurama knew the demon wasn't considering it. Actually Hiei looked as if he hated the idea. He just didn't want to say that he did. Why he didn't want to speak was his opinion was because he didn't know why he hated the idea. It was a good idea, but found himself angry with it.

"Emi was pretty upset when she left, wasn't she?"

Kurama sighed, he was changing the subject. "Yes, she didn't like the fact of being babied. I sometimes wonder if she knows the danger she is in."

"Of course she does. She is not new to this whole thing. Though she may act childish and stupid, she's a lot clever then she lets us to believe. And a lot stronger."

"that is true." Kurama nodded in agreement, "But she can't take care of them all by herself."

Hiei grunted, "you underestimate her."

Kurama looked seriously at Hiei, "are you sure your not overestimating her?"

Hiei said nothing. No one in the group has seen the full extent of her powers. They knew she took down two demons to save Kurama's life and a bunch of weaker ones, but never saw it with their real eyes. How strong was she really? Hiei just knew that Emi's patience went thin yesterday. For the two months he has known her, her personality as been changing or he just seen different sides of her. His first thought she was just a cheerful girl with strange powers. He leaned she had some darks sides to her. her angry can come up without any warning notice. Emi seemed a totally different person when she was angry. When she came home late from visiting Koenma, he noticed she was off. There was no skip in her step nor a smile on her face. She walked only looking what was straight ahead. When she talked, it was always short sentences and monotone. She did not try to get him to kiss Brock goodnight or even said goodnight to him. In fact she spoke no words towards him. As if he wasn't there. Instead of leaving her window open (incase Hiei got cold or needed something), it was shut, locked, and the shades were pulled down.

The two found themselves at Ayane's doorsteps. Katsuro was the one who opened the door. He had two garbage bags in each hand.

"oh, it's you two again." Katuro grumbled, "If you're here for the brat, she's still asleep. Have fun waking her up."

Katsuro walked past them and threw each bag in the trunk of his small blank car.

"Katsuro! Don't forget to get milk!" Yelled Ayane from inside the home, "Or the butter!"

"yeah, yeah I won't forget! Stupid woman." He went into the car and drove off.

Kurama and Hiei decided to help themselves in and headed towards the kitchen where Ayane was washing the dishes, muttering how Katsuro better not buy anymore porn.

"Good morning Ayane-san."

"Yeah, yeah, morning." She grunted, "Emi may be in her room. I don't keep track of her."

The two demons looked at each other before going to her room. Kurama knocked at her door and no one answered. He opened it up to find the room clean and no Emi. There was also no Brock either.

The two looked through the house to find no sign of her.

"I know what your thinking so don't say it." Hiei said through his teeth.

The two went to find Ayane who was picking vegetables from her garden.

"Where is Emi?"

"Oh, she left already?" She whipped some sweat from her brow, "I thought she would at least say goodbye."

Kurama blinked, "Left? Goodbye?"

"Where is Emi."

"Who knows." She gave a sigh as she got up, "That girl knows how to leave without being noticed and not be found. It was one of her specialties. Even as a child she pulled these things all the time. Gave her parents such a fright. She is such a stubborn little brat."

"You mean she left without a word?"

"She did say she was going to leave because of a disagreement. I had no power capable of stopping her. When her mind is made up, there is no stopping her."

"She could be anywhere!"

"Well, I wouldn't say anywhere." she smiled, "I doubt she had time to get to an airport (and the fact that she's banned from going there ever again). So she is at least somewhere in this region. Good luck finding her, you're going to need it. That and maybe an army."

"She could have been Katsuro when she left." suggested Kurama.

"No, I had a feeling she may do that, again but when I used my eye It was just a normal human man."

The whole gang were all rounded up and told of the situation. They all set out to find her. Botan took to the skies to look above. Keiko came in and decided to look in the park. Kuwabara headed to Genkai place to see if she was hiding there (also to see Yukina). Yusuke staked out a train station near by. Hiei and Kurama split up to search on every street corner. Hiei looked around the housing district while Kurama searched in the city area.

Kurama looked among candy and toys stories, with no sign of her. He then spotted Emi's friend Mika carrying five large bags of groceries. She lost her grip on one bag and all the connects fell out. Shampoo, bag of rice, pet food, vegetables, and ice cream fell onto the ground. Kurama came over to help.

"Need a hand?" He came over picking up the bag of rice.

"Thanks." she smiled and placed all the stuff in the bag, "haven't seen you in awhile."

"been a bit busy." His smile turned into a frown, "do you know where Emi is?"

"Emi?" she looked puzzled, "I haven't talked to Emi for a few days now so I don't know where she is. Why, is something wrong?"

"well she ran off with out telling us where she is going." He sighed.

"Do you know why?"

"It's probably because she got mad because we're watching over her so much." He shook his head, "She should know this is for her own good. She tried to get Ko- Um our boss to get rid or the surveillance but he said no."

"Oh, yeah. Emi told me about that." she fixed the bags in her arms, " I can see how she feels. Though she may not look it, she is use to be independent. Also, after awhile it's nice to have some privacy and alone time. Even Emi doesn't want to be around friends ALL the time. Well, I got to go. I'm meeting a special someone today!"

She was then off.

* * *

Yusuke left the train station to look else where. On his search he saw Brock roaming around the area. He smiled, trying to tail the creature. But Brock was too smart for him and started to dash away. The thing was as fast as Hiei, zipping around objects and people. Yusuke couldn't catch up with it.

* * *

Kuwabara smiled goofily as he sat next to Yukina.

"I'm sorry, but Emi is not here." She placed some tea beside them, "She was here yesterday, but only for a few minutes before leaving."

"She was here?" He became serious, "Why was she here?"

"I don't know." Her innocent orb eyes looked up to him, "She was talking secretly with Genkai about something."

"Really… hmm.."

"If you really want to know," Kuwabara jumped when the old woman appeared next to him, "She was asking me about a way to track someone down."

"Track someone?"

"Yes," She took his untouched tea and took a sip, "sadly, I could not give her anyway to track the person. She said she would ask someone else."

"Who?"

"She did not say." She took another sip, "That girl is up to something, you know that right? And I think she is going to put herself in danger. Something she may not even get out alive with."

* * *

Hiei glared at everything; the bystanders, the houses, the trees, and even the adorable squirrels that was climbing those said trees. When he found Emi he was going to kill her. slowly. She is wasting more of his time.

"Hello Katsuro!"

The voice sounded familiar and he looked over to see Emi's human friend and the man that lives with her. He examined them closer, seeing they showed off any spirit energy. None of them did.

"Oh, hi." The man grumbled, "what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner." She smirked, "it will be just you and me under candle light."

Katsuro liked the idea of a free meal. The old hag always took money out of his paycheck eating anything she made. "…fine. As long as there is no cats in the house."

"Don't worry, we don't have any pets." Mika smiled, "Mom loves animals a bit too much and… lets just say they don't last very long under her care."

Katsuro tried to get the disturbing animal abuse image out of his mind., "Whatever, where do you live?"

"an apartment complex a few blocks from the train station." She tried to hold her giggles of excitement, "You don't need to wear anything fancy on our first date. In fact, you can wear nothing if it makes you feel comfortable."

"N-naked! I-I.. wait this is not a date! W-why am I going to be naked!"

"Oh, are you self-conscious of yourself?" Mika tilted her head cutely, "well if it makes you feel better, I'll take my clothes off too."

Katsuro was at lost of words. His face was the same shade as his flaming hair. Mika smirked before giving him a peck on the cheek, "see ya at 6."

And then she left.

Hiei shook his head in disgust, "_Humans_."

* * *

The sun was setting and the group had no leads. They hoped anyone who would come and help-

"hey guys!" Mr. Baldwin and his assistance came in… a few seconds too early… damn idiots cut off my dialogue. "What's with you're sad faces?"

"you're still here?"

"yeah, just because I haven't been in like three chapters, doesn't mean I left!" He muttered about the author forgetting him before going back to the topic at hand, " anyway I was wondering if you seen Emi. I-"

"that's the reason why we are here." Explained Yusuke, "we have been searching for her for hours now."

"Sir, I told you we should have left early this morning." Thomas grumbled.

"hey, no one asked you." Mr. Baldwin pouted, "I guess we failed to stop her."

"you mean you failed to stop her."

"Hang on," cut them off before they started to squabble, "Do you know what Emi is up to?"

"I do." he gave a long sigh, "sometimes that girl can be so troublesome."

"just like you sir." Thomas retorted as the older man stuck out his tongue.

Hiei got up close to Mr. Baldwin, "Just explain what she is doing and why my third eye can not find her." Hiei snapped.

"alright, alright!" he straightened his suit, "what did Emi tell you on why she came here?"

"She said she was on vacation."

"Sadly, that was not the case. You see a demon is after her and wants her dead…. Or wants information from her.. I can't remember which."

Thomas shook his head.

"Anyway, the demon has contacts everywhere, even in the base! Without knowing who was his contact, I sent Emi here only telling her close family members. She was not safe back at base. Until the demon was taken care of, Emi had to stay in Japan, living under Ayane's roof."

"so what is she up to?"

"think about it for a second. You are detectives after all."

Kuwabara, surprisingly, was the first to figure it out, "She's going to find the demon and kill it!"

"Oh, come on!" Hiei said, "she's not that stupid."

"Yes, but she is a girl and hormones take over logic." explained Mr. Baldwin.

"what does that mean?" Keiko glared.

"um… nothing little girl." He gave a big toothy grin.

"It would makes sense." Kuwabara muttered to himself.

"what are you talking about Kuwabara?"

"When I went to Genkai's place-"

"To see Yukina." Yusuke grinned.

"to see if Emi was there." Kuwabara glared at him before continuing, "and they said she came over asking Genkai if there was a technique to track someone."

"…great."

"Why can't I find her?" Hiei asked.. .well demanded, Hiei never asks. Unless Emi maked him.

"that's sort of my fault." he rubbed the back of his head, "I sort of gave her a device to keep her out of radar from any magical way."

That would make sense, thought Hiei. But then why was he able to see her with his eye a month ago. Was she not wearing it when he decided to check up on her… wait, check up on her? That's not what he meant. Saying that made him sound concern towards the girl.

"…..We got to find her before she does something stupid."

"any places you think she would hid at?"

" what about that girl, Mika."

"No I talked to her, she said she hasn't talked to Emi in a few days…" A little light bulb clicked in Kurama's mind, "I'm so stupid."

"What?"

"I can't believe I believed her. I should have seen it."

"what?" Yusuke asked again.

"Mika said she hasn't talked to Emi for days, but knew about Emi being mad yesterday."

"where does she live?"

"I heard her talking to that guy that she lived near the train station." Hiei said.

"Near the train station?" A light bulb appeared over Yusuke's head also, "I saw her pet at the train station before It ran off."

It was clear. Emi was at Mika's house.

* * *

Mika hummed as she was finishing cooking dinner. Any minute now, the hot man meat would be here, and soon, she'll have him wrapped around her finger.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it. Her smile fell when it was not Katsuro, but Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and two other men.

"Hello?"

"We know you're hiding Emi."

"….Well you came a bit sooner then I expected." She opened the door wider, "I thought maybe after dinner you would come. Not that I'm complaining, this actual helps with my plans for this evening."

"Where is she?"

Mika shrugged, "Who knows."

"stop this whole act, we know she's here."

"WAS here." Mika corrected, "she left over an hour ago."

"…what?"

"Yep." Mika took the apron that she had on, "She said she had a plane to catch."

"…..WHAT!"

"Anyway," Mika left a moment before bringing back Brock, "Emi wanted you to watch him while she is gone." She gave the creature to Hiei, "She said the little guy wouldn't be able to handle the plane ride there. Poor thing got sick in Katsuro's car when coming here."

The thing bore it's eyes into Hiei's, as if saying "good job moron. You did a fine job in watching her. Now, get me something to eat before I hack a hairball on ya."

Yusuke sighed, "looks like were going to the airport."

* * *

The gang stood in front of monitors. They all squished into the security room.

"How were you able to convince them to let us in here?" asked Keiko.

"I have my ways." Mr. Baldwin flashed her a smile. "Now lets look at the footage about.. Lets start from two hours ago."

They rewinded the tape. They watched searching for Emi, but no sign of her.

"I don't see her."

"That's because you're not looking for the right person." Mr. Baldwin smiled before stopping the tape, "Does that person look familiar?"

"Everyone moved closer to see a girl with purple hair with a luggage in one hand.

"Mika?"

"Emi turned into to Mika to get through security." muttered Thomas.

"so where is she going?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's going back home."

"to America?"

"that's not our only problem ?" Kurama moved closer to the screen, "who does that look like?"

Everyone moved closer to the scene again. They saw a woman in a long brown coat, long green hair trying to be hidden by a fedora hat.

"Ivory!"

"great, now the oculus knows where she is too."

Hiei shook his head, "that girl is more trouble then she's worth."

* * *

Cs: ok this chapter changed so much. It was suppose to be at least three different things before I finally stuck with this one. And sorry I actually finished this chapter a few weeks ago but never got the time to edit it and post it because of work and school. Hope you liked it. :) Please review!


	17. Races, Proposals, Awkward Momements

Cs: I am sorry that you guys had to wait this long. A bunch of crap has been going on in my life. Stuff with my dad, with college, and basically life. I am attempting to write a novel (please don't laugh) and hope that it will become somewhat popular to help earn money for myself and my family. Also wish to be a writer someday. I get a lot of crap and skeptical stares when I say that so that's why I don't say it's my dream career. I just have a hard time getting myself to do things because there is so much stuff I want to do. My brain won't let me stay on one story. Luckily two out of the four stories I'm working on have four chapters. That's a good start… I guess.

I also have broken up my seven year long friendship with my best friend. That might not seem so horrid as I make it sound, but I have little, but very close friends. I really just have one friend now…. Got to find some new ones. I was part of a small knit group in high school (me and three others). When we graduated, I lost contact with one (I wasn't that close with him) and then my other friend…. Sigh…. Having to let go of a friend that has been with you, thick and thin, and then slowly watched as she became a bitch that caused you to psychotically spiral downward because you have very low self esteem and her mind is wired to think of herself first. I know I did the right thing, but it still hurts. I would love to be her friend again but she needs to change and "man up". If she wants to be my friend, then she has to be the one trying to fix everything. I'm not doing all by myself again. Though I don't think she cares much about me. She didn't even care when I asked her if she still wanted to be friends with me. "it your decision" she said. She would "understand" if I didn't want to be friends with her… So you basically don't care either way. It's not your problem, it's mine? That really hurt.

I now have only one close friend and I'm kind of clinging to her. Luckily she is very understanding and awesome. Though I still need to find more friends. She has a busy life and can't hang with me all the time. I also go to a community college and live at home. Where I live I'm closed off from the world. I try to make friends but most of the people at the college are a lot older than me and I can talk to them but "hanging out" seems weird. I'm going to try harder this semester. Because I'm tired of being depressed and lonely. I'm sorry I'm just babbling on but this helps my mind at ease. Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Rat Races, Demon Proposals, and Awkward Moments

Emi got off the plane looking like her dear friend, Mika. She picked her small suitcase and went out the door. She hummed a little tune as she got in a cab. Ivory was not far behind and went in her own cab, instructing the man to fallow Emi.

Emi took out a small letter with a wax embalm on it. It was already opened and was covered in chocolate prints and crumpled from being in her bag all this time. She skimmed over the letter once more and instructed the drive to go to the harbor. Emi let out a sigh, thinking about her friends she left behind in Japan. It hasn't even been a day and she missed them. Kuwabara's constant yelling. Yusuke sarcastic comments. Hiei's pouting and little grumpy attitude. She can't forget Kurama's kindness and smile. Sadly, this is what she must do. To prove to them and herself that she was not weak. Also getting rid of the demon would be an added bonus. It should be a piece of cake.

And if you were wondering about Mika and Katsuro's date, it went well. Not as well as Mika had hoped, but it could have been worse. She did get to kiss him. The thing is that the reason she kissed him was to stop him from yelling. It was "Emi did this" or "The Hag did that". Though after the kiss he got very quiet and still. Mika had to pour ice cold water on Katsuro to get him out of it. Of course it started the whole yelling and swearing again. Mika would just have to deal with it for the time being.

Since Mr. Baldwin had his own jet at his disposal, Emi would only be two hours ahead of them. Which if you thought about, it could have been a lot worse. It was also lucky enough that Mr. Baldwin got a call from one of his subordinates that spotted Emi in Stone Harbor, New Jersey and was trying to get a boat.

Through most of the ride Yusuke and Kuwabara argued. Mostly about who was stronger, which was a better boy band, Insync or Backstreet boys, and etc. Kurama had to come in at some points to calm it down. Mr. Baldwin began to annoy Thomas while the poor man just bared with it. Hiei, with a ticked off expression on his face, stayed quiet for most of the ride. He kept trying to use his eye to find her, but the stupid device clouded his vision.

Right when the gang got off the plane, Emi was able to find her destination. The directions gave a coordinates on where to go, but the boat was lost in fog for awhile. It was almost a half an hour before they found a small island. Emi paid the poor man who kept praying not to be eaten by zombies or taken in by a ghost ship. The guy left the island in fast hast. The fog surrounding the island engulfed the boat and Emi hoped the poor guy would find his way to shore.

Emi, decided to look her 16 year old self as she walked up the rocky path towards the large home that stood in the middle of the whole island. She always wondered how demons got the money to get these vast houses. It must have been hard getting a house loan for it.

Emi wasn't too surprise to find no wild life at all. The whole area was very quiet. There was not even a cricket. Emi didn't like quiet. She decided to sing to brighten up the mood.

"~Gullah, and lets play together in the bright sunny all go to Gullah, Gullah Island, Gullah, Gullah, Gullah, Gullah~…..hm… I don't thing that's a suitable song for this…."

She thought for a moment.

"~Do what you want, cause a pirate is free,YOU ARE A PIRATE!Yar har, fiddle di dee,Being a pirate is alright to be,Do what you want cause a pirate is free,You are a pirate!~"

"Um, excuse me?" Emi turned to see a small female demon on the path, "are you singing a Lazy town song?"

Emi smiled "Why yes I am! I'm surprised a demon like yourself knows this song."

The demon blushed, "well I.. .ah… who are you and what are you doing here?"

"oh, right! I am Emi and I have an overdue visit with your master."

* * *

At the harbor, everyone went out to investigate, asking everyone if they have seen Emi. Well, everyone except Yusuke and Kuwabara because they didn't know English that well. They knew a few swears but wouldn't do them any good.

"Um, sir." Mr. Baldwin whipped out a picture of Mika that he took from security cameras, "Have you seen this girl?"

"Well, yes I have." The fisherman squinted his eyes, "I think I saw her go with Kyle out to sea…. There his boat now."

A small boat came towards the docks. The gang formed around it. The man looked up at them, rather shaken.

"Excuse me," Mr, Baldwin said with a smile, "but have you see this girl?"

He looked at the picture and paled, "yeas I saw her. She asked me to drop her off at some coordinates out to sea. I am not going back there!"

"Well, could you tell us where you dropped her off?"

He was quiet for a second but then nodded.

Mr. Baldwin calls it borrowing. Thomas calls it another hassle with authorities thanks to his thoughtless boss. The group took an unoccupied boat and drove it off to the open waters. Unlike Emi's time trying to find it, they found it in a mere minutes. Or the island found them. The island seemed to move on it's own, with a thick fog clinging to it. They tied the boat to an abandon looking dock before setting off.

"Do you think she's here?" Kuwabara looked around.

"Hmm, I don't know," Yusuke said sarcastically, "Emi is going to go to a demon that has been after her and we stumble upon a moving island. I doubt there is ANY connection."

"S-shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Hiei glared, "Let's just get the brat and go!"

"Oh, does Hiei have a little crush on Emi?" Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

"I can cut your tongues out if you like." A cold shiver ran down the two boy's spines.

"Now boys," Mr. Baldwin felt like it was his duty to step in….He just really liked the attention. "If we want to safe the fair maiden we must work together."

"How is Emi, a maiden?"

"Yeah, she is more like those short things with the hairy feet."

"…." Kurama finally got himself into the conversation, "A hobbit, Yusuke?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"…Emi doesn't have hairy feet." Mr. Baldwin loved to talk without thinking.

"How would you know, have you seen her bare feet?"

Mr. Baldwin thought deeply amount it. Thomas was hoping that a demon would just come and try to kill them all ready. What ever was for him in the afterlife, must have been better then this. If he knew he was selling his soul to the lord of "pain in his side", he would have stayed as the secretary at the small firm.

"How about we ask her when we find her!" Thomas almost snarled.

"Thomas did you snarl at me!….. That was kind of ~cute~!"

Now everyone was quiet now. Yusuke and Kuwabara felt the urge to just go before something happened. They were unsure what they thought would happen, but was sure it would result in a lot of mental scaring. Kurama had a wonderful look of complete shock which Emi would have loved to taken a picture of. Hiei, another expression Emi would have loved to see, was mix between confused, disgusted, and annoyed. Poor Thomas look mortified. His first time trying to snap at his boss and he is called cute? Mr. Baldwin didn't think nothing of it and lead the way as the others just found themselves fallowing.

A light mist covered the ground as they attempted to go straight to the center of the island. That's usually where the whole castle thing is. They should have known they would encounter demons on their way.

"I'm not really in the mood for this!" Yusuke punched one in the face, breaking the nose.

"Ah!" It was almost as if Mr. Baldwin was dancing, twirling, punching, swift kicks unable to see through a human eye, "Just like old times, don't you think, Thomas?"

"I WAS NEVER ON THE FIELD, REMEMBER!" Thomas screamed as he ran from two of them.

"Oh, that's right," Swiftly he was at his assistants aid and disposed of the demons, "When we get back to base, we should look into you getting some training in."

Hiei took out the ones that came at him and kept going foreword. He did not wait for the others. they would catch up. He just wanted to get Emi, kill the demon, beat some sense into the girl, then go home. That was his plan and he was sticking to it.

Kurama whipped through them (no pun intended) and fallowed right behind the short one. His friend's antics were strange, even for Hiei. What was Hiei's true feelings for Emi? That was the question that was plaguing him for over a day. Though this was not the time to ponder such a thing. Thought it was something to wonder about.

The sight of the building didn't give the group much relief. It wasn't a castle like most of them thought. It was just a really big house. There was no mote or fort. It was open for any attack. They were extremely stupid or had a lot of faith in their power. They all hoped for the first option.

As a guest and gentleman, Yusuke and the others were, they all blasted the door apart before coming in. They were slightly taken back by the sight of only one demon in the room. He was very tall and lean. His eyes were beady and soulless. He bowed his head.

"Welcome, the master and mistress were expecting you." He turned away, "This way."

They didn't know what to do except fallow. Thomas clung to Mr. Baldwin, giving up his suicidal thoughts that appeared awhile ago and wishing to live much longer. He hadn't gotten laid yet, for Pete's sake!

Large door open to show a large dinning room. A long table was in front of them. Fifty-two seats ran along it, but only two were occupied. One was by the girl they had been chasing half the world for. Emi was in a light green dress and her combat boots on. Her mouth was a thin straight line. The other person at the table was a demon with fire red hair that could rival Katsuro's. His sharp teeth grinned widely at the group.

"Ah! It seems you all did come, just as Emi predicted!" His eyes went to her.

"Guys, I can handle this," She did not pout nor smile. Her face was staying the same poker like expression.

"And you thought we would listen to you?" Yusuke chuckled, "Just because you're a pain in the ass, doesn't mean we want you to be someone else's pain in the ass."

A slight twitch upward of her lips came but went.

The demon seemed to ignore their talk, "You all came just in time as Emi was going to agree to my proposal."

Emi's eyebrows scrunched up, "… What?"

"I said, they came just in time to see you agree to my proposition."

"Um… I'm sorry, but you need to speak louder!" Emi yelled from the other side of the long table, "I can't hear you all the way here!"

"I SAID YOU'RE AGREEING TO MY PROPOSAL!"

"….I never said that!"

"You were going too!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I don't think so!" she crossed her arms as a small pout did appear, "I get to decided what I want to do with my body, not you!"

A growl rumbled in his chest. "I am the great demon, XAPHER! You will not defy me!"

Emi stuck her tongue out.

"If I may butt in," Mr. Baldwin stepped forward, stopping Xapher from jumping across the table to strangle Emi, "But what is it that you want from dear little Emi? It seems you don't want to kill her."

"Kill her?" He left out a laugh, "That would just be a waste."

"Then what is it?"

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" The demon smirked, "I thought you were all detectives. I guess it's just a title."

"HE WANTS ME TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN!"

…This was more awkward than what happened in the woods. Now all the members in the gang looked pale. Poor Kuwabara looked to be sick. Hiei and Kurama looked pretty mad.

Mr. Baldwin was the first to speak, "….. Pedophile."

"…What?"

"She's sixteen years old!" He yelled, "and you're like-" His hand moved around in the air wildly, "Old."

A nerve twitched.

"And why would you want here?" Yusuke examined Emi up and down, "I guess she could be considered cute, but not worth wanting for a wife!"

"Is it that hard for you all to comprehend why I need her?" He got up from his chair, "It's so simple."

"Like Emi said," Thomas finally spoke up, "You want her to give you kids. Kids with your power and hers would make them almost indestructible."

"EXACTLY!" His smile was wide, "It's nice to see someone in here has a brain and uses it!"

Thomas grinned smugly as he was jabbed in the side by his boss.

"Listen, thanks for the dinner, but I would like to get this over with." Emi got up from her seat, cracking her knuckles, "You understand?"

"Of course my dear. "He rolled his neck, "But you should understand, I get what I want. Using anything that's necessary to achieve it."

All the doors in the room swung open as demons rushed in, giving out loud battle cries. The battle begins!

Emi tried to reach Xapher but was surrounded by all sides. Taking a deep breathe, she concentrated energy in her hand. "Sprit Blast!"

Purple light came from her hand and shot in different directions, killing at least seven of them. Emi took one of the forks and used her energy, like Kuwabara, and made a weapon. Instead of a sword, the fork became a trident. She swung it around, piercing and hitting her foes.

Yusuke was using his fists, hoping to save his spirit gun for the big guy. They were all pretty pathetic demons, but it was the numbers of them that gave a chance of them losing. As Yusuke punched one down, another went up behind him and slashed his shirt. Luckily it was only his shirt.

Kuwabara was swinging away at them with his sword. He lost count of how many he cut down and wondered how many were here. It felt like when he slay one, two more came in to fight.

Kurama used his whip, slashing them and throwing some of them around as weapons. He kept trying to figure out where Emi was. He saw a purple light coming from the swarm of demons. He tried reaching her, but could never get through the demons.

After killing thirty of them, Hiei decide to stop fighting, and start running. With his short body and agility, he went through the crowd, much easier than the others could. He could feel Emi moving towards Xapher, plowing any lower demon in her way. Hiei knew she was strong, but also knew she couldn't take down this demon by herself.

Mr. Baldwin, had to stay back. He had to protect his assistant. Who else was going to put up with him 24/7? It took him thirty one people to find Thomas after his other one died. He wasn't going to have this one die anytime soon!

They never thought it was going to happen, but the crowded of demons soon were thinning out, all being replaced with bodies. It felt like they had been fighting for hours. The table was demolished now, giving the good view of Emi and Xapher. He was still in his same spot, but Emi was mere four yards away. Hiei was almost next to her.

From everyone could see, Emi looked tired. Her legs wobbled and body swayed a bit. Though her eyes kept on Xapher. Xapher smiled, not exhausted at all. Just like he planed.

"It's kind of sad. So much power at your disposable, but so little stamina to use it." He watched as her breathing was heavy, "You could stop all of this. You and your friends don't have to get hurt."

She cracked her fingers as shocks of electricity came out of them. And in one swift move she blasted him, sending him to the wall. That was something he did not planed.

He got up the crack in the wall, glaring at her. He was told Emi had low stamina. Some how over her "vacation", she got a bit more endurance. A few more hits like that would do him in.

"I'm a lot stronger than I looked," Emi smirked, "Now, It's time to curl up and die."

She ran at him, as her fingers grew long, like Ivory's. Some poison would make the whole thing easier and quick. Everyone watched in awe as Emi ran and he just stood there. No one notice the smile growing on his face.

Emi was going to show them. She did not need a babysitter nor bodyguards. What she needed was friends. And with this blow, everything will be alright. Nothing could stop her.

A figure appeared between the two, stopping Emi in her tracks. Her eyes widen at who she saw, "Ty lee?"

A large blast of electricity sent Emi flying back. Hiei caught her before she hit the wall. She was hit right in the chest. A large burning mark was there. Emi did not move and she did not look to be breathing.

The name sounded family to the detectives. As if it was mentioned before to them.

"Ty lee, what are you doing!" Mr. Baldwin yelled.

A light bulb clicked in their brains. The gift of the voodoo doll from her co-worker.

_from the one that dreams of strangling you, Ty lee_

The girl looked to be eighteen, small sparks of electricity still cracked in her hand.

"Isn't it obvious, sir?" She smiled, "I thought my outward hatred for her was a clear indication on what I am doing."

"But… But I thought you were kidding!"

"Really sir?" Thomas sighed, "I think we need a talk on when someone is being serious."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Kurama asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S SO FUCKING HAPPY ALL THE TIME!" She screamed, "IT MAKES ME SICK! And she's sooooo annoying! She should not have such power with such a care free attitude! It's too dangerous in her hands."

"So you see, detectives." He placed his hand on Ty lee's shoulder, "we partnered up this whole thing. She was the leak in your systems." He smiled wildly, "looks like I win again."

"We don't think so." Kurama glared angrily at them, "we will not allow you to even go near her."

He laughed, "and what are a bunch of humans and two measly demons going to do about it?"

"You underestimate us." Yusuke smiled, loving to punch the smirk off the guys face, "I have beaten down a lot of demons like you."

"Oh really? And didn't you think I might have much stronger demons at my disposal for nosey people like you? THOSE WERE JUST THE WARM UP! My true army is ready to cut you all into shreds!"

Everyone became tense. Listening to every sound or nose. Kurama got himself close to Hiei and Emi. She looked like she was breathing now, but it was hard to tell. They all waited for another fight to be had. But nothing came.

"…What… What is going on!" The demon snarled, "where are my warriors?"

"You're warriors," Ty lee turned around to face him, "have been taken care of."

Her movements were quick as she jabbed him in both arms before sending him back with one of her blast of electricity. Xanpher staggered to get up, as his arms swung like noodles.

"What are you-"

"It's called being a double agent." She ignored his heated glare, "What would make you think I would allow Emi to breed!" She shivered, "One Emi is good enough, there is no need for more!"

She walked away from the man as he tried to attack. He was stopped by two teens and a Mr. Baldwin. They both smiled happily. They were indeed going to have fun with them.

Ty lee walked over to Hiei and Kurama. The two boys got ready to pounce on her. She just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about her. I gave her worst shocks before." She gave one look over at Emi, "Though she may have a small scare, her healing powers will take effect, with or without her knowing, and heal most if it up."

"You are not going to finished the job?"

"You want me to?" She shook her head as the two got ready to attack, "I do want her dead. But I rather kill her in a one-on-one battle with me. Until then, she lives another day to annoy. Have fun!"

Ty lee walked out, as no one tried to stop her. It was then that she meet a green haired woman. But that tale is for another time.

* * *

Emi awoke to a bright light. Not the kind of light people say you see when you die, but a light of a doctor shining a small flashlight in your eye. Emi swatted the doctor away and took in her surroundings. The bed and walls looked familiar. They looked exactly like the clinic at the base. But she couldn't be there, she was in a middle of a fight with the demon. Which was really anti-climactic.

She then noticed she was not alone in the room. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all there too, sleeping soundly in chairs circled around her. She smiled softly at them, looking closely at a certain someone.

"I see you're awake, "Mr. Baldwin whispered. "I thought we might have lost you… again." He chucked, "but I guess you're not the type to end without an epic fight."

"Yep." She smiled, "though how did-"

"Ty lee."

"Ah." They fell silent.

"So, I guess that means you're coming back."

"… huh?"

"Remember, Emi, the only reason we sent you to Japan was to be safe from Xapher." he smiled, "With him gone, there is no need for you to stay in Japan."

"… Right." A smile came on her lips, "Of course." she laughed, "I forgot about that!"

The two chuckled and began to change the subject as Mr. Baldwin felt like complaining about how nagging Thomas was. In the back of her mind, Emi was wondering how she was going to tell the other. What she didn't know was that she didn't have to. They all heard it right then. And they were not happy.

* * *

CS: Hey! Guess what! I have a LiveJournal account! If you're interested on what is going on in my life or in my head or want to read other writings by me, check it out! My thing is crazy_sally13. (crazysally, I guess, was already taken) I'll try to put a link on my profile page. Anyway, bye bye!


	18. She's BACK!

CS: Yes I am alive. Sorry you guys. I've been going through a lot (mostly dealing with the whole 'my father is dying" thing). I'm most likely going to shorten this story a bit to wrap it up but it's been so long I can't remember what I was going to do next. Oh well, I'm just going to see what happens. Also they will probably be a little shorter. Better than none, I guess.

* * *

Emi got herself discharged early. Which really meant she snuck out of her room and went exploring around the base. It felt so long ago when this was her home. Now, Emi thought, this was always her home, not the place in Japan. It was a vacation, nothing more. Still….

"Why so glum, my little Emi?" Mr. Baldwin asked.

"Ah, nothing." She gleamed happily, "I just wish I brought Broke here, but the thing is he gets quit sick on car rides. I don't think a plane ride will do him any good."

"Don't worry, I'll have someone teleport to your home to retrieve your belongings."

"Ha, that's… great."

"Well I must be off" he waved a little goodbye, "before Lena finds me agia-"

"~Oh, Mr. Baldwin!~"

"Oh, fuck me…" He turned to her and smiled, "Well, hello there Lena."

Today, Lena looked more sluttier than usually (Rita's words not the narrator's). She made sure there was enough cleavage and skin to work today. She was so happy to have Mr. Baldwin back. She had to show him her new outfit.

"I was wondering where you went to. I turned around a second and you were gone." She giggled, "Anyway, I was wondering-"

"Ah, Mr. Baldwin." Thomas came into view, "I have all the reports ready and your schedule for this week planed out. Like you asked I pushed all your plans for today into tomorrow."

'Really!" Lena said excitedly, "So you're free then?"

Now, most men would have sent a glare of hate towards Thomas, vowing to make sure to teach him the proper time to pop up like that. ( then again most guys would take Lena's offer). Mr. Baldwin kept his cool. He was ready for this. He planned it out weeks ago but never thought he would actually use his plan. Oh well it was for the best.

"I am free today but not as you think."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

'I'm sorry if I might have lead you on, but you see…" He let out a low sigh, "Lena, I'm gay."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Both Thomas and Lena yelled.

"I'm gay." He placed a hand onto Thomas which made the young man freak out, especially as his boss got closer to him, "I like men. I prefer my partner to have a nice big-"

"OKAY! I get the picture! But… y-you can't be gay!"

"hmm? Why's that?"

"But I.. you? How?" She let out a scream before running down the hall,

"Mr. Baldwin… you're not really gay, are you?" Thams asked. That would mean sharing a bed that week and going to that hot springs was more uncomfortable thought now than previously.

"Haha! Of course not." Thomas let out a sigh of relief, "I'm Bi."

Thomas began to choke on his spit as Mr. Baldwin rubbed his back to sooth his coughs. If you are wondering what happen to Emi, she left awhile ago. She sort of saw this coming and decide to find something else to do. Also to leave space for Mr. Baldwin to put the "moves" on Thomas.

She began to head to the cafeteria. She really needed something to eat. She used far too much energy from that battle.

"Ah, there you are." She turned to see Kurama, "I was wondering where you went off to."

She smiled, "I got hungry."

"Well then lets both get something to eat then."

Kurama was deeply surprised to find the mounds of food Emi ate. Then again. She did need to recover from all that energy lost. She just seem to keep eating and eating.

"Emi."

"Hmm?" She said with a mouth full of food.

"will you be coming back with us after your wounds fully heal."

"Oh they are already healed." She bagn to pull her shirt down, "See-"

"Ah! Yes!" he quickly fixed her shirt, "I don't need to see it for myself."

"Um okay, if you say so." She chugged down her smoothie. "Well, I'm done here. I should probably take a nap. Well, see ya later Kurama!"

She got up and walked away. Kurama stood there, a bit shocked at the sudden leave.

Emi walked along the halls not really sure what to do. She looked over the cornor to find Rita having a good chat with Yusuke and Carrot-top by putting both of them into a head lock, and whispering something in their ears. They looked quit busy so she decided to leave them be.

She found herself in her old room- no her room. Old meant it was once her old room and now wasn't. She has got to stop thinking like that. This was always her home. She opened the door and was surprised to find Hiei standing in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"How long were you standing there waiting for me to come in to do that effect?" Emi asked, "It is pretty cool but you must have stood their quite some time-"

"Emi, shut up."

Emi pouted but did as he asked. They stayed is silence for awhile which seem to tick Hiei more. His fingers twitched before he forced them into fists. He went up to her, only a few inches away.

"Listen, you belong with us. You still have a mission with The Oculus to deal with. You signed up for this mission. Don't think you can squeeze yourself out of it just like that."

"Yeah," She shifted her feet, "but what's the point when you guys are forced to surveillance me."

Hiei let out a sigh, "you won't be under surveillance."

"I won't?" She smiled widely, "does that mean Koenma changed his mind?"

"No."

"No?"

"What I mean is to not consider it babysitting." He groaned at what he was going to say next, "consider it… friends hanging out… and looking out for one another. We do it because we want too… not because we are told."

Emi blinked, than blinked some more. A huge grin appeared on her face. She opened her arms wide and gave him a big hug. And he allowed her to do so.

"Then I will stay!" she said cheery, "We can all hang out and have fun! And we will bring Brock along and have a nice family outing!"

"Yes, yes, now let go of me!"

"But you are so huggable!"

"Now, Emi."

"Awe." She let go with a huff, "Though there might be a problem. How am I going to tell Mr. Baldwin?"

"just tell him and if he says no." He gripped his sword a little tighter, "I will work it out."

"Now Thomas, for what we have gone through last week, it's safe to say you can call me, Rick."

"I rather stay with Mr. Baldwin, thanks."

"Ah, staying with the whole "higher up" thing and professional. Very kinky of you." Mr. Baldwin winked.

"please stop that sir or I will file sexual harassment charges."

"Come now, that's a bit low," He pouted before it turned into a smile, "Ah Emi! And her little friends, how may I help you?"

Some how along the way, everyone else found her and were fallowing them to get Mr. Baldwin. Thomas looked, for once, relived to see them. He couldn't get his boss off his back ever since Mr. Baldwin "came out". Thomas wasn't sure if his boss was just playing with him or was really hitting on him. He was afraid to find out.

"She's coming back with us." Hiei declared.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"She signed herself on the case we are on and it is not done yet."

"I see. That is a good reason." He nodded, "well I can't help ya with that, you'll have to go to the high up about that one."

"Wait… you not the head of this whole thing?" Yusuke said puzzled.

"I am, but I'm not the Higher up of all this." Mr. Baldwin gave out a laugh, "do you really think I run this place."

Thomas sighed, "And it's a blessing that you don't."

"What was that…. Sweet cheeks?"

Thomas turned scarlet and at the same time green. Thomas was going with a very nice Christmas theme, as he tried to cover his blush and stop the need to vomit.

"so who is it?"

"Sorry, we can not speak their name."

"Why not?"

"More suspenseful."

"….Okay?"

"Emi, Just go talk to the higher upper and it will hopefully sort it's self out."

"Okay!" She skipped over to large set of doors that were a measly few feet away. It was like Mr. Baldwin knew just where to be. She knocked on the large doors five times. One of the doors opened up, large enough to allow her entry. When she squished herself in, it shut closed.

She walked along the dark room till she found a high throne chair where she heard the clicking of the kicks badly fill the room.

"uh, Overlord of all things and yadda yadda yadda, I need to speak with you."

"You sure about that?" The lights flickered own, showing the higher ups appearance, "Breaking the fourth wall isn't something a character should do so easily."

"You did it in _Game Over_."

"True." The creator sighed, "But it had to be done. I had to end the story soon before it withered and died."

"Yet you left this one hanging for how many months? And on a cliff hanger none the less. And don't forget about-"

"I KNOW!" She coughed, "I know. It could not be helped. I just lost interest and simply had no time. Now what can I do for you, Emi?"

"you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, but it just makes this scene better if you just say it."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She cleared her throat, "I want to join Yusuke and the others to fight off the Oculus."

The creator stood high and mighty, "and why should I allow you to do that?"

"Because this story will go nowhere if you don't."

"Yes that is a good point, but some other reason that won't keep assaulting the forth wall? I swear I'm going to get sued or something for it."

Emi thought a moment, "I really like them."

"Okay….." She sighed, "Anything else you would like to add?"

"Um….."

"Something that will make the fans happy… probably the main reason they are reading this fic?"

"Oh! I Really Really like one of them."

'Good!" She sat cross legged on her thorne, "I think we are getting somewhere."

"And I get a weird feeling when I'm around him."

"That's good! Wonderful! Now which one is it?"

"Like I'm telling you."

The creator pouted, "Why not?"

"Because then the readers will know and that won't be any fun." Emi cleared her voice, "Besides I don't think I need to tell you everything about myself."

"Alright fine. You can go back with them. Just keep doing humor, fight off some bad guys, and hit the romance into high gear."

"Yes Overload of-"

"Yeah yeah, just go. I have other things to do, like finish that other fanfic… grumble."

When Emi came out, she was beaming brightly. She opened her mouth and finally said what everyone was waiting for, "I totally saved her from being attacked by her fans."

Okay, after that, "I get go back!"

They were all happy with this, even Yusuke and Kuwabara. Everything is how it should be.

* * *

A few ours later Mr. Baldwin found himself in front of the creator.

"so you want me to make Thomas totally OOC so you can get him in bed with you?"

He beamed, "Just for a few hours."

"Yeah, and then when he is back to his normal self he is going to be totally mortified at what happened."

"Yes, your cup of tea."

"It is, but I don't support rape."

"It's not rape! Who said I was going to do anything with him."

"Oh, I see… you just want to get him naked in your bed so that when he is back to his normal self, you get to tease him and scare him for the test of his life."

"Well I might cop a feel a bit but yeah, that's my plan."

"Hmm.. That would be a very delicious scene to do."

"Then will you do it?"

"No."

Mr. Baldwin was thrown out of the room. He rubbed his sore bum as he got up from the floor.

"Work out your own romances!" she yelled before the door shut.


End file.
